¿Otra chica en mi vida?
by Kawaii Katori Himiwa
Summary: Kaoru siente que le falta algo... o alguien ¿como tomara luna esto? KAOLUN, HOWMEN, OCC ACTUALIZADO Cap: 14 o 15, según el conteo de FF UP. Gracias por la espera.
1. aiko

alo, alo soy katori-chan saludando - huuy vaya que me tome unas laargas vacaciones jeje pero aquí estoy de nuevo saludándolos -, este fic es la primer parte de otro que estamos escribiendo mi buena amiga Nina-chan y yo jeje...

bueno espero les guste, lo hago con mucho cariño, además... es parte de mi promesa a una muy admirada autora de esta sección, Mina-chan espero te guste este fic - a ti y a los lectores con mucho cariño de mi parte para ustedes. Bueno, bueno jeje dejen sus Rewiews!! Acepto comentarios, amenazas, recomendaciones... lo que venga!! Jeje díganme si les gusta vale?  
Atte.: katori Himiwa 

**Nuevamente el sol se esconde detrás de las montañas de este planeta, el día muere lentamente, y con el... aparentemente también yo... hoy no me levante de la cama... simplemente, no encontré motivos lo suficientemente buenos para hacerlo, y pese a los insultos varios de howard durante el día... no me sentí con las ganas de contestarle, me pase el día viendo la pared, dando la espalda a mis... compañeros, Luna me trajo el desayuno, lo dejo en el piso creo... la verdad no tenia hambre... no comí en todo el día... da lo mismo... el cielo luce negro... y esta poblado de estrellas... si ya hay estrellas en el cielo.. entonces...****  
**

que hora es?- se pregunto el castaño sentándose en la cama y viendo hacia el cielo.

Parecía tarde, no pasan de las nueve, pero... aun así ya todos estaban dormidos, kaoru bajo un poco la mirada y se topo con Luna... estaba dormida al borde de la cama del chico... ¿había estado con el todo el día?... una cálida sonrisa se escapo del castaño, no penso que la pelirroja se preocupase por el... mejor dicho... no penso que alguien se preocupase por el... además de ...

Aiko...- susurro el castaño cubriéndose tras unos mechones de su fleco,

Kaoru izo las sabanas hacia un lado tratando de no despertar a luna ( o a alguien más) levantándose cautelosamente de la cama, caminando hasta la puerta para salir de la "casa de todos".

La noche era sumamente pacifica, y la luna se reflejaba bellamente en el lago, el castaño opto por sentarse y observar el cielo estrellado, recostándose junto al lago, apoyándose en sus hombros, mientras la brisa nocturna jugueteaba entre su cabello...

Me pregunto...- susurro el castaño viendo el cielo con un aire de nostalgia...- si tu también estarás viendo las estrellas... aiko...-

flash back

--colonia espacial, 5:30 AM. Una semana antes de la excursión--

vemos una habitación únicamente iluminada por la luz de la luna que se cuela por la ventana. Mientras nuestro castaño, se encuentra durmiendo pacíficamente en su cama.

la habitación se encuentra en completa paz y silencio... la puerta de la entrada al cuarto se comienza a abrir lentamente, dejando pasar a una chica algo alta, delgada, de cabellos castaños y cortos hasta un poco arriba de los hombros, expresivos ojos color gris, vestida con una playera negra larga hasta un poco mas arriba de la rodilla como si fuese pijama.

La chica entra a la habitación y camina hasta la cama del castaño, tomándolo del hombro y moviéndolo un poco...

Kaoru... kaoru...- susurra la chica moviendo al castaño intentando despertarlo- despierta...-

El castaño comienza a abrir lentamente los ojos dirigiendo su mirada hacia la chica.

Aiko?...- susurra kaoru sentándose en la cama y frotándose los ojos- ¿que ocurre?-

Yo... me siento mal...- dice aiko con un tono débil

Que?..- pregunta el castaño abriendo los ojos de sobremanera y colocando su mano derecha en la frente de la chica y la izquierda en la suya con un gesto preocupado...- tienes fiebre...- baja las manos- espera aquí...

El chico se pone de pie saliendo de la cama encendiendo la luz del cuarto para poder ver hacia donde caminaba.

Hermano?...- dice la castaña viendo a kaoru el cual se encontraba frente al armario trasculcando en un cajón.

El castaño toma un pequeño frasco con pastillas que se encontraba al fondo del cajón y lo saca, cerrando el armario y caminando hacia la chica la cual tenia un gesto de desagrado.

tómatela...- dice el castaño mostrándole una pequeña píldora a aiko 

ah...- se queja la chica con un gesto de desagrado, a la vez en que toma la píldora y se la traga 

ya esta...- dice el castaño esbozando una divertida sonrisa al ver la expresión de su hermana 

asqueroso T-T...- dice aiko con unas cascaditas en los ojos. 

kaoru se cubre la boca y gira su rostro hacia otra dirección intentando no reírse, la expresión de la chica le causaba mucha gracia y no podía evitar soltar una que otra risita.

Sabes... el hecho de que me lleves 25 segundos no te da derecho a burlarte...- dice la castaña cruzándose de brazos e inflando las mejillas muy molesta, cosa que provoco que kaoru estallara a carcajadas al ver a su hermana

kaoru!!! Ò////Ó...- 

perdón... jaja... – dice el chico intentando contener la risa - te llevare a tu alcoba- concluye el chico sonriendo cálidamente hacia la castaña, tomándola de la mano y sacándola de su habitación.

Vemos que kaoru abre la puerta de junto a su alcoba entrando junto con aiko, camina con dificultad (por la falta de luz) hacia una cama que se encontraba destendida y rodeada de peluches de gatitos.  
aiko camina hasta la cama y se recuesta en esta, mientras que kaoru la arropa cuidadosamente...

será mejor que duermas...- comenta el castaño dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta, siendo sujetado por aiko de la muñeca...- aiko?...- dice el castaño volteando a ver a la chica algo confundido 

hermano...- susurra aiko con un tono tierno y algo temeroso...- no te vallas... 

kaoru esboza una sonrisa y camina hasta la cama hincándose junto a esta y tomando la mano de su hermana entre las suyas

esta bien...- dice el castaño sonriendo 

no te iras... ¿verdad?...- pregunta la chica girándose hacia kaoru 

no...- dice kaoru negando con la cabeza

gracias...- dice aiko sonriendo tiernamente y quedándose dormida poco a poco...- hermano... te quiero mucho...- concluye la chica quedando profundamente dormida

fin flash back

aiko era el nombre de la melliza del castaño, menor que el por algunos segundos, físicamente similares, sicológicamente 100 diferentes... se podría decir que, se complementaban perfectamente... aiko no pudo ir a la excursión, ni a la primer semana de clases debido a la fiebre, la chica era débil de defensas y enfermaba con facilidad de manera grave... eso mantenía preocupado al castaño... y era el motivo por el cual deseaba regresar a la colonia... 

kaoru! Te encontré!- se escucho una voz femenina tras el castaño, el cual no tuvo necesidad de voltear, la vez le era inconfundible... 

Luna...- comento kaoru sin despegar su vista del cielo- ¿ ocurre algo?- pregunto kaoru dirigiendo su vista hacia la pelirroja la cual caminaba calmadamente hacia el...

no... es solo...- comento Luna sentándose junto a kaoru- que no te vi cuando me desperté... que haces aquí?...- 

no podía dormir...- 

ya veo...- comento la pelirroja, dirigiendo su mirada al lago, sentía curiosidad por lo que pasaba por la mente del castaño, pero ella siempre había respetado los silencios del chico y le era normal que el no le quisiese comentarle como se sentía...

Luna...- dice el castaño provocando que la pelirroja lo voltease a ver 

que ocurre?...- pregunta Luna girando su rostro hacia kaoru y regalándole una cálida sonrisa. 

¿ crees que... logremos volver algún día a la colonia?...- dice kaoru en un tono titubeante

Que?... claro que si...- dijo luna en un tono decidido y mirando fijamente al chico- porque lo dudas? 

parece... que es imposible salir de aquí...- dice kaoru en tono apagado, a la vez que abraza sus piernas y hunde un poco su barbilla entre estas 

kaoru...¿que ocurre?- pregunta la pelirroja preocupada

ah...- el castaño alza un poco su rostro y desvía su mirada- n..nada... no es nada- contesta kaoru en tono tajante 

-kaoru... - dice la pelirroja muy preocupada- no me mientas!

el castaño alza un poco la mirada ante la petición de la pelirroja, y la voltea a ver con las lagrimas apunto de escapar de sus ojos marrones 

kaoru...- dice Luna sujetando la mano del castaño y sonriendo tiernamente- puedes decírmelo.

la extraño- contesto chico,

a quien extrañas-pregunto luna tratando de no oírse demasiado entrometida

aiko...- dice kaoru con un tono de dificultad

luna abre los ojos de sobremanera

a..iko?...- dice confundida

si-dijo el chico

quien es.. aiko?..- pregunta luna curiosa

ella es..- dice kaoru en tono titubeante

luna estaba ansiosa por saber quien era esa aiko...a la que kaoru extrañaba tanto

fin del primer capitulo  
-((00))-((00))- -((00))-((00))- -((00))-((00))- -((00))-((00))- -((00))-((00))- -((00))- 

**y bien? Este es mi primer fic en esta pagina U jeje en verdad no soy muy buena escribiendo y me quedo muy corto, en realidad era más largo pero lo recorte en dos capítulos, y el otro... pues en eso ando chambeando jeje, espero les guste, lo hago con todo el cariño del mundo para ustedes, y prometo esforzarme mucho para mejorar, estoy abierta a criticas, opiniones, ideas, recomendaciones, amenazas XD lo que venga en sus reviews ,espero les guste, este capitulo va dedicado especialmente a Mina Orimoto, Nina-chan, y **Al3-Ch4n espero les guste, bueno nos vemos en el próximo fic!!

Matta-ne!


	2. tarde de tormenta

**Alo, Alo jeje estoy aquí de nuevo saludándolos. Valla ya el segundo capitulo y estoy muy emocionada, muchas gracias a quienes se tomaron el tiempo para dejar sus reviews, los contestare al final del capitulo, no saben cuanta emoción sentí al ver sus reviews en mi bandeja de entrada nn, jeje me hicieron muy feliz X3 wiiiiiiiiiiii jaja este fic va especialmente dedicado a mis queridas amigas: ganae, Nina-chan ai3-ch4n, Mina Orimoto y Kagura Haruno (XD manigüita jeje saludos desde 4 cuadras arriba de tu casa jaja XD)**

**bueno ahora los dejo espero q este fic les guste: **

**Atte: katori Himiwa**

**Una cosa: _MWS no pertenece, ni sus personajes (aunque si me regalaran a kaoru no me molestaría XD) pero este fic si!! XD jaja_  
en el capitulo anterior**

a quien extrañas-pregunto luna tratando de no oírse demasiado entrometida

aiko...- dice kaoru con un tono de dificultad

luna abre los ojos de sobremanera

a..iko?...- dice confundida

si-dijo el chico

quien es.. aiko?..- pregunta luna curiosa

ella es..- dice kaoru en tono titubeante

luna estaba ansiosa por saber quien era esa aiko...a la que kaoru extrañaba tanto

-((00))-((00))- -((00))-((00))- -((00))-((00))- -((00))-((00))- -((00))-((00))-

kaoru desvía su mirada hacia el lago

kaoru?...-pregunta la pelirroja cogiendo la mano del chico y sonriéndole dulcemente, recibiendo como respuesta de kaoru una cálida sonrisa

qué es lo que hacen aquí?- se escucha una voz detrás de Luna y Kaoru

ambos chicos voltean, topándose con un Howard algo adormilado **(n/a: XD jujuju howard siempre embarrándola jaja) **

el rubio se frotaba los ojos, intentando despertar por completo...

howard...- dijo luna algo confundida  
ahhh!...- grito howard despertando por completo y viendo a sus compañeros de manera picara- no me digan que tienen una velada romántica eh, eh...-

que! O.O- grito la pelirroja sonrojándose de golpe, al igual que el castaño, que miraba al rubio con una enooorme venita en la frente, un tick peligroso en la ceja, y una mirada de esas de " vete ahora o sufrirás las consecuencias"

claro que no!!- contesta la pelirroja

aha, entonces porque están tomados de la mano ¬¬- comenta el rubio apuntando las manos de kaoru y luna, los cuales aun estaban cogidos de la mano

ambos voltearon a verse las manos, sonrojándose de golpe nuevamente **(XD)  
**

porque si y ya!- contesta kaoru, en un tono algo exaltado, soltando la mano de la chica y poniéndose de pie al igual que esta.

yo solo preguntaba- dijo el rubio con tono de inocencia después de la reacción de los dos chicos.

el sol comienza a iluminar aquella isla, en aquel planeta, dandole fin así, a la noche.

iré a cazar algo...- comento el castaño cogiendo un arco y una flecha y retirándose del lugar

ah... kaoru espera...- dice luna intentando detener al chico, sin éxito pues este ya se había retirado

creo que tu novio te abandono- comenta howard al presenciar la escena

n.n howard, el día de hoy tu limpiaras la casa...- comenta luna con sarna

O.O io?... ¬¬ demonios- refunfuña el chico entrando a ala casa

las horas transcurrieron, y cada quien comenzó sus labores, sharla, Bell y menori trabajaban en la huerta, mientras chako y Shingo buscaban la manera de reparar el transmisor, howard limpiaba la casa y Luna se encontraba preparando la comida...  
unas nubes grisaceas hacían acto de presencia en el cielo, amenazando con soltar una tormenta...

_"kaoru"_...- penso la pelirroja al imaginarse al chico en problemas...- chicos... iré a buscar a kaoru...- dijo la pelirroja saliendo a buscar al chico antes que alguien pudiese decir algo

espera...- dijo sharla intentando detener a la pelirroja la cual ya se habia ido...

iré a buscarla...- dijo Bell, siendo detenido por menori

ella puede cuidarse sola...- dijo la ojipurpura- _"además creo que debemos dejar solos a esos dos mas seguido n.nU"_

esta bien...- comenta el chico dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde se había ido luna.

la lluvia no tardaría en llegar y la zona se volvía peligrosa con el agua... algunos rayos comenzaban a surgir en el cielo, y la lluvia no se izo esperar, aunque no era tan fuerte, amenazaba con empeorar...

comenzó a llover...- cometo sharla dirigiendo su mirada hacia el cielo

rápido... metan la comida...- ordeno menori corriendo hacia al puerta de la casa, ala vez que Bell tomaba el recipiente con la comida y entraba a "la casa de todos" seguido por sharla la cual llevaba algunas frutas en las manos

ten cuidado luna...- susurro menori entrando a la casa y cerrando la puerta

-((00))-((00))- -((00))-((00))- -((00))-((00))- -((00))-((00))- -((00))-((00))-

en otro lugar (por no decir en medio de la nada completamente perdido XD) se encontraba kaoru...

rayos ya comenzó a llover...- refunfuño el chico observando el cielo con un gesto de fastidio...- lo mejor será buscar un lugar para refugiarme antes de que comiencen los...- kaoru fue interrumpido por el estruendoso sonido de los truenos, seguidos por una llovizna sumamente fuerte...

- truenos o la lluvia -.- -

el castaño comenzó a correr buscando un lugar donde refugiarse, a poca distancia de ese lugar se encontraba luna...

-kaoru!!!!- gritaba la pelirroja- solo espero que este bien...-

-((00))-((00))- -((00))-((00))- -((00))-((00))- -((00))-((00))- -((00))-((00))-

maldita sea -.- odio la lluvia...- refunfuñaba el castañito ala vez que corría

kaoru!!- se escucho una voz detrás del chico obligándolo a voltear para toparse con la pelirroja la cual Coria hacia el

luna...- susurro kaoru deteniéndose

kaoru!! estas bien?!- grito la chica aproximándose al castaño

si... porque no habría de estarlo ¬¬?...espera hay luna, voy para aya!!- grita el castaño caminando hacia donde esta la chica

_"que alivio.."_ - penso la chica deteniéndose junto a un árbol para cubrirse la lluvia

el chico caminaba a paso calmado... no comprendía muy bien el porque... pero... le alegraba que la pelirroja se preocupase por el, una cálida sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro del castaño... aparentemente alguien mas se preocupa por el...

el castaño alzo la vista hacia el cielo, y alcanzo a divisar algunos rayos en la cercanía...

"una tormenta eléctrica"...- pensó...

lo ultimo que le faltaba...

una tormenta eléctrica?...- susurro para si mismo y comenzó a correr endirección a luna...

luna aléjate del árbol!!- grito kaoru

**(n/a: como sabran (o no XD xq io no sabia lo acabo de leer jaja) la tierra debajo de los árboles atrae la electricidad de los rayos en una tormenta eléctrica, no siempre pero se corre el riesgo jeje XD)**

el chico logro llegar hacia donde se encontraba la pelirroja, lanzándola lejos del árbol, al mismo tiempo que el calor en el piso bajo los pies del castaño aumentaba, atrayendo así un rayo el cual colisiono en la rama sobre la cabeza del castaño, provocando que el enorme brazo del árbol cállese sobre el, seguido de las ramas de aquel lado del árbol...

kaoru!!!- grito luna, desesperada, al ver como varias brazos del árbol caían sobre el castaño básicamente sepultándolo entre hojas y ramas... la pelirroja comenzó a gatear hasta donde se encontraba el chico colocándose junto a este...

kaoru... kaoru... responde...- suplicaba la pelirroja moviendo un poco a kaoru el cual, permanecía con los ojos cerrados y sin responder a las suplicas de la chica...- despierta por favor...

la lluvia aumentaba y parecía que no se detendría...  
fin del 2º capitulo

-((00))-((00))- -((00))-((00))- -((00))-((00))- -((00))-((00))- -((00))-((00))-

**Geanella-Asakura: **jeje gracias por tu comentario T-T muchas, muchas gracias ganae XD aishiteru amiguita jeje este capitulo va dedicado a ti, espero te guste...

**Nina-chan: **jeje te gusto!! Aunque tu tienes las exclusivas XD este fic te va a traumar y io lo se espero te guste, y el próximo capi... jeje ya veremos q pasara

**Survive kaoru love fan:** jeje aquí esta la continuación espero que te guste!!  
**Luna kaoru love fan: **see XD una melliza? Quien sabe quizá si... quizá no jaja no te preocupes soy fanática del "kaolun" al cien por ciento jeje así que no me gustaría colocarle otra chica a kaoru XD amenos que fuera por una buena causa jeje, espero que este capi también te haya gustado.

**Al3-Ch4n: **n.nU jeje tocayita!! Espero que este capi te haya gustado!! Y aunque quizá no como te esperabas pero tu review me animo jeje XD  
**Mina Orimoto: **Mina-san!! Que alegría que pudieses leer mi fic TwT X3 wiiiiiiiiiiii jeje me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado!! Espero que este capi también. Y pues en verdad espero llenar tus expectativas y las de los demás jeje.

**Bueno gente me despido por ahora, espero haber llenado sus expectativas (T-T es mi meta XD) seguiré chambeando acá para traerles pronto el próximo capitulo!! Y por favor dejen reviews!! Que sus mensajitos por mas chiquitos que sean me alegran el día y me dan ánimos de escribir esta historia especial para ustedes y para mi!! **

**Bueno Matta-ne!!  
**


	3. tarde de tormenta 2º parte

Hola! Lamento mucho el retrazo pero mi computadora me borro el tercer capitulo T-T pero gracias a mi súper heroína XD Nina-chan!! Recupere parte del fic T-T arigato Nina –chan!! (-.- chamacos guarden las conversaciones puede ser de utilidad) n.n bueno jeje este fic va dedicado a todos quienes se toman el tiempo de leerlo y para los amantes de Mujin wakusei survive XD... ahora, quiero disculparme por un error mío cometido en capítulos anteriores... XD lo se lo se!! Luna-chan es pelinaranja no pelirroja Gomen!! Error de dedo n.n U jeje gracias a: Al3 ch4n por avisarme de mi error jeje Ok, ahora los dejo con el fic, espero les guste y ya saben los R&R al final jeje

_Mujin wakusei survive ni sus personajes me pertenecen (XD pero este fic, aiko y mi imaginación si)_

**En el cap. Anterior:**

kaoru!!!- grito luna, desesperada, al ver como varias brazos del árbol caían sobre el castaño básicamente sepultándolo entre hojas y ramas... la pelirroja comenzó a gatear hasta donde se encontraba el chico colocándose junto a este...

**la lluvia aumentaba y parecía que no se detendría...**

-((00))-((00))- -((00))-((00))- -((00))-((00))- -((00))-((00))- -((00))-((00))-

_colonia espacial, la mañana de la excursión- _

_vemos una habitación que comienza a ser iluminada por los rayos del sol, los cuales entran a través de la ventana, en la cama de aquella habitación, vemos a kaoru, durmiendo pacíficamente..._

_kaoru...kaoru...- se escucha una voz a lo lejos amenazando con despertar al castaño, el cual se gira bocabajo hundiendo su rostro en la almohada, __para después sentir un peso sobre su espalda..._

_kaoru despierta- vemos a aiko recostada sobre kaoru con su barbilla apoyada en la cabeza del chico, el cual hunde mas su rostro en la almohada..._

_vamos...- refunfuña la chica girando un poco y cayendo recostada boca-arriba a la derecha de kaoru – despierta...- dice la chica girando en dirección al castaño y picándole la mejilla __ provocando que el chico abriese sus ojos y girara en dirección a aiko, quedando uno frente al otro..._

_aiko?... que pasa?...- pregunta el castaño sentándose en la cama y frotándose los ojos algo adormilado..._

_pasa que se te hace tarde...- dice la chica sentándose junto a kaoru_

_tarde Para que?...- pregunta el castaño algo confundido recibiendo como respuesta un almohadazo en el rostro._

_Ah... no te pongas violenta...- cometa en chico bajando la almohada y sonriendo de manera traviesa lanzándole la almohada a la chica, y riendo divertido, mientras la ojiplata le regresa el almohadazo, riendo a carcajadas__, seguida de kaoru el cual también estallo en risas... ambos castaños se detuvieron unos segundos mirándose con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro..._

_Aiko...- dice el castaño siendo interrumpido por la chica, la cual lo abraza por el cuello y frota su mejilla contra la de el...-_

_Será mejor que te alistes kaoru...- dice aiko, separándose de su hermano y saliendo de la habitación_

_Si...- susurra el chico parándose de la cama y dirigiéndose hacia el armario..._

-((00))-((00))- -((00))-((00))- -((00))-((00))- -((00))-((00))- -((00))-((00))-

_minutos mas tarde vemos al castaño sentado en su cama, con un pantalón negro puesto y una toalla sobre su cabello, el cual se encontraba algo húmedo..._

_debes secarte bien el cabello después de bañarte... si no quieres resfriarte- se escucho la voz de aiko desde la puerta_

_si, lo se pero se me hace tarde...- responde el castaño bajándose la toalla alrededor del cuello y poniéndose de pie_

_ya veo...- dice la chica entrando en la habitación y sentándose en la cama observando fijamente a kaoru, el cual se ponía una playera negra seguida de un chaleco color grisáceo_

_el chico voltea a ver a aiko con una interrogante en el rostro y esta lo mira cuidadosamente de arriba abajo, para después acertar con la cabeza sonriendo tiernamente_

_ya estas listo n.n- dice la castaña, poniéndose de pie de un salto y acomodándole bien el chaleco al chico._

_Ambos castaños salen de la habitación y caminan hasta la sala..._

_Toma, te prepare tu mochila...- dice la ojiplata sujetando la mochila del chico_

_Gracias...- dice kaoru tomando la mochila_

_Espera... casi lo olvido!!...- exclama aiko, corriendo hacia el comedor y cogiendo algo de la mesa..._

_Aiko...-_

_Toma..- dice la chica mostrándole un pequeño amuleto con un gato de color negro y ojos mar colgando al final de este._

_Aiko coloca el amuleto colgando del cierre de la mochila, para después dirigir la vista hacia kaoru..._

_Te dará buena suerte... si lo mantienes contigo...- dice aiko sonriendo tiernamente... para después toser un poco_

_Aiko...- susurra el castaño algo preocupado...- sabes... quizás no deba ir a esa excursión... _

_Quee!... kaoru... porque?- _

_Escucha... no te puedo dejar sola...- dice el chico con un gesto preocupado_

_Hermano... yo estaré bien- comenta la chica sonriendo cálidamente_

_El castaño no estaba del todo convencido, aiko seguía enferma y no le gustaba dejarla s en la casa..._

Además...- dice la chica sonriendo tiernamente...- regresaras esta tarde ¿verdad?...

-((00))-((00))- -((00))-((00))- -((00))-((00))- -((00))-((00))- -((00))-((00))-

"regresaras esta tarde ¿verdad?"

fueron las ultimas palabras que cruzo con aiko... esas palabras resonaban en la mente del castaño... el cual, ya no sabia exactamente si podría cumplir con su palabra y regresar a la colonia... no sabia si ella se encontraba bien... ¿acaso su fiebre abría disminuido?... ¿ o acaso abría aumentado? ... y lo mas importante ¿ el seguía con vida?...

-((00))-((00))- -((00))-((00))- -((00))-((00))- -((00))-((00))- -((00))-((00))-

kaoru... kaoru despierta... por favor...- decía la pelinaranja en tono suplicante...

mientras movía un poco al castaño, el cual se encontraba recostado en el suelo, con la cabeza sobre al mochila de luna...

la pelinaranja se encontraba preocupada... pese a que había logrado sacar al chico de debajo de aquellas gruesas ramas desde hace ya un buen rato, el parecía que no despertaría y eso la desesperaba... la hacia sentir impotente... y para colmo... la lluvia no quería detenerse... seria peligroso llevar al chico a algún refugio en estas condiciones de clima...

despierta...- susurra la chica casi sin fuerzas, bajando su rostro y ocultándose tras unos mechones de su fleco...

Luna?...-

Ah...- Luna alza su rostro y dirige su mirada hacia el castaño el cual se encontraba recostado recargándose en sus codos intentando sentarse tomándose la cabeza algo aturdido...

Kaoru!!- exclama la chica dejando correr algunas lagrimas por sus mejillas las cuales se confundían un poco con la lluvia y abrazando al castaño por el cuello, hundiendo su rostro en el hombro del castaño...- que alegría que estas bien...

Luna...- susurra el chico mirando de reojo a la ojiazul con un gesto algo confundido

Estas bien... no... no te lastimaste?- pregunta la chica apartándose de kaoru, tomándolo de los hombros y mirándolo fijamente con un semblante preocupado...

Estoy bien...- contesta el chico sonriendo cálidamente

Ahhh... que alivio...- suspira la pelinaranja soltando al castaño y limpiándose las lagrimas con las manos, las cuales se encontraban algo heridas...

La chica se había lastimado las manos con aquellas ramas, eran sumamente pesadas, y eso se podía deducir al ver el árbol del cual provenían, en verdad que la pelinaranja se había esforzado en rescatar al castaño, sus manos se encontraban malheridas, y aparentemente esta no se había percatado de lo ocurrido...

Luna...- susurro el castaño para si mismo...

Si bien se encontraba algo aturdido no significaba que no se hubiese percatado de las heridas de la chica... el castaño tomo las manos de la ojiazul, la cual se sonrojo un poco ante el contacto de ambas manos, para después soltar un pequeño quejido mientras el chico le revisaba las manos cuidadosamente, examinándolas de cerca... eran tan solo algunos raspones y arañazos, nada grave... Kaoru suspiro aliviado... temía que las heridas se hubiesen profundizado mas de lo debido...

El castaño llevo su mano hasta el bolsillo de su pantalón sacando un pequeño pañuelo, rasgándolo por la mitad usando una de las partes para limpiarle las heridas a la chica, la cual no pudo evitar quejarse por el dolor que le causaba... mientras que con la otra mitad, vendo las heridas de la chica...

Listo...- dijo el castaño soltando las manos de la ojiazul

Woa...- exclama la chica viéndose las manos...- n.n arigatou kaoru kun.. O-O pero... de donde sacaste el pañuelo?...

Esto...- dice el castaño algo cohibido...- es... el que usaste cuando el lagarto me lastimo... **( n/a: Ver capitulo 13ª "no estas solo" XD)**

O///O enserio...- dice luna sonrojándose un poco **( XD un poco? Parecía tomate!)**

Lo mejor será buscar un refugio...- comenta el castaño tratándose de ponerse de pie, en vano, cayendo al piso de nuevo sujetándose la parte izquierda del torso...

Kaoru!...- exclama luna acercándose al chico

Estoy bien...- dice el castaño con algo de dificultad y girando su rostro hacia luna y regalándole una mirada cálida, para luego intentar ponerse de pie, cayendo de nuevo al piso...- "bueno quizás no tan bien -.-"

Debemos buscar donde refugiarnos...- dice la pelinaranja ayudando al chico a apoyarse en ella para caminar...

-((00))-((00))- -((00))-((00))- -((00))-((00))- -((00))-((00))- -((00))-((00))-

mientras tanto en el otro extremo de la isla se encontraba el resto del grupo, refugiados dentro de "la casa de todos", la lluvia era intensa, y el cielo se había tornado oscuro, al igual que el interior de la casa, la cual era de vez en cuando iluminada por los relámpagos o la luz de los rayos que azotaban en el suelo...

luna...- susurra el pequeño Adam, viendo preocupado a través de la ventana

Adam...- se escucha una voz detrás del pequeño azulito **(XD eh? De donde salió eso... umm esque es azul que quieren que haga XD jaja)**

Sharla...- dice adam, corriendo a los brazos de la chica castaña, soltando varias lagrimas-¿por qué luna no ah regresado aun?

No te preocupes Adam...- dice menori sentada en uno de los bancos del improvisado comedor de la casa...- luna sabe cuidarse sola... además, esta con kaoru... estoy segura que el no permitirá que algo le suceda...

Es verdad adam...- dice sharla sonriendo cálidamente y abrazando a adam...- kaoru protegerá a luna...

Lo mas probable es que ya se encuentren en un refugio...- comenta Shingo

O quizás los partió un rayo...- piensa howard en voz alta, recibiendo un golpe por parte de menori...- auch!... Menori!

Quizás deba ir a buscarlos...- comenta Bell poniéndose de pie...

Ni se te ocurra...- interrumpe menori...- ellos están bien, si vas a buscarlos lo único que aras será perderte... quédate aquí... ellos regresaran...- sentencia la peliazul obligando al chico a sentarse de nuevo...

Comprendo...- susurra Bell

"solo espero estar en lo correcto...- piensa menori dirigiendo su mirada hacia la ventana...-"luna... kaoru... espero que se encuentren a salvo..."-

ellos están bien...- comenta el rubio viendo a menori de manera firme y segura- ambos son inteligentes... sabran cuidarse... además...- comenta el chico sonriendo picaramente- estando juntos... ninguno permitirá que le pase algo al otro...

es verdad...- dice menori sonriendo de manera divertida para si misma

-((00))-((00))- -((00))-((00))- -((00))-((00))- -((00))-((00))- -((00))-((00))-

Luna y kaoru habían logrado llegar a una pequeña cueva, por suerte luna había cargado con su siempre fiel mochila **(XD jaja rayos el café en exceso hace daño lectores no abusen)** y en esta había unas cuantas ramas con las cuales encendieron una fogata...

Ambos se encontraban mirando la lluvia, que parecía que nunca se detendría... sentado cada uno en un extremo distinto, cerca del fuego... el castaño, sujetándose la zona herida de su abdomen... recargado en la pared de la cueva... mientras que la pelinaranja, se encontraba abrazando sus piernas... no le agradaban mucho las tormentas, y menos las eléctricas, estaba mojada y tenia frió¿ que mas falta? O si, aterrada por los diversos rayos, truenos y relámpagos que hacían acto de presencia en el cielo de manera estruendosa... haciendo que la chica se congelara de miedo...

Luna... estas bien?- pregunta el castaño, sin recibir respuesta...- luna...- Kaoru acerca un poco su mano al hombro de la chica siendo interrumpido por unos truenos que provocaron que la pelinaranja se cubriese los oídos y ocultara su rostro entre sus rodillas...sollozando en silencio...

Luna...- el castaño se acerco mas a la chica, sentándose junto a ella...

Estoy bien... estaré bien en un minuto...- contesto luna con la voz entre cortada...

Tienes miedo?...- pregunta el chico

Luna alza la mirada desconcertada... era verdad, estaba aterrada...

Yo...- luna clava su mirada al piso...- ... es algo patético temerle a las tormentas... además! Yo lo había superado!- exclama la pelinaranja ocultando de nuevo su rostro entre sus rodillas...

No tiene nada de malo temerle a algo...- comenta el castaño en tono comprensivo- y superar ese miedo es el mayor de los retos con el que te puedes enfrentar...

Luna alzo un poco su rostro y volteo hacia kaoru el cual pudo observar las lagrimas de la pelinaranja...

Kaoru estiro gentilmente su mano limpiando las lagrimas que escapaban de los ojos azules de luna, acomodándole algunos flequillos...

No te preocupes...- dice kaoru sonriendo cálidamente... y tomando a luna por los hombros, acercándola hacia el – yo te protegeré...

Luna abre los ojos a sobremanera... para después calmar su semblante y acurrucarse en el pecho del castaño... su palpitar se escuchaba sereno y pausado... y su aroma era exquisito... en ese instante... el temor se había esfumado... y en su lugar Luna sentía un calor en su interior... sin duda, se sentía bien junto a kaoru... además... el la protegería...

Fin del 3º capitulo...

-((00))-((00))- -((00))-((00))- -((00))-((00))- -((00))-((00))- -((00))-((00))-

hola! n.n lamento la tardanza en actualizar -.- pero mi Word se trago el capitulo y no lo quiso abrir T-T y para colmo perdí mi libreta-borrador (¬¬ otra vez) n.n pero aquí esta el tercer capitulo espero le haya gustado!! Me pondré las pilas para comenzar con el 4º, pero como ah habido tormentas eléctricas no eh podido encender la computadora T-T porque se pude descomponer.. bueno ahora los R&R!

**Daniela: **bueno jeje aquí esta la continuación jeje tarde pero aquí al fin!

**Mina Orimoto: **mina san! Espero que este fic sea de tu agrado n.n me da mucho gusto que te guste! T-T me siento orgullosa XD ah y luego te paso la receta de el merengue jaja

**AlexchanKiKumaruXD:** alo alo!! Jaja subí el segundo capitulo exactamente hace 48 días el 8 de julio del 2007 jaja. Y concuerdo contigo, kaoru atrae a las chicas jaja -.- y si, es algo predecible jaja pero aun así no pierde el toque (espero) y sobre el tema de que se parece en algunas partes a algunos fic's de la sección es porque las escenas son un clásico! Jaja y sobre el porque kaoru esta traumado con lo de Louis... bueno el hecho de pensar que cometiste un homicidio es un buen motivo para traumarte XD jaja espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**Nina- chan: **alo Nina-chan! Jaja espero que este capitulo te haya gustado! Y mil gracias otra vez por guardar la conversación XD jaja!! Te construiré un altar!! Y te pondré muchas velas jaja

**Al3 ch4n: **see jaja esque se me vino la inspiración de ultimo momento y cambie el final del segundo capitulo jaja XD

**Kagura Haruno: **T-T mekio! Manigüitagracias por tu review XDwiiiiiiiiiiii palabras de aliento para "ale chan" jaja y pues abra que conseguir comida, un dvd portátil, una mochila, varios mangas y varias series para el refugio jaja bueno nos vemos luego!

**hime chan!: **ah! Que bueno que te gusto jaja aquí esta la continuación!

**Baelia:** TT-TT nee no soy mala si yo también me traume al momento de estar escribiendo el cap. Anterior XD jaja espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado!

**Bueno queridos lectores! Me despido por ahora! Espero poder continuar el fic... por lo pronto pondré a "pita-chan" a buscarlo... (XD una cosa tipo kero, pero sin la cara de mono de felpa, unas alas blancas y un corazón esponjosito en la cola "un puchimus XD")**

**Pita: puchi!! T-T (traducción: me explotan)**

**Katori: nee! Me lo debes porque tu eras la encargada de cuidar la libreta...**

**Pita: T-T puchiiii!!**

**Katori n.- bueno hasta el próximo capitulo!**


	4. volveras pronto

--- colonia espacial; 1:30 AM---

Es de noche nuevamente... hoy se cumplen 2 meses, y aun sigo viendo por la ventana... con la esperanza de que pronto aparecerás, con tu caminar pausado...

_aquel día te fuiste sin decir..._

_¿cuándo es que volverás? Me dejaste sola ahora..._

con la esperanza de que... en cualquier momento abrirás de nuevo la puerta y entraras...

_como si te fuera a reencontrar..._

_en algún lugar de esta enorme ciudad..._

de que te regañare de nuevo por haber llegado tarde y andar vagando por la ciudad sin avisarme...

_pienso que creer en el amor... es tratar de no _

_perder sentido propio_

_¿mi deseo se ara realidad?_

y tu... simplemente me sonreirás y me darás un beso en la frente intentando disculparte... ¿y sabes que es lo peor? Que yo siempre te disculpo después de que haces eso... soy muy fácil de convencer...

_por hoy sonreiré, el cielo mirare, por ti rezare _

_pues te estaré esperando _

después de eso, te quejaras por que tienes hambre... pero eso te pasa por andar de vago hasta tarde... y te regañare de nuevo...

_quiero ser hoy todo aquello que tenga importancia... para ti_

_aunque tu dolor eterno deba compartir..._

pero a final de cuentas... terminare cocinando unas bolitas de pulpo para que calmes tu hambre... son tus favoritas...

_cuando mire el cielo quiero tener la certeza de que aquí estarás..._

_de que no estoy sola aun lejos de ti..._

_un lugar en este mundo hay para mi..._

estoy segura de que se te iluminara la mirada en cuanto veas el plato lleno... probablemente extrañaste el comer lo que yo te preparaba...

_aunque tu... no estés yo estaré bien..._

_¿importante para mi? Eres mas lo indispensable..._

después de terminar de cenar probablemente estés cansado... pero no te podrás salvar de mi interrogatorio!...

_pero siento en mi corazón..._

_que es lo único que puedo hacer por ti..._

tengo tantos deseos de saber que experiencias viviste!... sonreíste?... o quizás lloraste?... ah? No me digas que te enamoraste!!... hermano tienes que contármelo todo!!!

_Un significado oculto hay..._

_Para todas aquellas cosas que suceden..._

estoy segura de que se nos ira la velada platicando... entre risas y demás... probablemente ni cuenta nos demos de que ya es muy tarde... pero eso es lo que menos nos importa... siempre nos pasa igual... normalmente se nos hace de madrugada platicando... probablemente eso suceda a tu regreso... hermano...

_quiero que tu siempre seas igual..._

_aunque tus sueños desparezcan tu siente bien..._

_yo estaré contigo..._

y por si te lo preguntas... me eh estado tomando mis pastillas... esas que saben horrible!!... me dejaste ordenado que lo hiciera... pero si tu fueses el que se tiene que tomar esas cosas talvez me comprenderías...

_esta bien si no tienes las fuerzas para dejar... de llorar_

_aun recuerda que en tu corazón descansare... _

¿sabes? Hace unas semanas que no logro dormir... no puedo conciliar el sueño...

y cuando no puedo dormir me asomo a mi ventana...

_desear por un mejor futuro para todos siempre bienestar_

_como un niño podrás pronto descansar..._

me paso las horas viendo las estrellas... ¿recuerdas que eso era lo que hacíamos cuando no podíamos dormir? Siempre te iba a despertar para que me acompañaras... a veces me pregunto... hermano... ¿tu también estarás viendo las estrellas?

_Este mundo tan enorme conectado entre si esta..._

_Estas nubes en el viento con su blanca humedad..._

_Un día te alcanzaran..._

Te extraño tanto... me haces mucha falta... no sabes cuantas ganas eh tenido de llorar a mas no poder...

_Quiero saber si algún día mi voz te alcanzara_

pero debo mantenerme firme... si me vieran llorar... no me pueden ver llorar... no me gusta que la gente me vea con lastima... ni que tu te preocupes por mi... suficientes problemas tienes ya...

_estos sentimientos no debo expresarte..._

... Mamá y Papá vinieron al departamento... están preocupados... Papá luce arrepentido... quizás debas hablar con el cuando vuelvas... no pueden seguir enojados siempre...

_quiero ser hoy todo aquello que tenga importancia... para ti..._

_aunque tu dolor eterno deba compartir..._

Mamá esta preocupada... todas las noches la escucho llorar en su alcoba... mientras sujeta una fotografía... me parte el alma verla así... pero estoy segura de que tu te encuentras bien... tengo una corazonada...

_Cuando mire al cielo quiero tener la certeza de que aquí estarás..._

_De que no estoy sola aun lejos de ti..._

Tengo el firme presentimiento... De que volverás pronto...

_Un lugar en este mundo hay para mi..._

pero mientras eso ocurre... seguiré mirando las estrellas a través de la ventana...

_Un lugar en este mundo hay para mi..._

Te estaré esperando... hermano! Estaré esperando el tiempo que sea necesario... Porque estoy segura... de que volverás pronto!!

Fin del 4º capitulo

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hola! hola! gente XD bueno aquí esta el 4º capitulo! Aunque me gusta considerarlo un "bonus extra" (sonó como videojuego)XD, me desperté temprano con una idea y no pude contenerme para correr y escribirla XD jaja espero que este capitulo les guste! Ahora si espero que el Word no me pierda los avances y sobre la libreta... (vemos a pita-chan buscando la libreta por todo el cuarto de Katori) n.n bueno jeje... este es un song-fic; la canción se titula "mother land" es el 3º ending de fullmetal alchemist, n.nU _

_Obviamente es la versión traducida cantada por Olinca; bueno ahora los R&R:_

_Al3 Ch4n: __graciaas!! Me alegra que te pareciera lindo jeje XD y bueno sobre si kaoru se cura de un capi al otro; lo dudo XD esa herida me sirve de mucho para hacer de las mías jeje _

_Nina-chan: __see ese es un trabajo para ti XD espero que este capitulo te guste... mekyo! Kaoru-kun es un súper héroe!! XD yo quiero que me salve!! _

_Baelia: __T-T gracias por tu comentario XD espero que este mini capitulo sea de tu agrado..._

_Bueno lectores; me despido! Hasta el próximo capitulo! Por cierto! El día de mañana (31 de julio del 2007) se transmitirá en animax el capitulo "en la luz" no se lo pierdan!! _


	5. Recuerdos de la academia

Hola! hola! gente XD bueno aquí esta el 5º capitulo!, y para quienes se lo preguntan (XD por que si me lo preguntaron) en el fic anterior es aiko la que esta pensando todo XD OwO y es mi primer "song-fic" bueno n.n espero que este capitulo les guste n.nU se supone que este seria el 4º XD pero se me vino lo de el song fic y dije "o.ó bueno n.n porque no?"

Pita-chan: -.- Pu Puchi pu purupu "traducción: -.- esta vieja esta hablando sola de nuevo"

Ò.ó cállate pita!, n.n bueno los dejo con el fic...

-((00))-((00))- -((00))-((00))- -((00))-((00))- -((00))-((00))- -((00))-((00))-

en el capitulo anterior:

**Luna alzo un poco su rostro y volteo hacia kaoru el cual pudo observar las lagrimas de la pelinaranja...**

**Kaoru estiro gentilmente su mano limpiando las lagrimas que escapaban de los ojos azules de luna, acomodándole algunos flequillos...**

**No te preocupes...- dice kaoru sonriendo cálidamente... y tomando a luna por los hombros, acercándola hacia el – yo te protegeré...**

**Luna abre los ojos a sobremanera... para después calmar su semblante y acurrucarse en el pecho del castaño... su palpitar se escuchaba sereno y pausado... y su aroma era exquisito... en ese instante... el temor se había esfumado... y en su lugar Luna sentía un calor en su interior... sin duda, se sentía bien junto a kaoru... además... el la protegería...**

-((00))-((00))- -((00))-((00))- -((00))-((00))- -((00))-((00))- -((00))-((00))-

la lluvia había parado hace un rato, y pese a que seguía algo oscuro, el ambienté era mas pacifico que hace unos minutos... Luna se encontraba acurrucada en el pecho del castaño, y este se encontraba sentado en el piso, recargado contra la pared con la vista fija en el exterior de su refugio... la chica se había quedado dormida hace unos cuantos minutos... lucia calmada, y hacia que el castaño sintiese paz al tenerla junto a el... se veía tan indefensa, la valiente y decidida Luna parecía una niña pequeña entre los brazos del chico... el prometió protegerla... y esa no era una tarea fácil del todo... y eso lo sabia por experiencia...

kaoru acercó un poco su mano hacia el bolsillo de su chaleco... sacando una fotografía... lo izo con delicadeza, tratando de no despertar a la pelinaranja...

el castaño dirigió su vista hacia aquella fotografía, sonriendo con nostalgia...

ella es aiko?...- se escucho la voz de luna sacando a kaoru de sus pensamientos...

si...- susurro el castaño dirigiendo su vista hacia la pelinaranja la cual, se separaba un poco del castaño, sentándose junto a el...

ya veo...- comenta luna observando detenidamente la fotografía...

en esta se podía apreciar a dos niños, de aproximadamente unos 7 u 8 años, un niño de cabellos castaños y ojos de un tono un poco mas oscuro, con un uniforme de la academia de astronautas, y una niña de cabellos color castaño y unos expresivos ojos color plata uniformada al igual que el chico **(U nótese que ella usaría falda jeje)**.

La niña se encontraba sujetada del brazo del chico... ambos sonriendo cálidamente a la cámara con la academia detrás de ellos...

Ella... era tu compañera en la academia?...- pregunta luna sin dirigirle la mirada al chico

Si... fuimos compañeros durante un tiempo...- comenta el castaño girando su rostro hacia luna la cual lo veía con una interrogante...

El ser pilotos siempre fue un sueño que ambos compartimos...-

_

* * *

_

_Vemos una habitación vacia; aparentemente un lobby... con un gran ventanal del techo al suelo y un barandal frente a este... el cielo estrellado era una hermosa vista... vista que pocos llegan a apreciar en su totalidad..._

_Recargada en el barandal vemos a aiko... con la vista fija en el cielo espacial esbozando una cálida sonrisa..._

_Que haces aquí... aiko...- se escucha una voz detrás de la chica.._

_Podría preguntarte lo mismo kaoru...- dice la ojiplata girando su rostro y topándose con kaoru; el cual camina hasta donde se encuentra ella y se recarga en el barandal observando el espacio..._

_No podías dormir ¿verdad?...- comenta el chico sin dirigirle la mirada a la castaña_

_ja...aparentemente tu tampoco...- responde la chica sonriendo divertida...- mañana será la prueba de resistencia...-_

_Así es... aiko...- dice el castaño mirando a la chica- sabes que será peligroso si te esfuerzas mucho..._

_Mi meta es ser piloto... porque se que las estrellas están hay y se que puedo alcanzarlas... porque quiero descubrir si es que el universo tiene un fin... y si tiene un fin quiero ver que hay mas haya de ese fin... por eso, no me detendré ante nada por alcanzar mi meta.- comenta la chica con un tono decidido... ante la mirada asombrada de kaoru..._

* * *

Me sorprendió mucho lo que me dijo... porque... ese era el mismo motivo por el cual yo deseaba ser piloto..- comenta el castaño con un aire de nostalgia..

Ya veo...- contesta luna en un tono apagado dirigiendo su mirada hacia el exterior del refugio...

El ambienté estuvo en silencio unos cuantos minutos... hasta que la pelinaranja rompió el silencio...

Y que ocurrió después...- pregunto luna, tratando de no sonar muy entrometida

Kaoru clavo la mirada en el piso, rodeado de un aire de nostalgia, tomo aire, y casi como si el hablar le ahogara, comenzó a narrar lo ocurrido aquel día...

N.A: lo que pondré en **negritas maní cursivas **será la narración de kaoru o alguna interrupción en la historia por parte de terceros digamos Luna o alguien más (valla mi gramática aumento desde que tuve que hacer un análisis de 80 paginas sobre el no quedarse dormida en clase de español–w-U)

**

* * *

**

**_Aiko y yo estuvimos platicando un largo rato... casi se nos izo de madrugada conversando..._**

_Ah! Ya es muy tarde!- exclamo la ojiplata observando el reloj que colgaba sobre la puerta de entrada, el cual marcaba casi las 2:00 de la madrugada..._

_Lo mejor será que regresemos a dormir...- comento el castaño casi en susurro con una sonrisa entre un mezcla de calidez y ternura, tomando la mano de la ojiplata y llevándosela del lugar, mientras esta bostezaba y se frotaba los ojos algo adormilada..._

**_Al día siguiente la prueba comenzó puntual... y los asesores de habitación se encargaron de llevarnos a toda prisa al área donde se realizaría la prueba... el examen de condición física básicamente se trataba de un "filtro" para sacar a los alumnos no aptos para los viajes espaciales... así que consto únicamente de resistencia... _**

_Vemos a ambos castaños sentados en una mesa, uno frente al otro, no muy lejos de los demás estudiantes... kaoru, con una expresión aburrida, su rostro recargado con pereza en su mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha le daba vueltas a la pajilla (o popote) de su vaso con agua..._

_El castaño suspira con fastidio, lo habían hecho levantarse temprano y eso le causaba demasiada pereza (n.nU tomemos en cuanta que estuvo platicando hasta tarde con aiko) y para colmo quien lo había levantado no había sido Aiko o un profesor, sino el fastidioso de Louis, el cual le había estado hablando y moviéndolo hasta que se despertase...(insertar venita gigante) el tan solo recordarlo le causaba al castaño un "extraño" deseo por estrangular a su compañero..._

_Mft...- bufa el chico dandole un sorbo al agua frente a el, alzando un poco su mirada topándose con la de la chica, la cual se encontraba con la barbilla entre sus manos, mirándolo divertida..._

_Ocurre algo?..- pregunta el chico arqueando una ceja..._

_Ne...- contesta la pelicastaña sonriendo cálidamente- parece que no tuviste un buen despertar "ko-chan".._

_Ah!, ni me lo recuerdes... Louis me despertó muy temprano...- responde el chico con sarna ante la mirada divertida de la chica...- ese tipo es un verdadero fastidio (insertar venita)..._

_Jeje... pero en verdad te agrada...- confiesa la chica sonriendo burlona mente..._

_QUEEE!!!...- exclama el castaño golpeando la mesa y empinándose hacia la chica quedando uno a frente al otro con una gran venita en su frente..._

_La pelicastaña sonríe divertida ante la expresión del chico, soltando pequeñas risitas y cubriéndose la boca..._

_Ah...-suspira el chico resignado, volviéndose a sentar y comenzando a soltar algunas risitas las cuales terminaron en carcajadas por parte de ambos..._

_Vale... aiko deja de decir eso...- comenta el castaño recargando su rostro en su mano y cerrando lentamente los ojos..._

_Ok...- afirma la chica sonriendo divertida..._

_Aiko se cubre la boca, tosiendo un poco, provocando que el castaño abriese los ojos a sobremanera y voltease a verla preocupado..._

_Estas bien...- pregunta el castaño en tono preocupado..._

_Si...- contesta la chica casi sin aliento, sonriéndole tiernamente al castaño, para después volver a toser un poco ante la mirada afligida del chico..._

**_Aiko no se encontraba bien, y eso yo lo sabia... en ese momento yo... sentí un temor inexplicable en mi interior... como si algo me oprimiera el pecho... _**

_Aiko...- susurra el castaño siendo interrumpido..._

_Atención a los alumnos del bloque "A", la prueba de resistencia comenzara en breve, favor de ir a sus respectivas áreas de pruebas ...- se escucho una voz emitida de varias bocinas..._

_Acto seguido los alumnos comienzan a caminar a sus respectivas áreas... ambos castaños se ponen de pie, debido a que se les había asignado distintas áreas del campús, deberían presentar la prueba en zonas separadas..._

_La ojiplata se dispone a caminar, cuando el castaño la sujeta por el brazo, haciendo que esta se gire para verlo..._

_Segura que estas bien?...- pregunta el castaño con una expresión preocupada en el rostro..._

_Estoy bien...- contesta la chica sonriendo dulcemente..._

_Ah...- el castaño suspira resignado, soltando a la chica y viéndola fijamente a los ojos...- por favor... ten mucho cuidado...-_

_Lo tendré...- responde esta sonriéndole tiernamente...- tu también ten mucho cuidado..._

_Ambos chicos cruzan miradas por unos segundos y después se dan la espalda comenzando a caminar en dirección opuesta..._

**_¿qué ocurrió después?- (luna)_**

**_Mi prueba comenzó, según lo planeado... creo que fue la única prueba en la que Louis y yo no competimos juntos..._**

_Vemos a kaoru rodeado de varios estudiantes (los cuales habían llegado después que el), algunos reconociendo su gran trabajo, y otros tantos preguntándole si hacia algún entrenamiento especial para haber llegado en ese tiempo record, básicamente llego a la par de Louis a la línea de meta.. (por no decir que llegaron al mismo tiempo n.nU)_

_el castaño solo se encontraba sentado en la misma mesa que en un principio, con una toalla alrededor de su cuello, el rostro sobre la mano izquierda, mientras con la derecha se empinaba una botella de agua... para ser sincero, le importaba un comino, si para "fulanito" era un gran atleta o si para "sutanita" era su amor platónico, su mente se encontraba en otro lugar, se encontraba preocupado por Aiko, según sus cálculos, la chica debía de haber terminado su prueba hace ya un rato... pero ni rastro de la ojiplata..._

_Kaoru!! Kaoru!!...- se escucho la voz de Louis a lo lejos_

_Los chicos que rodeaban a kaoru hicieron un espacio para que este viera al ojiazul el cual se acercaba a toda prisa hasta llegar junto a kaoru... deteniéndose junto al castaño y respirando agitado..._

_Que ocurre?...- pregunta el chico con desinterés, viendo de reojo al ojiazul..._

_Aiko...- dice Louis, con la voz entre cortada bajando la cabeza agotado...- aiko... Aiko esta en la enfermería!- exclama el chico viendo directamente al castaño..._

_Kaoru abrió los ojos a sobremanera, sintió como si un escalofrió le recorriese la espalda, y como si el pecho le oprimiera el corazón... quedo inmóvil... sin poder creer lo que había escuchado..._

**Fin del 5º capitulo...**

**Hola, hola queridos lectores que les pareció? (T-T en lo personal io me traume) jeje bueno, quiero agradecer a quienes se toman el tiempo de mandarme reviews, y de leer esta historia, muchas gracias!!, vale ahora comencemos con los reviews...**

**Nina-chan: **arigatou!! Nina chan!! Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado XD para ser sincera creo que en los últimos capítulos se me ah salido mi lado "dramático" XD como sabrás, a mi se me facilita mas el escribir comedias pero estoy haciendo mi esfuerzo para no regarla XDD, gracias por tu apoyo!!

**Baelia: **T-T arigatou XD vale que de ti siempre escucho maravillas, wiiiiiiiiiiii palabras de aliento para katori :D XDD jeje muchas gracias por tu review, y CLAROO que puedes usar lo que quieras de mi fic para una historia tuya XD seria un honor! Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado!

**Mina Orimoto: **4 semanotas!! Valla jeje que rápido pasa el tiempo eh, jeje supongo que reconociste la canción del songfic anterior XD ( FMA!! XD Wiii) OwO y me alegra que te guste mi manera de narrar n.nU aunque en lo personal me parece muy inferior a la tuya y a la de varios autores de esta sección n.n pero me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, espero que este capitulo también te guste! sayonara!

**Mitzu-Chan: **vale aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, espero que te guste!

**Hao kun: **O/O etto haito... n.nU guárdate esos comentarios que Lizergh kun se enojo jeje XD jeje gracias por tu review!! Aishiteru! Jeje XDD

**Lizergh kun: **O/O... -/- n.n gracias por tu review Lizergh kun! Jeje y no te pongas celoso vale XDD que ia sabes que edward kun no deja que haito se me acerque XDD nos leemos luego va, aishiteru! Jeje XDD

**Bueno gente los dejo! Espero que este fic les haya gustado!! Nos leemos pronto!**

**Matta-ne!**


	6. Nota de la autora

Nota de la autora:

Hola soy kawaii katori Himiwa! Saludando, escribo esta nota debido a un review que me mandaron a mi y a algunas autoras de esta sección, acerca de el contenido de nuestros fics, de parte de "LunaxBell", antes que nada me gustaría aclarar que esta persona esta en todo su derecho de expresar incorfomidad hacia cualquier historia, e incluso de apoyar a la pareja que desee, pero de hay a que nos insulte es otra cosa, como ustedes sabran en el "summary" de la historia, las autoras (es) acostumbramos poner las iniciales de la pareja en que se centrara la historia (KxL, HxM) o el diminutivo con el que la llamamos (kaolun, Howmen) así que si no le gusta la pareja en la que se centra el fic, entonces que no entre! Si bien sabe que la historia no le gustara, que se evite (y nos evite) un disgusto, así que pido de la manera más atenta que no siga escribiendo reviews de esa manera tan grosera, si no le agrada el contenido del fic, puede reservarse el comentario o bien dejar la nota, pero sin resultar grosera.

Bueno creo que estarán de acuerdo conmigo, sin más que agregar me despido de ustedes, esperando que continúen leyendo los fics de esta sección, los cuales realizamos con mucho cariño para su entretenimiento. Sigan leyendo y gracias por su tiempo, el tiempo que utilizan para leer esta historia y para dejar reviews, pronto publicare el sexto capitulo! Bueno nos leemos pronto!

Matta-ne!

Kawaii katori himiwa


	7. Iremos juntos al espacio!

_K__aoru Corría a todo lo que sus pies le permitían, poco después de que Louis le hubiese dado la noticia el chico había salido disparado hacia la enfermería ,básicamente estaba actuando en "automático", y pobre del que se le atravesara en su camino, le importaba poco si el asesor lo regañaba por escaparse sin avisar, o si arroyaba a alguien en el trayecto, necesitaba llegar a la enfermería a toda costa..._

_Kaoru!... espera..- grito el ojiazul corriendo detrás de kaoru_

_Pese a que el castaño no era de esos de "actuó luego pienso" se ponía frenético cuando se trataba de la ojiplata, básicamente su mente y cuerpo se "desconectaban" y no estaba seguro de que seria capaz de hacerle al pobre e ingenuo tipo que se atreviese a estorbarle ..._

_Kaoru corrió hasta la puerta de la enfermería, tomando la perilla e intentando abrirla, a la vez que esta se abría por dentro, el castaño retrocedió un par de pasos para que la puerta se abriese bien... de esta salió un hombre adulto, de cabellos castaños y piel acanelada, ojos color café oscuro, vestido de traje negro y camisa blanca..._

_El hombre dirigió su mirada hacia kaoru... sus penetrantes ojos parecían atravesar al castaño, aquel hombre lo miraba como si el chico fuese una basura, la mirada de sus ojos era imposible de describir, ira, rabia ,odio, rencor... todo eso conjugado en una sola mirada... _

_Padre...- dijo el castaño atónito, quedándose inmóvil..._

_Aquel hombre alzo la mano, y abofeteo al castaño lanzándolo al suelo, dejándole la mejilla de un tono rojizo, para luego continuar caminando de manera paciente, alejándose del lugar..._

_Kaoru se recargo en sus codos, intentando sentarse, alzo poco a poco su mano hasta llegar a su lastimada mejilla, sonriendo de manera vacia..._

_Kaoru...- susurro el ojiazul encuclillándose junto al castaño.._

_Yo... tuve la culpa...- susurra el castaño titubeante, hincándose frente a Louis ,clavando la mirada en el suelo, recargando una mano en el piso y con la otra en la mejilla _

_Kaoru tu no...-_

_Maldita sea!..- el castaño golpea el piso con ambos puños lleno de ira- se supone que yo la cuidaría! Y así ella podría permanecer en la academia!.. se supone... se supone que iríamos juntos al espacio!...- la voz del castaño comenzaba a quebrase, y sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse... _

_Kaoru...-_

_Quizás.. quizás si... si hubiese insistido más con el medicamento... o si me hubiese negado a que presentara la prueba... ella... ella no...- algunas lagrimas comienzan a resbalar de los ojos del castaño, una tras otra sin detenerse, amargas lagrimas... de culpa.. remordimiento.. dolor... jamás en su vida se había sentido tan impotente... tan culpable..._

--((00))--((00))--((00))--((00))--((00))--((00))--((00))--((00)--((00))--((00))--

vemos al pequeño adam observando atentamente por la ventana de "la casa de todos", la lluvia había cesado hace ya un rato, y el cielo lucia despejado... poblado nuevamente de nubes... las hojas del "gran árbol" se encontraban tapizadas de gotas de agua... y el sol hacia nuevamente su aparición en la isla...

ya han tardado mucho...- dice el pequeño adam dirigiendo su preocupada mirada al resto de sus compañeros, los cuales lo veían de una manera similar...

estoy segura de que no tardaran...- dice menori, tratando de calmar al pequeño...

ya ah pasado mucho rato, deberían de haber llegado ya...- comenta Bell, ante la situación, poniéndose de pie...- iré a buscarlos... no puedo quedarme aquí ...

Bell, ellos...-

Bell tiene razón menori...- comenta el rubio, interrumpiendo a la peliazul, ante la mirada de los presentes...- quizá les ocurrió algo... te acompaño Bell...- dirige su mirada hacia una muy confundida menori, sonriendo a manera de cómplice...

Que?!... (1,2,3) o.o… oh… n.n estoy de acuerdo... Howard, acompaña a Bell a buscar a kaoru y luna, los demás esperaremos aquí...- Comenta la peliazul...

Enserio o.o- (todos)

n.n, entonces que así sea! Andando Bell!...- exclama triunfal el rubiecito empujando a Bell, por la espalda y saliendo de la habitación...

ah... s...si..-

" _solo espero que Howard sepa lo que hace.."_- piensa la ojipurpura suspirando resignada y recargando su rostro en su mano...

--((00))--((00))--((00))--((00)) --((00))--((00))--((00))--((00))

Vemos al castaño sentado en la pared junto a la puerta de la enfermería, abrazado a sus piernas y con el rostro entre sus rodillas, mirando fijamente un reloj que colgaba de la pared, junto a este, se encontraba sentado Louis, este ultimo, básicamente "desparramado" en el piso.

Ya era tarde, habían pasado varias horas desde el incidente, y el medico escolar no había salido de aquella habitación...

La puerta comienza a abrirse lentamente, provocando que ambos chicos se pusieran de pie rápidamente, de esta salió el asesor de habitación de los chicos, cerrando la puerta tras de el...

Asesor... como esta aiko?!.- pregunta el castaño exaltado...

Aquel hombre solo niega con la cabeza, provocando que el castaño entrase en desesperación, cristalizando sus ojos...

Aiko...- el castaño intenta pasar al cuarto, siendo detenido por el asesor, - debo entrar!.. debo asegurarme de que este bien!..

No puedes entrar!...-

Pero asesor!... no puede!..- el chico comienza a forcejear intentando entrar, mientras el asesor hace lo posible por evitar que el chico entre..

Kaoru! Detente- el ojiazul sujeta al castaño por los brazos, evitando que este siguiese forcejeando – es inútil.. Vámonos..

Pero aiko... no puedo dejarla sola!..-

Kaoru andando!...- el ojiplata se lleva al chico del lugar, entre jalones y demás

--((00))--((00))--((00))--((00)) --((00))--((00))--((00))--((00))

_el reloj marca casi las 12:00am, vemos un habitación iluminada por las rayos de la luna, que podía ser apreciada en toda su belleza desde la ventana... cerca de esta misma, pegada a la pared, se encuentra una cama, en esta, vemos a la ojiplata recostada, conectada a varias maquinas que le permitían seguir con vida, medidor de pulsaciones, mascara de aire, suero... y demás cosas mantenían a la castaña en este mundo ... en la esquina de aquella habitación, se encontraba una enfermera, sentada en una silla, con un libro en su regazo durmiendo tranquilamente..._

_la ventana comienza a abrirse poco a poco, y de esta vemos al castaño, saltando al interior de la habitación procurando no hacer ruido,._

_No le importaba que había dicho el asesor, el quería verla, solo así podría estar tranquilo..._

_El chico comienza a recorrer la habitación con la vista, topándose finalmente con la cama de la chica..._

_Aiko...- susurra el castaño_

_Kaoru camina hasta la cama de la chica hincándose al pie de esta y tomando la mano de aiko entre las suyas... se encontraban frías... de no ser porque el medidor de pulsaciones seguía sonando... el castaño hubiese dado por hecho la muerte de la chica..._

_aiko...- susurra el castaño con delicadeza, dirigiendo sus ojos marrones hacia la chica... . nunca... nunca más... te dejare sola... lo prometo... si te recuperas prometo que nunca mas te dejare sola..._

**_y como veras... no pude mantener mi promesa..._**

**_que ocurrió después?- (luna)_**

**_se la llevaron...-_**

_no pueden llevársela!...-grita el chico siendo sujetado por varios profesores_

_vemos un grupo de paramédicos que sacan a aiko de la habitación de la enfermería en una camilla, la chica aun inconsciente, profundamente dormida, con la tez pálida y una fiebre muy alta..._

_por favor! No se la lleven!-_

_kaoru cálmate!...- exclama uno de los profesores...- es lo mejor para aiko!..._

_kaoru cesa por un momento..._

_entonces... entonces déjenme ir!- forcejeando para sacarse de hay...- no la dejare sola!..._

_kaoru...- se escucha un débil susurro deteniendo el pleito entre los presentes_

_los presentes se detuvieron ante aquel susurro débil de aiko, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la chica..._

_aiko...- susurra el castaño soltándose de los profesores que lo sujetaban, corriendo hacia la chica. Y tomando la mano de esta entre las suyas.- estas b..._

_kaoru...- susurra la chica, interrumpiendo al castaño...- prométeme que... iras al espacio..._

_pero... ai-chan... se supone que tu y yo...-_

_ne.. kaoru..- interrumpe la chica sonriendo dulcemente...- ambos iremos al espacio!... juntos verdad?... yo tardare un poco.. pero ... ambos viajaremos juntos!..._

_aiko...- susurra el castaño soltando la mano de la chica... mientras se la llevan_

------------------------------ Fin flash back-----------------------------------

después de eso… ella no pudo regresar a la academia...- comenta el castaño con un aire de nostalgia

porque?...-

pues...-suspira- su cuerpo siempre fue muy frágil... débil... no era apto para viajes tan prolongados al espacio...-

kaoru...- susurra luna , dirigiendo su mirada al piso por unos segundos para después voltear a ver al castaño de manera decidida- volverás a verla! Estoy segura!... regresaremos a la colonia!

El castaño giro su rostro hacia luna, regalándole una sonrisa cálida provocando que la chica de sonrojase... el chico tenia una sonrisa tan linda!... y para rematar esos hipnotizantes ojos castaños... que mas podía pedir... pero algo raro sucedía... la distancia comenzaba a acortarse entre ellos... ninguno no sabia muy bien lo que pasaba... seria su imaginación? O la ley de magneto actuando en ellos?... lo cierto era que la distancia se volvía cada vez mas corta... ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro fusionándose con la suya ... cerrando lentamente sus ojos, dejándose llevar por el momento... nada podía estropearlo...

Howard!... los encontré!!-

Bell?!- exclamaron ambos chicos separándose de golpe

O casi nada...

--------------------------------------------Fin del 6º capitulo---------------------------

Hola hola! que les parecio eh? jeje en lo personal XD juju soy una mala persona XDD ah pero ese tan esperado beso se dara pronto! jeje este ya es el 6º cap. y no l afalsa alarma anterior XD ahora contestare los reviews:

Al3-ChAn: juju grax. huuy fans XD no me lo esperaba jejeje o///o

Mina Orimoto: ahhh mina!! jeje que sime gusta FMA? XD me encanta!! (XD bueno me encanta edward) jeje espero que este cap. te haya gustado! XD dedicado a todos los fans del kaolun jeje y... buenisisma contestación!asi se habla mina!! XD

Tormenta oscura: jeje gracias, y creo que luna tardara un poquito mas en enterarce jeje

Namonaki Rei: huuy tu hermanito tiene una hermanita XD eh jaja wiii gracias por tu review me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi fic!! aqui esta la conti

Vane12: juju aqui esta lo que le ize a aiko XD no soy mala pero pues si algo maldita y dramatica jeje espro que te hay agustado! nos leemos despues! XD ah wii tengo 2 nuevas hermanas! vane chan y kaori-chan! XD wiii

mudkip-chan: juju perdon x la falsa alarma jeje aqui esta la conti! espero te guste!!


	8. tierno secreto

El castaño giro su rostro hacia luna, regalándole una sonrisa cálida provocando que la chica se sonrojase... el chico tenia una sonrisa tan linda!... y para rematar esos hipnotizantes ojos castaños... que mas podía pedir... pero algo raro sucedía... la distancia comenzaba a acortarse entre ellos... ninguno no sabia muy bien lo que pasaba... seria su imaginación? O la ley de magneto actuando en ellos?... lo cierto era que la distancia se volvía cada vez mas corta... ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro fusionándose con la suya ... cerrando lentamente sus ojos, dejándose llevar por el momento... nada podía estropearlo...

Howard!... los encontré!!-

Bell?!- exclamaron ambos chicos separándose de golpe

O casi nada...

---((00))---((00))---((00))---((00))---((00)) ---((00))---((00))---((00))---((00))---((00))---((00))---((00))---((00))---((00))---((00))

Hace ya un rato que Howard y Bell, habían encontrado a Luna y Kaoru, y ahora se encontraban de vuelta en "la casa de todos".

Vemos el improvisado comedor de la casa, en el cual se encuentran, Adam, Luna, Chako, Shingo, Howard, Menori y Bell, estos últimos preguntándole a la pelinaranja sobre lo ocurrido...

Lo importante es que ya estas bien...- dice Bell sonriendo tranquilamente...

Si... pero kaoru salió lastimado...- susurra Luna en tono preocupado, más para ella misma que para los demás...

Note preocupes Luna...- dice Chako en tono animado...- Sharla se encuentra curando a Kaoru...

Si, además...- comenta Shingo...- kaoru es demasiado fuerte como que para algo así le afecte...

Apuesto que en cuento le digan que puede pararse de la cama, saldrá a cazar algo, aunque nos neguemos...- comenta Menori, dibujando una sonrisa amable en su rostro...

Además... hierva mala nunca muere...- comenta howard distraído..

Ò.ó Howard!...- dice la ojipurpura dándole un codazo al rubio

Jeje, tienen razón...- comenta Luna, sonriendo calmadamente...- _"aun así... no deja de preocuparme..."_

Se escuchan unos pasos que atraen la atención de los presentes hacia la puerta del cuarto de los chicos...

Creo que con eso...- dice Sharla saliendo del cuarto con un trasto con algo de agua entre las manos...

¿Cómo esta Kaoru?...- pregunta Luna poniéndose de pie..

se encuentra bien, ahora mismo lo deje despierto y...- dice sharla siendo interrumpida por luna, la cual entra al cuarto de los chicos...

O-O??...-(todos XD)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El cuarto se encontraba iluminado por algunos rayos del sol, hacia un bello día, y el cielo se encontraba despejado (gran ironía, tomando en cuenta la ventisca de ayer n.nU ), en la cama junto a la ventana, vemos a kaoru sentado en la cama, cobijado hasta la cadera, con su camisa extendida a un lado de la esta.

El joven traía puesto su chaleco gris, cubriéndole parte del pecho, en el cual, tenia algunos vendajes... de preferencia se hubiera quedado sin camisa y sin chaleco pero, existía la posibilidad de que alguna de sus compañeras entrase, y esa le parecía una situación algo embarazosa...

Se encontraba mirando las nubes, perdido entre sus tonos azules, y dejando que el viento que entraba por la ventana, juguetease entre sus cabellos, en verdad se encontraba inmerso en sus pensamientos...varias preguntas azotaban su mente... y pues, no era para menos que se encontrase algo alterado... pues hace unas horas, su muerte se vio cerca... y de santa suerte, había salido de esa situación solo con algunos golpes...

"_si hubiese muerto en ese momento... ¿qué habría pasado?...morir... no puedo morir... no ahora que hemos llegado tan lejos...-_ Sin duda alguna, el "morir" no era un lujo que podía considerar el castaño... pues necesitaba seguir vivo...

_No puedo morir...-_ piensa el castaño apretando los puños...-_ no... no aquí... no puedo permitirme morir... si eso sucediera... ellos se llevarían a aiko de regreso... y la encerrarían de nuevo..._- sacude bruscamente su cabeza... no quería ni siquiera recordar esos tiempos... y no permitiría que su hermana volviera a sufrir esos sucesos de nuevo...

--------------------- flash back--------------------------

vemos a un niño de cabellos castaños de aproximadamente 5 años, vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa negra sobre otra azul marino de manga larga, y tenis color negro... el pequeño se encontraba escondido tras una maceta, y vigilaba el pasillo de manera impaciente... asomando su cabeza de vez en cuando para asegurarse que no venga nadie...

bien... aya voy..- susurra el pequeño, poniéndose de pie, apretando los ojos y corriendo hasta una puerta cerrada

el castaño abre lentamente los ojos, observando detenidamente la puerta, a la vez que un brillo de alegría comienza a notarse en los castaños ojos del chico, al mismo tiempo que se dibuja en el rostro de este una sonrisa aliviada.. el pequeño toma aire, y cambia su expresión a una más decidida, extendiendo su pequeña mano hasta el picaporte de esta y girándolo lentamente, entreabriéndola... a cada centímetro que la puerta se abría, la sonrisa del castaño crecía cada vez más...

kaoru!¿qué crees que haces?- se escucha una voz masculina al fondo del pasillo, asustando al pequeño y provocando que este lo voltease a ver...

pa... padre...-susurra el pequeño con algo de temor en su mirada, soltando inmediatamente el picaporte y retrocediendo un poco...- yo.. yo solamente...

¿qué te hemos dicho sobre entrar hay?!-

lo se padre pero...-

sabes que esta estrictamente prohibido que molestes a tu hermana!!-

pero aiko se siente sola en ese lugar... yo solamente...-

nada de "peros" kaoru, tu sabes bien que tu hermana esta muy enferma! Y no debes molestarla!!-

pero esta encerrada hay!...-

no me respondas!... sabes de antemano que tu hermana necesita mucho reposo!...- comienza a caminar hacia kaoru tomándole del brazo y llevándoselo de hay...

pero... padre!...-

kaoru, tu sabes que... yo solamente hago lo que es mejor para tu hermanita...- dice su padre sin dirigirle la mirada mientras lo jala lejos de ese lugar...

pero padre...- el pequeño dirige su mirada hacia la puerta entreabierta, donde logra divisar a la pequeña con un vestido blanco, de cabellos castaño y llorosos ojos plata asomándose tímidamente...su mirada era casi suplicante...

la pequeña desvía sus plateados ojos dejando correr algunas lagrimas por sus mejillas a la vez que cierra la puerta de la habitación...

aiko...- susurra el chico en tono triste...

---------------------------------------------------- fin flash back--------------------------------

no! por nada del mundo permitiría eso!... sobre su cadáver ellos volverían a encerrarla!...

kaoru?...- se escucha una voz sacando al chico de sus pensamientos...

luna...- dice kaoru girando su rostro hacia la entrada topándose con la pelinaranja y esbozando una tierna sonrisa..

¿cómo te sientes?..-

ya mejor... aunque algo cansado... ¿y tu?-

bien, gracias a ti no me paso nada...-

me alegra...- sonríe dulcemente, provocando un sonrojo en la chica

ah.. di.. dime... ¿ aun te duele algo?...- dice la chica con cierto nerviosismo acercándose a la cama y sentándose al borde de esta

ya no tanto... aunque aun no puedo moverme con libertad...-

ya veo...- dice la chica sonriendo dulcemente provocando un sonrojo en el castaño, el cual, casi de inmediato se oculto tras su fleco...

ambos jóvenes desvían su mirada hacia direcciones diferentes, sonrojándose tenuemente... tras unos segundos, ambos miran de reojo al otro, para después volver a desviar la mirada rápidamente al notar que el otro los vio...

------------------------------ colonia espacial-------------------------------

vemos en los pasillos de la academia a varios alumnos conversando, de pronto una puerta se abre y de esta, sale una chica de cabellos castaños, hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros, piel clara y penetrantes ojos color plata, cargando un par de libros contra su pecho, vestida con una falda larga de color blanco, una camiseta azul y sandalias de tiras, caminaba con la mirada gacha ante los susurros de los alumnos presentes...

esa no es la hermana de uno de los chicos que desapareció?- se escucho la voz de una de las chicas... 

ah! Tienes razón... pobre que angustia ¿no crees?- contesto una chica junto a ella

es la hermana de kaoru cierto?- interrumpe otra del grupo

parece que si... me dijeron que se la vive enferma, y ahora que su hermano no esta pues vive sola...- informa otra de las susodichas

jaja, pues entonces, el perderse es lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado a kaoru!- comenta una de las chicas atrayendo la atención del resto de sus amigas, y de la ojiplata la cual se detiene de golpe junto a estas...

¿a que te refieres?...- pregunta una...

pues... a que ahora, ya no tendrá que vivir con la carga de hacerse cargo de ella ¿no creen?, en lo personal me parece un gran alivio para kaoru, el ya no tener que estar cargando con su hermana...- comenta la primera

jajaja, tienes razón- dice una de las del grupo, riendo, seguida del resto...

idiotas...- susurra la ojiplata acelerando el paso y alejándose del lugar atrayendo la atención de una de las chicas del grupo, la cual se calla de golpe y se cubre la boca...

ah!...- Mira a sus amigas la cuales también se callan al notar que la ojiplata se marchaba - ¿creen que nos haya escuchado? ...

La ojiplata sale del edificio a toda prisa, oculta tras su fleco... verdaderamente las chicas del colegio resultaban ser unas completas idiotas... ¿ellas que podían saber sobre lo que su hermano pensaba?! El no la consideraba una molestia... ¿verdad?...  
la castaña se detuvo de golpe abriendo los ojos a sobremanera... ¿y si su hermano en verdad la consideraba una molestia?... aiko sacudió la cabeza intentando sacarse eso de la mente y comenzando a caminar con la mirada gacha, eso era una estupidez, no se podía tomar enserio lo que dijeron esas chicas... pero... ¿qué tal si...?... no! Definitivamente no!... tenia que sacarse eso de la mente...

comenzó a caminar, subiendo unos escalones a toda prisa, hasta llegar a la puerta de su apartamento, saco una llave con un llavero en forma de gatito negro con ojos turquesa, la introdujo dentro de la ranura y abrió la puerta entrando rápidamente y cerrándola tras ella...

hermano...- susurro la chica sujetándose de la pared, cayendo de rodillas, y tirando los libros, oprimiéndose el pecho haciendo una mueca de dolor...-no.. de.. nuevo...- intentando ponerse de pie y tomando un frasco con algunas pastillas que se encontraban en la mesa...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"hermano..."

Ahh!...- exclamo el castaño, haciendo una mueca de dolor ante aquella punzada oprimiéndose el pecho, abriendo los ojos a sobremanera..-"aiko..."

kaoru! Estas bien?...- pregunta luna en tono angustiado...

s.. si, no te preocupes solo fue... una pequeña punzada... no fue nada...- contesta el chico con dificultad...

se.. seguro... ¿no quieres que le hable a sharla?- pregunta la chica poniéndose de pie y comenzando a caminar, siendo sujetada de la mano por el castaño, deteniéndose de golpe...- ka... kaoru...- gira su rostro al de el chico, el cual miraba en dirección contraerá a donde estaba ella...

estoy bien...- susurra el castaño, girando su rostro a hacia la chica soltándola lentamente...- no te vallas... 

ka... kaoru?...- dice luna extraña para después sonreír cálidamente...- de acuerdo... pero...- comenta la chica hincándose junto a la cama y acercándose a los vendajes del castaño...-

que... que haces!?...- pregunto el chico sonrojándose de golpe

pues revisándote ¿que más?- contesta la chica mirando a un muy avergonzado kaoru XD- ahora deja de moverte para poder hacerlo bien...- regresa su mirada a los vendajes..

ahhh! Luna... no... no hace falta...- hace una mueca de dolor cuando la chica le oprime un poco el abdomen 

deja de quejarte!...- le afloja un poco lo vendajes revisando minuciosamente el abdomen del chico, el cual, se podría decir que se encontraba sudado frió...- parece que no tienes nada...

te lo dije...- comento el chico acercando su rostro hacia su abdomen para poder verlo mejor...

esta bien pero... – dice la chica lazando el rostro topándose con el de el castaño frente a ella, sonrojándose tenuemente al igual que el chico, el cual la miraba atónito...- Ahh... yo.. yo...

la pelinaranja se encontraba completamente perdida entre los penetrantes ojos del chico... su mente estaba en blanco, y le era imposible mover un solo músculo... el castaño alzo su mano tomando lentamente la barbilla de la ojiazul, y acercándola hacia el cerrando lentamente los ojos, siendo imitado por la chica...

luna sentía como la respiración del chico se fusionaba con la suya, y lentamente se volvían una... pasaba de nuevo... la pelinaranja no quería que ese momento terminara, aunque en su interior sentía algo de miedo porque alguien entrase y pues... el pensamiento de la chica se corto de golpe al sentir los labios del castaño sobre los suyos, en un corto y cálido beso... el chico se separo lentamente de luna mirándola por unos segundos... ante la mirada atónita de la chica la cual abrió los ojos de golpe ante el contacto de los labios...

el castaño soltó la barbilla de la chica, desviando la mirada algo apenado...

luna... yo...- dijo el castaño siendo interrumpido por la chica la cual le robo un corto beso en los labios, ante la mirada atónita del chico el cual, se dejo llevar poco a poco por el momento, tomando el rostro de la chica con ternura...

No fue el mejor, ni el más apasionado... pero si el más especial entre ambos...

Unos lentos pasos se escuchaban venir desde fuera de la habitación, entrando lentamente a esta...

Luna...- dice la ojipurpura casi en susurro entrando a la habitación y topándose con la escena anterior, abriendo la boca atónita...

La verdad es que eso era lo ultimo que esperaba ver... una tierna sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de menori, mientras su mirada reflejaba cierta calidez... giro lentamente disponiéndose a salir... definitivamente... ese suceso seria celosamente guardado por las cuatro paredes de la habitación y ella...

Fin del 8º capitulo

-------------------------------------------------

**Alfin me digne a subir este capitulo!!! XDD Ahh bueno mi musa regreso -.- solo espero que no se largue de nuevo dejándome abandonada... ahora, lamento mucho la espera enserio! T-T me siento fatal por no haber actualizado, esque, verán como explicarlo... O-O debía como 50 trabajos en el colegio y los exámenes se acercaban y no habia estudiado, y luego sufrí un trauma seguido de un colapso nervioso... y ... y.. XD pero bueno, les traigo la buena noticia de que saque buenas notas (por lo pronto no reprobé) además de que mi musa me dio pistas de cómo seguir el fic...pero pese a que ya tenia la idea en mente, no fluían las palabras adecuadas para expresarlas... jeje aunque le metí algunas cosas que al principio no tenia planeadas... pero, ¡eso hace más divertido el escribir un fic! XD para ser sincera, yo también me traumo con "y ahora que pasara!!" XDD porque termino cambiando mucho de lo que tenia planeado escribiendo algo diferente jeje y para seguir con el próximo capitulo necesito volver a ver algunos capítulos de la serie así que pues quien sabe cuando me vuelvan a ver XDD bien ahora, los dejo con los reviews... **

**Nina-chan: **jaja no te di adelanto porque no te conectas mujer! XDD T-T neee te extrañoo XDD espero que este capitulo te guste... lamento la espera.

**Adelle Beth: **yuupi!! XDD edward es genial! Y ni hablar de Coud! –w- T-T aunque sea de Ren... XD eso no nos quita el tacooooote de ojo ¿verdad? XDD jaja, pues si, la verdad es que esa bofetada (capitulo anterior) fue causa de una de mis traumas T-T... pero el papi de Ko-chan es muy sobre protector con aiko (próximamente explicare el porque aiko nació así) juju y ahora Bell no interrumpio muajajajaja XDDD jeje espero que te haya gustado este capitulo! Sayonara!

**Vane-12: ** jeje de las 3 primeras no esta tan mal nee-chan, además Kao ya sabe que soy incapaz de matar a aiko... o a alguien (T-T esque tengo corazón de pollo) ahhh! Solo espero que no hayas explotado aun! XDD jeje see io también odio a Bell (-.- creo que todos XDD jaja) aquí esta la Conti espero que te haya gustado!

**Mudkip-chan: **see los interrumpieron pero este capi es el desquite XDD jaja... -.- si la verdad es que el asunto de aiko esta feo y el remordimiento de kaoru me da como que "ahhh"... XDD pero veras... soy una dramática jaja espero que este capi te haya gustado!

**NamonakiRei: **see, aiko debió tomarse el medicamento, pero esque a la pobre se le va el avión a veces n.nU jeje, y pues comprendo tu odio hacia Bell... (valla que todos lo tenemos XDD) jeje espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado! VIVA EL KAOLUN!!!

**Marion-chan: ** Nee-chan! XDD jaja graciaas por tu apoyo jeje wiiiiiiiiiiii soy feliz XDD pensé que te habías olvidado de mi o que me perdí en el hoyo negro de la galaxia nebulosa en tus recuerdos jaja espero que te haya gustado!

**-SaKuritah-:** jeje ves... no es tan malo XDD ya sabes que soy ferviente fan del kaolun así que primero muerta antes de colocar a kaoru con otra chica, amenos que al final se quede con luna y la historia en verdad lo amerite jaja, espero que este capi sea de tu agrado!

**Hime-chan n n: **jaja e aquí tu beso XDDD sin interferencias O.O creo... XDD jaja nee, espero que este capi sea de tu agrado

**Bueno, me despido por ahora (O.O espero) XDD y muchas gracias a todos quienes leen este fic, y a quienes se toman el tiempo de dejarme reviews, crean que trabajo para dar lo mejor de mi, y brindarles una historia mas o menos decente XD y sin tantas estupideces que acostumbro jaja, gracias por todo su apoyo! Y recuerden que este es un trabajo de fans para fans! Traten bien a nuestros compañeros escritores ¿si? Gracias!**

**Kawaii katori **


	9. Reflexión del bosque

-((00))-((00)) -((00))-((00)) -((00)) -((00)) -((00))-((00))-((00))-((00))-

-((00))-((00)) -((00))-((00)) -((00)) -((00)) -((00))-((00))-((00))-((00))-

_Se escuchaban algunos sollozos dentro de aquella habitación decorada por bellas flores blancas, en el fondo se alcanzaba a divisar una especie de altar... junto a este, se encontraba una mujer que lloraba desconsolada entre los brazos del que aparentemente era su marido, con el rostro cubierto por una delgada gasa de tono negro._

_Junto a las paredes, se encontraban algunos asientos, ocupados por varios adultos y muchos niños vestidos con el uniforme de algún colegio para pilotos. Las niñas, llorando desconsoladas abrazándose unas a otras... y los niños, pues la mayoría miraban el suelo con un gesto atónito mientras otros tantos se encontraban llorando en silencio._

_Sobre una mesa llena de flores, se lograba apreciar una fotografía, decorada con un listón negro... en la cual se encontraba un niño de no más de 9 años, piel clara, ojos color azul cielo con mirada amable, y cabellos plata cubriéndole un poco el rostro en el cual se lograba apreciar una cálida y bella sonrisa... _

_Se encontraba lloviendo afuera, y se alcanzaba a escuchar como las gotas de lluvia golpeaban contra la ventana... _

_Vemos como se abre lentamente la puerta principal, atrayendo la atención de los presentes, los cuales miraban fijamente la entrada para observar a quienes habían llegado... una niña de unos 9 años, piel clara y tersa, tiernos ojos color plata y cabellos castaños, los cuales le llegaban un poco más debajo de los hombros... llevaba puesto un vestido color negro, y entre sus manos, un pequeño ramo con rosas blancas, junto a ella, un niño de la misma edad, piel clara algo acanelada, inexpresivos ojos café y cabello marrón, un poco más arriba de los hombros casi por la nuca, vestido con un pantalón de vestir negro, un saco del mismo color, y una camisa blanca desfajada..._

_Mientras los mellizos se aproximaban a la mesa donde se depositaban las flores se escuchaban algunos susurros entre la gente, acompañados de miradas gélidas..._

_Ese es Kaoru... – susurro una de las chicas ex compañeras de Louis en la academia seguida de algunos murmullos por parte de las que la rodeaban..._

_¿Cómo se atreve?... – susurro uno de los chicos del grupo mirando con rencor al joven castaño el cual, solo continuaba caminando junto a su melliza..._

_El pequeño castaño se detuvo pasos antes de llegar a la mesa donde se encontraba la fotografía del joven de cabellos plata, mientras que su hermana colocaba las flores en la mesa y miraba por unos instantes la foto del chico..._

_Aiko y Louis siempre habían tenido una muy buena relación, y aunque odiaba admitirlo hasta el incluso sentía algo de simpatía por el chico... ¿simpatía?... era raro pero... Kaoru nunca antes había pasado tanto tiempo con alguien que no fuese Aiko... y pues debido a que su hermana y el ojiazul eran muy amigos, pues no podía evitar pasar tiempo con Louis... sin duda le fue tomando aprecio... el cual poco a poco se convirtió en una amistad un poco extraña, tomando en cuenta que Kaoru trataba a Louis como si no lo tuviese enfrente y constantemente le decía que era un "tonto" cada vez que el chico se tropezaba o llegaba ultimo en una competencia por ayudar a alguien que se hubiese quedado atrás..._

"_sin duda era un verdadero tonto"- pensó el castaño sonriendo para sí mismo con un aire de nostalgia, dando un par de pasos al frente para lograr apreciar mejor la foto..._

_Tú!!... – se escucho la voz de una mujer a poca distancia del castaño_

_Kaoru y aiko dirigieron su mirada hacia la madre de Louis la cual miraba al castaño con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, las cuales no dejaban de brotar, una tras otra, mientras apuntaba al mayor de los mellizos con el dedo, con una mirada llena de odio..._

_Tú fuiste!! Tú mataste a mi Louis!!.. –_

_Tranquilízate Mitsuky... - decía su marido mientas sujetaba a la mujer del brazo..._

_Dime como quieres que me tranquilice Takato??– dijo mirando directamente a su marido mientras continuaba llorando... – si ese... ese niño es el asesino de nuestro hijo!...- grito a todo pulmón mientras volvía su mirada hacia Kaoru y lo apuntaba con el dedo... _

_El castaño dio un par de pasos hacia atrás mirando directamente los ojos de la madre de su ex compañero de habitación... la mirada de esa mujer era tan penetrante que básicamente podía sentir el dolor y el odio dentro de ella... a la vez que se escuchaban varios murmullos por parte de quienes lo rodeaban..._

_Pero que esta diciendo?...- interrumpió Aiko apretando los puños y mirando a la madre de Louis fijamente... – mi hermano no..._

_Tu hermano es el culpable de la muerte de Louis!!... si el no hubiese... si el no hubiese soltado la mano de mi hijo... él estaría a mi lado!!...-_

_Que acaso no tienes vergüenza Kaoru?!...- exclamo uno de los ex compañeros del castaño en la academia, mientras se ponía de pie y miraba fijamente al castaño- presentarte en el funeral de Louis después de que tu fuiste quien lo dejo morir... -_

_Takashi... - susurro la castaña viendo incrédula al chico que se ponía de pie y acusaba directamente a su hermano... _

_El joven de cabellos negros y ojos verdes miraba gélidamente al castaño... mientras este esbozaba una media sonrisa irónica... si mal no recordaba, tan solo un par de semanas atrás, él era el ídolo de ese chico... que rápido podía cambiar de opinión una persona... de un momento a otro, paso de ser "el chico más respetado y admirado de toda la academia!" a "un maldito asesino"... cosa que, para ser sincero le importaba realmente poco... lo que en verdad le molestaba, era lo hipócrita que podían resultar las personas..._

_Aiko... – dijo el castaño mirando de reojo a la chica... – es hora de irnos..._

_Hermano... – susurro la chica mientras el castaño extendía su mano hacia ella... – esta bien... – dijo tomando la mano del chico el cual la presiono un poco y comenzó a andar detrás de él..._

_Los mellizos comenzaron a caminar, abriéndose paso entre la gente, que los miraba de una manera fría... kaoru, mantenía la mirada fija en la puerta... mientras aiko miraba de reojo a las personas a su alrededor... le molestaba lo estúpidas q podían resultar aquellas personas que negaban con la cabeza al ver pasar a su hermano, y lo inmensamente hipócrita que resultaban los compañeros que decían admirar mucho al castaño..._

_Solo espero que tu también pierdas algo sumamente valioso para ti!... –grito la madre de Louis segundos antes que kaoru saliera del edificio..._

-((00))-((00)) -((00))-((00)) -((00)) -((00)) -((00))-((00))-((00))-((00))-

Kaoru despertó de sobresalto rozando con la cabeza una de las ramas del árbol debajo el cual dormía, respirando agitadamente.

Hace unas horas el castaño había salido a caminar un rato a los alrededores... lo necesitaba, después de todo lo que había pasado y el cambio repentino de la situación...

Hace unos meses habían logrado salir de aquella isla en la que permanecían atrapados gracias a una nave que habían construido...

_Y bajo un precio bastante caro... _- pensó Kaoru recordando a Porto-Sama, sacudió su cabeza, no le gustaba pensar en eso.

Después de cruzar un enorme mar, e incontables problemas, habían llegado al fin a un nuevo continente, con las esperanzas renovadas... pero todas sus ilusiones se vieron cegadas cuando un misterioso computador comenzó a atacarlos, con la finalidad de asesinarlos... irónicamente, ese mismo computador ahora se había vuelto un fuerte aliado; el planeta estaba siendo amenazado por una tormenta gravitacional...

La misma que nos arrastro a aquí... - dijo el castaño para sí mismo, poniéndose de pie y comenzando a caminar...

El grupo había tomado la decisión de destruirla, y en cuanto saliera el sol, se pondrían en marcha para cumplir la misión, para eso era necesaria la ayuda de "sobreviviente" (esa era el nombre del dichoso computador con complejo de acecino)... así que resolvieron unirse para salvar el planeta... una decisión bastante prudente, si deseaban contar con la nave que se encontraba bajo el control de dicha máquina.

Talvez...esta será nuestra ultima noche aquí...- se dijo al castaño a sí mismo esbozando una sonrisa complacida.

Si todo salía bien, después de aniquilar a dicha tormenta, podrían volver a su hogar... lo que significaba que podría volver a ver a Aiko...

Una sonrisa de jubilo se dibujo en el rostro del castaño; después de tanto tiempo, por fin la volvería a ver... estaba ansioso, quería abrazarla y contarle todo lo que había visto...

Seguramente estaría vuelta loca en este sitio...- dijo el castaño, en todo divertido.

Si bien, lo último que hubiera deseado era que su hermana estuviese atrapada en este planeta también, podía imaginarse a la perfección el rostro de la chica al contemplar el cielo nocturno y puro.

Podía ver claramente a su querida hermana corriendo delante de él, mostrándole nuevas cosas, y examinando cada una de ellas con detenimiento, o talvez, jalándolo de la manga de la camisa con el fin de mostrarle, desde un punto elevado, un conjunto de estrellas que brillaban en el horizonte... o talvez la luna, completamente llena y brillando en todo su esplendor...

Luna...- susurró el chico algo sobresaltado.

¿Qué diría su hermana si él le contase sobre Luna? ¿O si le contase lo que sentía por ella?... ¿y si le platicara sobre aquella vez en la que se lastimo el abdomen y ellos se...?

el chico se sonrojo de golpe al recordar esa tarde, su mente era capaz de reproducir el momento exacto del beso con preescisión increíble... tanta que lo obligaba a ponerse nervioso, el tan solo recordarlo le producía al chico un gran regocijo... y a la vez una vergüenza tremenda al recordar como había finalizado aquel momento...

-((00))-((00)) -((00))-((00)) -((00)) -((00)) -((00))-((00))-((00))-((00))-

_el castaño soltó la barbilla de la chica, desviando la mirada algo apenado..._

_luna... yo...- dijo el castaño siendo interrumpido por la chica la cual le robo un corto beso en los labios, ante la mirada atónita del chico el cual, se dejo llevar poco a poco por el momento, tomando el rostro de la chica con ternura..._

_No fue el mejor, ni el más apasionado... pero sí el más especial entre ambos..._

_Al otro extremo de la habitación, y procurando no hacer ruido al caminar, se encontraba Menori... le daba mucho gusto él haber presenciado esa escena, pero le resultaba bastante vergonzoso el haber entrado en ese momento... solo deseaba salir pronto para poder dejar a ese par en lo suyo, y asegurarse de que nadie entrase..._

"_después de todo" – pensó la ojipurpura – "esos dos se merecen un momento a solas para variar"..._

_la chica extendió lentamente la mano para apartar la cortina que servia de puerta, pero para su sorpresa, esta se abrió justo antes de que ella pudiese si quiera acercarse..._

_Oye luna dice Sharla que... – comenzó a decir Howard, de mala gana, para después cambiar su expresión a una sumamente sorprendida – ¡que demo...!-_

_El chico fue callado por Menori la cual le tapo la coca casi al instante, abalanzándose sobre el provocando que cayeran al piso y haciéndole una seña de que se callara... mientras Howard manoteaba para zafarse de los brazos de la chica que lo estrangulaba, Menori continuaba sujetándolo por el cuello, súbitamente sonrojada_

_Acaso no puedes ser más idiota!- musitó la chica lanzando una mirada furiosa a Howard, el cual le hacia señas de que volteara hacia el frente_

_Menori siguió las manos de Howard con la mirada, topándose unos Kaoru y Luna súbitamente sonrojados y atónitos..._

_Esto...- comenzó a decir la peliazul soltando al rubio e hincándose junto a él, extremadamente apenada..._

_Ah..- exhalo Howard recuperando el aliento y sentándose junto a Menori, mirándola con sarna – bruja asesina – masculló _

_Cállate imbécil que esto es tu culpa...- dijo la chica en voz baja, apretando el borde de su falta con las manos._

_**MI**__ culpa? __» Excuse mua, __pero__yo__ no fui __el__ que salto __como__gato__ de __caza__ – le increpó __el__rubio__. _

_Ah __cállate__!. – __exclamo__ la __chica__fuertemente__ sonrojada._

_Luna solo miraba la escena con una expresión como fusión de vergüenza propia y pena ajena, mientras el castaño, solo los miraba con una venita enorme y un tic peligroso en la ceja..._

-((00))-((00)) -((00))-((00)) -((00)) -((00)) -((00))-((00))-((00))-((00))-

Si, podía recordarlo claramente, y aún tenia deseos de estrangular al rubio por eso... aunque, después de todo... la manera en la que Howard había actuado después del incidente, le demostró al chico que, tal vez, no valía tanto la pena estrangularlo... después de todo... era un buen amigo...

-((00))-((00)) -((00))-((00)) -((00)) -((00)) -((00))-((00))-((00))-((00))-

_Luna y Menori habían salido de la habitación poco después, esta ultima, con el rostro color escarlata, disculpándose una y otra vez con la ojiazul, mientras ella le decía que no se preocupara..._

_Kaoru se limito a suspirar, dirigiendo una mirada cansada hacía la ventana..._

_Entonces...- susurró Howard, gateando rápidamente hasta el borde de la cama de Kaoru, y mirándolo con cierta inocencia infantil – ya es oficial?_

_¿A qué te refieres?...- preguntó el castaño, volteando a ver al chico junto a él..._

_pues...que ya le dijiste a Luna que.. bueno... ya sabes...- dijo en un susurró, sonrojándose un poco, lo cierto era que le apenaba bastante preguntarle eso al castaño, siendo que no había tanta confianza entre ellos... sin embargo, sintió que debía hacerlo, no era intromisión... solo una corazonada de que Kaoru necesitaba platicar al respecto..._

_el castaño se sonrojo de golpe... la verdad era que aun no hablaba con Luna del tema... y pese a eso, ya le había dado un beso... ¿acaso bastaban más explicaciones?..._

_umm, tomare eso como un "no"- dijo Howard, sentándose en una sillita cerca de la cama de Kaoru...- aunque creo que se sobrentiende... _

_bueno...- susurró Kaoru, bastante avergonzado_

_Me alegro mucho! – exclamo Howard, sonriendo con jubilo. – ya era hora ¿sabes?-_

_Kaoru solo lo miro confundido._

_Estaba comenzando a hartarme de seguir a Bell cada vez que los iba a buscar...- refunfuño más para si mismo que para el castaño, el cual, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al escucharlo. – ¿sabes que tuve que hacerle dar varias vueltas en circulo al bosque para que no los encontrara?... ah no, pero tenia que asomarse a la cueva- comento Howard molesto, inflando las mejillas._

_Al parecer, él los había encontrado antes, pero prefirió no decir nada hasta pasado un rato... aunque Bell logro encontrarlos antes de lo previsto por el rubio._

_Kaoru soltó una pequeña risa, la cual luego se convirtió en carcajada, podía ver claramente la escena:  
"Howard haciéndola de guía experto para perder a Bell" le parecía bastante cómico._

_El rubio lo miro confuso, para después girarse indignado..._

_Gracias...- dijo Kaoru sonriendo cálidamente._

_Howard lo miro sorprendido por unos segundos, parpadeando un par de veces, para después esbozar una sonrisa orgullosa_

_Esto... tu me agradas más que Bell...- dijo el chico rubio mirando las estrellas que se comenzaban a asomar en el cielo._

_Kaoru miro al chico, era muy sincero cuando se lo proponía._

_De cualquier forma... tienes bastante suerte... que daría yo por tener el valor de besar a Me...- comento el rubio... cubriéndose la boca al instante._

_El castaño lo miro divertido, si, también era bastante despistado al hablar. Una risa se escapo del chico castaño, no pudo evitarlo, el rostro de Howard tan rojo como la grana le provocaba bastante gracia._

_Ah! No te burles! – exclamo Howard avergonzado._

_Hazlo...- dijo el chico castaño, ante la mirada atónita del ojiverde._

_¿Qué?- susurró_

_que lo hagas- dijo Kaoru con aires de profesor._

_Estas chiflado!- exclamo Howard – Luna es buena, te correspondió... si se me ocurre besar a Menori...- un escalofrió atravesó al chico – terminare hasta el lado este de la isla, desorientado, adolorido y con amnesia...-_

_Kaoru estalló en carcajadas, ciertamente, seria un desenlace bastante probable... amenos que el chico rubio busque un buen momento para hacerlo (cuando Menori no este de malas con él, por ejemplo)_

_Escucha, te daré un consejo...- dijo Kaoru en voz baja, atrayendo la atención del rubio, el cual se acerco a él – pero solo porque dijiste que te simpatizo más que Bell...- rió._

_Vale...- dijo Howard, escuchando con atención._

_Solamente... busca el momento indicado, y utiliza las palabras adecuadas...- susurró el castaño a Howard, con un tono semejante al de un padre que da consejos a su hijo._

_El momento indicado... con las palabras indicadas...- susurró Howard en tono bajo, y después, su rostro se ilumino triunfal – enserio es tan sencillo?...-_

_Kaoru se encogió en hombros._

_Inténtalo...-_

_Vale!...- exclamo...- esto... no le dirás nada a Luna ¿verdad?-_

_El castaño negó con la cabeza._

_Gracias!- dijo Howard, mientras una sonrisa infantil se dibujaba en su rostro..._

-((00))-((00)) -((00))-((00)) -((00)) -((00)) -((00))-((00))-((00))-((00))-

Definitivamente, Kaoru había logrado apreciar la amistad de Howard, aunque testarudo, el chico era bastante agradable, y era posible entablar una buena conversación con él. Era una de las cosas buenas (además de Luna) que había sacado de este viaje.

Ahora que lo recuerdo... Aiko siempre decía que Howard le parecía simpático...- dijo Kaoru sonriendo con ironía, su hermana casi nunca se equivocaba en lo que respectaba a eso... y lo había comprobado con Louis...

El castaño suspiro... por un momento le volvió a la mente el momento en que su hermana se entero de la muerte de su más querido amigo.

-((00))-((00)) -((00))-((00)) -((00)) -((00)) -((00))-((00))-((00))-((00))-

_Louis esta... – susurró Aiko atónita, mientras miraba a su padre el cual, cargaba las maletas de Kaoru dentro de la casa, con una expresión deshonrada._

_El hombre la paso de largo, dejando las maletas en el borde de las escaleras, mientras dirigía una mirada gélida al castaño, que venia entrando a la casa._

_Espero estés orgulloso Kaoru... – decía mientras se giraba a su despacho._

_Padre...- comenzó el chico, sin saber muy bien que decir..._

_Yo no tengo un hijo!- le increpó furioso, entrando a su despacho y cerrando de golpe la puerta tras él._

_Kaoru lo miro atónito, las palabras de su padre le cayeron como un balde de agua fría, y continuaban dándole martillazos en la cabeza "Yo no tengo un hijo...". el castaño miro a su madre, que lo veía desde la punta de las escaleras, con la mano cubriendo su rostro, y lagrimas brotando de sus mejillas..._

_Madre...- dijo el chico, extendiendo la mano hacia ella._

_La mujer solo cerro los ojos, y corrió en dirección a su alcoba, hecha un mar de lagrimas._

_El castaño se sentía una basura... giro lentamente su rostro hacia donde se encontraba su hermana, temeroso, la observo..._

_La chica continuaba con la mirada fija en la puerta por donde había entrado el chico... con la mirada perdida... lentamente, miro a su hermano... sin mucha expresión en la mirada._

_Aiko...- susurró Kaoru caminando hacia ella..._

_Hermano...- dijo la chica en tono muerto ocultándose tras su fleco, obligando a Kaoru a detenerse frente a ella._

_A...Aiko- _

_Es mentira ¿cierto?...- dijo la chica mirándolo con una amplia y tierna sonrisa...- Louis no murió ¿verdad?...- decía, mientras algunas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas – Louis no... – la chica colapsó. Se soltó en llanto aferrándose al pecho de su hermano._

_Kaoru se sentía una completa escoria... vacilante, rodeo a la chica con sus brazos, preciándola contra él, soltando lagrimas, una tras otra, de culpa, resentimiento, impotencia y dolor._

_Aiko perdóname...- susurró._

_La chica solo negaba con la cabeza, incapaz de formular palabra alguna... entre sollozos, y oculta en el pecho de su hermano era un poco complicado comprender que decía... lentamente, la chica aparto su rostro de él, mirándolo fijamente._

_Hermano... cuéntame... cuéntame todo...-_

_El castaño la abrazo con fuerza, para después separarla lentamente de él, la tomo de la mano, y se la llevo hasta el balcón en donde solían mirar las estrellas en esas noches de insomnio._

_Comenzó con voz vacilante, platicando cada detalle de cómo habían sucedido las cosas, de cómo él y Louis habían sido acomodados juntos en la ultima prueba, y como ocurrió el accidente, hasta el momento culminante en el que Louis se perdía en el espació. La chica permanecía sentada frente a él, observándolo con detenimiento, sin interrumpirlo, sin protestar, solo escuchando atentamente el relato que nadie había deseado oír._

_Al finalizar, Kaoru estaba hecho un mar de lagrimas, pero, de una forma u otra, sentía un peso menos después de contarle lo ocurrido a Aiko._

_La chica solo permanecía atenta, mirando a su hermano con ojos comprensivos..._

_No es tu culpa...- susurró, acurrucándose en el pecho del chico y observando las estrellas. – después de todo... Louis cumplirá su sueño de una manera excepcional... además, esto me asegura que el día que viajemos al espacio... lo haremos los tres juntos – sonrió. – le pondría triste el verte llorar... hermano_

_Kaoru miro las estrellas... Louis llegaría más lejos que cualquier piloto... el castaño sonrió... ciertamente... viajarían los tres juntos al espacio. _

-((00))-((00)) -((00))-((00)) -((00)) -((00)) -((00))-((00))-((00))-((00))-

Kaoru sonrió mientras observaba las estrellas... definitivamente, le había hecho bastante bien caminar.

Fin del capítulo 9.

**Hola, hola gente! No, no están soñado, tampoco están bajo el efecto de un narcótico XD si! Así es! Eh subido un capitulo OoO uuuueeeeuuu xD lo se lo se, me tarde casí un año jaja pero pues, aquí lo tengo, no quedo muy bien xD esta hecho con sueñito pero pues bueno, espero les haya gustado, jaja es una reflexión de Ko-chan con bastantes flash backs, después de esto ya viene lo interesante! Kaoru debe decirle algo a Luna xD ¿Qué sera? Ni yo lo se XD solo se que tengo tarea de Taller de Lectura y aun no la hago X3 vale! Me despido por ahora!**

**En cuanto la prepa me lo permita, volvere con más!!**

**Matta-nee!! **


	10. La sonata del amor

**Este capítulo va dedicado con mucho cariño a todos quienes han seguido esta historia. Pero muy muuuy especialmente a mi Onee chan Itami! Por su cumpleaños…. Felicidades Onee! ¡Espero que este capítulo te guste! n.n**

**En el capitulo anterior**

-((00))-((00)) -((00))-((00)) -((00)) -((00)) -((00))-((00))-((00))-((00))-

_**Kaoru sonrió mientras observaba las estrellas... definitivamente, le había hecho bastante bien caminar**_

-((00))-((00)) -((00))-((00)) -((00)) -((00)) -((00))-((00))-((00))-((00))-

El sonido de un hermoso violín comenzó a resonar por todo el bosque, aquella melodía melancólica y dulce a la vez se mezclaba con el aire y jugueteaba entre las ramas de los árboles, mezclándose con los sonidos nocturnos que parecían moverse a los compas de la sonata.

Esa es…- susurro el castaño girando su rostro en dirección a algunos árboles… si mal no recordaba, un pequeño lago se ubicaba a unos pocos metros de donde él se encontraba…- Menori… -

El castaño se disponía a caminar, cuando detecto una tercera presencia entre los árboles… un chico rubio que se ocultaba tras uno de estos, mientras observaba con detenimientos a la joven peliazul tocar su amado instrumento.

¿Howard?...- susurro Kaoru en tono divertido, acercándose al rubio por detrás…-

-((00))-((00)) -((00))-((00)) -((00)) -((00)) -((00))-((00))-((00))-((00))-

En verdad le parecía bonita… y llevaba más de 20 minutos observándola… en el rostro de Howard, se dibujaba una sonrisa embelesada mientras repasaba con la mirada la silueta de Menori resaltada gracias al brillo de la Luna… ¿debía acercarse? Menori se encontraba sola y podría ser un buen momento para un contacto inteligente.

Howard trago saliva y un leve sonrojo se dibujo en sus mejillas, junto a una mirada decidida… aspiro hondo y se dispuso a caminar a la vez que la joven bajaba su violín y observaba el lago.  
El rubio dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, volviendo a su posición inicial.

Ahh…- suspiro Howard decepcionado de si mismo- ¿a quién diablos engaño? Me faltan agallas…-

¿Desde cuándo te da por espiar a la gente, Howard?-

El rubio dio un respingo ahogando su propio grito en la garganta, girando en redondo, tropezando y cayendo sobre sus codos.

¡Kaoru!...- Musitó – casi me da un infarto –

El castaño alzo una ceja mirando al chico hacia abajo y cruzándose de brazos.

Estas en el hoyo… ¿sabes? –

No me lo recuerdes…- susurro Howard dejándose caer al piso.

Oye…- susurro Kaoru apoyándose en sus rodillas para ver mejor al ojiverde – dime ¿Qué es lo que harás entonces? –

¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto el rubio, parpadeando un par de veces, algo confundido.

Pues a Menori…- corroboro Kaoru provocando que Howard se pusiera de pie al instante y le cubriese la boca.

Shht... Calla…- susurro Howard soltando al castaño.

Bueno entonces que… ¿te vas a quedar aquí toda la noche?...- le replico Kaoru.

No… bueno… si… bueno yo… esto… es que… bueno ella… yo no… es decir….-

Kaoru arqueo una ceja, definitivamente Howard podía tener mucho valor al momento de abrir la boca, o para tomar una decisión precipitada, pero si se trataba de Menori, la historia era otra…

Ahh – el castaño suspiro cansado mirando fijamente a Howard…- de acuerdo basta… - dijo, callando al rubio y tomándolo de los hombros, girándolo en dirección a Menori…-

¿Q… qué haces…?- pregunto el chico nervioso.

Te ayudo…- contesto Kaoru empujándolo fuertemente hasta la ojipurpura.

Ahh!...- exclamo Howard dando de tumbos hasta llegar algo más cerca de Menori, girando violentamente en dirección a Kaoru, mirándolo molesto.

Kaoru movió las manos en un ademán para que caminara, mientras le lanzaba una sonrisa de cómplice y se daba la media vuelta para irse. Howard solo le limito a suspirar resignado, para luego sonreír agradecido. Tomo aire y se dispuso a caminar hasta la chica, que se encontraba sentada sobre una roca tocando una amena melodía.

-((00))-((00)) -((00))-((00)) -((00)) -((00)) -((00))-((00))-((00))-((00))-

En verdad le fascinaba… el aire puro de la noche, la luna brillando en todo su esplendor, y su querido violín amenizando su rato… una muy bella manera de despedir a aquel planeta que había sido su hogar por tanto tiempo. Cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por su alma, que tocaba por ella una hermosa sonata dedicada solamente a una persona que, sabía, no podía escucharla.

"_mañana será el día, mañana todo podrá volver a la normalidad"_- pensó Menori abriendo los ojos, y mirando el lago.-_ "… eso quiere decir que… yo volveré a ser yo… y él volverá a ser él… entonces, volveremos a detestarnos. Él seguirá siendo el niño de papá… el niño rico y popular que solo se preocupa por si mismo… y yo… seguiré siendo la chica fría y aplicada que siempre ha detestado… entonces… lo nuestro quedara sepultado tal y como siempre ha estado".-_

Muy bien Menori…- se escucho una voz detrás de ella, seguida de unos aplausos…- no sabía que tocases tan bien.-

Howard…- susurro la chica girando su rostro, topándose con el del rubio.

Verdaderamente no se lo esperaba… ni si quiera había escuchado cuando se acercaba caminando… un pequeño sonrojo se asomo en sus mejillas. El cual se desvaneció rápido ante la sonrisa complacida de Howard.

Meno…-

¿Qué es lo que quieres?...- le interrumpió Menori a quemarropa dirigiéndole una mirada fría.

¡Qué violencia! Si yo solo quería hacerte compañía…-

La chica sonrió.

Pues veras… yo ya tengo compañía… Howard…- dijo ella en tono divertido.

¿Compañía?...- susurro Howard mirando a todos lados, a la vez que el pequeño Adam salía de detrás de la roca y saludaba… - Adam…- mascullo de mala gana, suspirando derrotado, dirigiendo una mirada cansada a Menori.- De acuerdo… entiendo la indirecta… esto… bueno yo… creo que mejor me voy… - susurro dándose la media vuelta.

El pequeño Adam se sentó un poco más lejos de la pareja, metiendo sus pies al lago y observando el cielo estrellado…

¡Howard, espera, no tienes que irte!...- exclamo Menori, tapándose la boca al instante.-

El rubio abrió los ojos a sobremanera y giro su rostro, topándose con Menori.

Está bien… - susurro el chico esbozando una tierna sonrisa provocando que la chica se sonrojase.

Esto… Howard…-

Oye…- la interrumpió el chico sentándose al borde de la roca. - ¿te molestaría tocar un poco más?- alzo el rostro hacia ella y sonrió ampliamente

Eh…- la chica lo miro fijamente esbozando una cálida sonrisa… - está bien...-

La joven comenzó a tocar la melodía de hace unos instantes, cerrando sus ojos y dejándose llevar por el momento, dibujando una placentera sonrisa en su rostro… mientras el chico la miraba atentamente, sin despegar la mirada de su rostro.

El pequeño Adam observo de reojo la escena, sonriendo complacido. En silencio, se puso de pie y camino lentamente apartándose del lugar, asegurándose de no ser escuchado.

Howard continuaba embelesado con la chica… y la tonada… en verdad tenía talento… ella se detuvo un momento y miro fijamente el lago…

¿Ocurre algo?...- pregunto Howard extrañado…

Yo… no sabía que te gustase la música clásica…-

No me gusta…-

Menori lo miro extrañada.

Me gusta más la música de tu alma…- comento el chico sonriendo tiernamente.

La ojipurpura lo observo asombrada… dibujando una alegre sonrisa en su rostro.

Esa es la mejor música…- continuó el chico.

Howard… dime… ¿a qué viene ese repentino interés por mis aficiones?...-

Esto…- el chico se ruborizo un poco y miro tímidamente a la peliazul…- no… no es del todo repentino…-

Menori arqueo una ceja, confundida.

Es decir… bueno… no es la primera vez que te escucho tocar…- observo de reojo a la chica, que lo observaba bastante extrañada- ¡quiero decir!... sueles tocar en las noches y yo… bueno… tengo el sueño ligero así que… -

Entiendo… no sabía que tenía público durante todo este tiempo…-

Ah… bueno yo… no quise decir eso… bueno… si pero no… es decir yo… no es que te escuche _**TODAS **_las noches… solo que… Ahh…-

Y dime… ¿en verdad te gusta mi manera de tocar?-

Ah….- el chico se sonrojo – pues claro que me gusta… eso ya te lo dije…-

Gracias…-

La joven sonrió ampliamente y continúo con su melodía cerrando los ojos.

………………..

Menori…- dijo el chico poniéndose de pie y mirando fijamente a la chica que bajaba su violín y le dirigía una mirada cálida.-

¿Qué pasa?...-

Escucha yo… yo he estado pensando… en… en que pasara cuando volvamos a la colonia…-

No entiendo…-

En… en si todo volverá a ser como antes…-

¿Te refieres a la relación con el resto del grupo?…-

Bueno… si… pero más bien yo… estaba pensando que…-

Menori abrió los ojos a sobre manera.

Olvídalo…- susurro Howard ocultándose tras su fleco.

Howard…- susurro Menori acercándose un poco hacia él, apoyándose en el filo de la roca…- escucha yo…-

Howard miro fijamente a la chica…

Se… se hace tarde…- la interrumpió, disponiéndose a dar la media vuelta.

Espera… - dijo Menori bajando de la piedra y sujetando al chico por el brazo, obligándolo a voltear…-

¿Qué pasa?...-

Mira… Howard…yo… ta… también eh estado pensando en eso… respecto… ah que ocurrirá al volver…- dijo soltando poco a poco el brazo del rubio.

¿Volverá todo a la normalidad….?-

Menori miro al chico a los ojos… quería decirlo, quería gritarle lo que sentía, quería gritarle que el corazón le latía tan rápido que sentía que se escuchaba hasta la colonia… pero algo… algo se lo impedía

Nunca ah cambiado en realidad….- susurro Menori apartando la mirada…

Menori no… no es verdad…- contesto el chico empinándose hacia la ojipurpura.- si hemos cambiado… tu, yo… todos… ya no somos los mismos niños de hace unos meses…-

Me doy cuenta…- comento Menori dirigiéndole una mirada desconcertada al rubio… ¿acaso había madurado sin que ella lo notase?...- pero Howard… mañana…-

¡Menori basta!...- exclamo el chico tomándola de los hombros…- no podemos seguir así y lo sabes… por favor… - dijo el chico en tono suplicante – por una sola vez… no pienses en el mañana…-

Tu mejor que nadie sabes que al volver a la colonia…-

Pasara lo que tú quieras que pase… Menori… si continúas viendo hacia el mañana… te perderás el presente…-

Pero… ¿y si estamos cometiendo un error?-

Entonces ya veré como repararlo…Pero por ahora… - susurro colocando su frente sobre la de ella…- yo no siento que esté cometiendo ningún error

Howard… yo…- susurro Menori clavando los sus ojos en los del chico… - yo…-

Antes de que la joven peliazul pudiese terminar su frase, el chico de cabellos rubios tomo su rostro, besando sus labios, pausada y lentamente, mientras la ojipurpura cerraba sus ojos y rodeaba el cuello del joven con sus brazos.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos, hasta que se separaron lentamente… Howard simplemente aparto la mirada unos segundos… ¿estuvo bien lo que había hecho?... giro su mirada hacia Menori, la cual se lanzo a sus brazos, rodeando su cuello y riendo, el rubio sonrió, abrazando a la chica por la cintura… definitivamente, nada sería como antes…

-((00))-((00)) -((00))-((00)) -((00)) -((00)) -((00))-((00))-((00))-((00))-

Kaoru llevaba un buen rato caminando… había dejado a Howard a solas con Menori hace unos minutos y, para ser sinceros, se sentía bastante satisfecho con lo que había hecho. Después de todo, Howard lo había ayudado en varias ocasiones en lo que a luna respecta, así que, sentía que le estaba pagando un favor.

El castaño se detuvo en seco frente a la puerta de la cabina de la nave… sin darse cuenta había caminado hasta allí… estiro su mano hasta un pequeño botón abriendo la puerta al instante.

-((00))-((00)) -((00))-((00)) -((00)) -((00)) -((00))-((00))-((00))-((00))-

Levaba un par de horas sentada en el asiento del piloto, mirando por el gran ventanal… las estrellas se apreciaban bellamente desde ese sitio… llevaba un buen rato reflexionando lo ocurrido los últimos meses; perdidas, encuentros, emociones, recuerdos, revelaciones… definitivamente, hasta ahora, había sido una experiencia bastante agitada…

Pero al fin terminara…- susurro para sí misma observando las estrellas…

Así es, todo volvería a la normalidad… pero eso no quería decir que todo continuaría igual… había ganado nuevos amigos en el trayecto de este desastre, eso era ya una ganancia… ahora estaban más unidos, y eso la hacía sentir feliz… si, todos habían cambiado… Sharla se había vuelto más extrovertida. La autoestima de Bell había subido bastante, y ahora se comportaba como uno más del grupo, no como el "sirviente" del grupo. Shingo había hecho más amigos, y eso repercutía bastante en su manera de actuar, se le veía más animado. Menori se había vuelto mucho más abierta, amigable y animada… bueno al menos con la mayoría (al pobre Howard seguía sin aguantarlo). Y Howard… si, Luna sentía que el chico había madurado bastante. Kaoru… él se había vuelto más abierto… más cálido y amigable… (Últimamente él y el rubio se entendían mejor) y ella… se sentía más viva… no… se sentía con más motivos para vivir… tenía una familia y eso le hacía sentirse realizada.

Miro las estrellas un instante… el cielo estaba poblado de estas, y lucia hermoso…

_Aiko y yo solíamos ver las estrellas juntos…_

La voz de Kaoru resonó en la mente de la pelirroja…

"_Es verdad… Kaoru desea volver para encontrarse con esa chica…"_-pensó Luna mientras dirigía una mirada melancólica al cielo nocturno – _"después de todo… es una persona muy importante para él… en cambio yo… creo que jamás podría ocupar tal lugar en su corazón…"-_

La puerta se abrió de pronto atrayendo la atención de la chica, la cual se giro topándose con Kaoru el cual entraba en la cabina dirigiéndole una cálida sonrisa.

Kaoru…- susurro la chica asombrada – ¿qué ocurre?

Solo… deseaba ver las estrellas…no esperaba encontrarte aquí…- dijo el chico colocando una mano sobre el respaldo del asiento de la chica.

Luna le dirigió una mirada triste… después de todo… ella no tenía ninguna oportunidad…

¿Pasa algo?- pregunto el chico.

Ah… no, nada… solo pensaba…-

¿Y tú?...-

¿Ah?...-

¿Qué haces aquí?-

Solo… quería ver este cielo por última vez…-

Sonaste como si nunca más fueras a volver a ver las estrellas…-

No me refería a eso…- contesto ella girándose de nuevo hacia el ventanal. – es solo que… no serán las mismas estrellas…-

Tienes razón…- dijo Kaoru dando un par de pasos, quedando junto a ella.- luna dime… ¿Qué harás al volver?-

La chica volteo su rostro hacia el castaño…

Pues las verdad… supongo que nada… es decir… debemos ponernos al corriente de lo que perdimos este año, será bastante y…-

Saldremos adelante…- comento el chico.

Luna sonrió.

Tienes razón… ahora solo me preocupa la tormenta gravitacional… será una misión peligrosa y tal vez…-

Estaremos bien… no iremos hasta haya solo a morir…- comento el chico dirigiendo una mirada cálida a la ojiazul.

Es verdad…- dijo Luna tiernamente esbozando una ancha sonrisa- después de todo, tú serás nuestro piloto…-

Kaoru giro su rostro hacia la pelinaranja regalándole una tierna sonrisa

Luna…- susurro el chico viendo hacia el cielo…

¿Qué ocurre Kaoru?...-

El chico giro su rostro sonriendo de manera divertida, mirando fijamente a la ojiazul…

Acompáñame a un lugar…- propuso tomando la muñeca de la pelinaranja, sacándola de la nave y adentrándose al bosque.

Kaoru…- dijo luna tratando de no tropezar en su intento de seguirle el paso al chico…- ¿A dónde vamos?...-

El joven giro un momento su rostro, sonriendo divertido y sin dejar de correr.

Ya lo veras…-

-((00))-((00)) -((00))-((00)) -((00)) -((00)) -((00))-((00))-((00))-((00))-

Llevaban varias horas sentados en esa colina, platicando de todo y a la vez de nada… pero el silencio se había hecho presente de pronto… un silencio bastante incomodo…

Bell…- susurro Sharla, abrazada a sus piernas, mientras lo miraba de reojo - ¿ocurre algo?-

Ah…- el joven moreno dirigió una mirada ausente a la joven de ojos verdes sentada a su lado… - no, nada… solo pensaba…-

¿Puedo preguntar en qué?...-

En luna…- contesto el joven volviendo la vista al infinito.

Luna…- susurro Sharla abriendo los ojos a sobremanera.

Es verdad, ella ya lo sabía, Bell se encontraba enamorado de su amiga, y eso no cambiaria… por más que se esforzara… Sharla hundió su barbilla entre las rodillas, observando el horizonte.

¿Qué pasa con ella?...- pregunto, sin estar muy segura de querer una respuesta.

Es solo que… bueno… ella me… me…-

Te gusta…- termino Sharla, sin despegar la vista de los campos oscuros.

Aja….- musito el chico acostándose en el césped y colocando sus manos tras la nuca.- es solo que ella… ella no siente lo mismo por mí.

Y… ¿Qué harás?-

Bell le dirigió una mirada de interrogante.

Respecto a Luna….-

Pues…- susurro, volviendo la vista al cielo. – no me rendiré… yo amo a Luna, y no me rendiré… no me permitiré darme por vencido…-

Sharla simplemente se mordió el labio y se escondió detrás de su fleco, presionando con fuerza sus piernas. Ella lo sabía, y no entendía porque se seguía torturando… porque continuaba preguntado… indagando… porque continuaba lastimándose a sí misma… ya que, por más que lo hiciera, no conseguiría arrancarse del pecho lo que sentía por Bell.

"_no tiene sentido"_- pensó.

-((00))-((00)) -((00))-((00)) -((00)) -((00)) -((00))-((00))-((00))-((00))-

Anda… ya casi llegamos…- decía Kaoru mientras corría sujetando a Luna por la muñeca, y esquivando árboles.

Kaoru… explícame…-

Ya te lo dije… es una sorpresa…-

Luna solamente sonrió y apresuro el paso, hasta llegar junto al castaño, corriendo junto a él. De pronto, Kaoru se detuvo en seco, soltando la mano de luna. Se encontraban entre muchos árboles, y ella no lograba distinguir nada.

Kaoru ¿Qué ocu…?- pregunto la chica siendo interrumpida por el castaño el cual se colocaba detrás de ella cubriéndole los ojos.

Luna escúchame con atención…- susurro Kaoru al oído de la chica…- caminaremos aproximadamente unos 20 pasos… el terreno es plano… pero vamos en subida, así que trata de no moverte demasiado, y sigue el camino que yo te indique ¿de acuerdo?- la chica asintió con la cabeza…- bien…-

El castaño guía cautelosamente a la chica… intercambiando una que otra risita con ella… poco después, se detiene, acercando de nuevo su rostro al oído de la ojiazul…

Vale… ya llegamos…- susurra, apartando sus manos de los ojos de la pelinaranja, colocándose junto a ella.

Luna abre lentamente los ojos… poco a poco su expresión va cambiando a una de total asombro… frente a ella un bello risco cubierto de césped, y bellas flores blancas, que parecían brillar con la luz de la enorme luna que podía apreciarse perfectamente desde ahí, al igual que las estrellas.

Woaow… Kaoru es… es bellísimo…-

¿Te gusta?...-

¿Qué si me gusta?... ¡es hermoso!...- exclamo luna emocionada, corriendo cerca de la punta e hincándose para tomar una de las flores silvestres que predominaban en ese lugar…

Luna…- susurro Kaoru enculillándose detrás de ella y tomándola de los hombros.

La pelinaranja sujetaba una flor frente a su rostro, oliéndola con delicadeza.

Me… me gustaría que conocieras a Aiko… cuando volvamos a la colonia…-

Luna abrió los ojos a sobremanera, dejando caer la flor al piso…

-((00))-((00)) -((00))-((00)) -((00)) -((00)) -((00))-((00))-((00))-((00))-

**Hola lectores! xD perdonen la tardanza de nuevo, es solo que… bueno como se los comente antes, entre a la preparatoria y han sido exámenes, tras exámenes, apenas si tengo tiempo de respirar XD pero bueno, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado… jeje un poquito más largo que de costumbre y con un poquito más de romance de lo habitual XD pero es un intento por compensarles todo jeje. **

**Seré sincera; no sé cuando podre actualizar, pero les juro que hare todo lo posible para que sea pronto. En fin. Gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer esto n.n espero que pasen unas felices fiestas! Cuídense mucho! XD nos leemos después! Ahora… los reviews:**

**Mitsuky-hyuuga:** xD gracias por tu Review espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

**-Sakuritah-: **ya volvii!xD espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado n.n con todo mi cariño para ustedes xD tan pacientes.

**Niina: **No el fic aún no muere XD jeje espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado, espero terminar la historia cuanto antes para comenzar con la nuestra jeje. Cuídate mucho! Pasa felices fiestas!

**SadisticTorment: **XD espero haberte dado gusto en este capítulo con esta linda escenita del Howmen. Que en lo personal a mi me gusto mucho jeje.

**Ade-chan**: no hay necesidad de matar a papá suegro jeje XD espero te haya gustado!

**Zedka**: si! Claro que me acuerdo de ti jeje. Gracias por comentar xD que pases felices fiestas!

**Mitzukii: **n.n gracias, espero te guste este capítulo!


	11. Regresa con bien

_La lluvia estallaba fuertemente contra la ventana, y el viento, al igual que los truenos, azotaba de manera estridente .En la casa todo era un caos, se escuchaban gritos, golpes a muebles, sollozos… y la pequeña Aiko simplemente se encontraba escondida en su habitación cubriéndose los oídos en un intento desesperado por no escuchar nada. Kaoru estaba a su lado, abrazando sus piernas mirándola tristemente, sin saber bien qué hacer. Odiaba verla así de asustada._

_-Kaoru…- susurró la castaña, abriendo un poco sus ojos para observar a su hermano…- Madre y Padre están peleando de nuevo… esto es mi culpa…-_

_-¿pero qué dices Ai-chan? No es tu culpa…- le contesto el castañito sonriendo y acariciando suavemente el cabello de su hermana._

_-Claro que sí… ¡es mi culpa! No debí pedirte que me llevaras al funeral de Louis…- dijo Aiko mientras unas lagrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas- padre se puso furioso…_

_-Aiko… no llores... además, yo también deseaba ir ¿recuerdas?..._

_-Aún así… ¡ese no era motivo para abofetearte! en todo caso, debió reprenderme a mi ya que fue mi idea…- exclamó Aiko soltándose a llorar, cubriendo su rostro…- hermano lo siento…_

_Kaoru extendió su mano, apartando unos mechones de cabello del rostro de Aiko, limpiando las lágrimas de la niña con delicadeza. Su padre se había puesto furioso al descubrir que habían escapado… y aun más cuando se enteró donde estaban y al ver a Aiko empapada._

_-Hermana…- comenzó a decir Kaoru, sin embargo fue interrumpido por un golpe seco a palma abierta sobre una mesa, proveniente del despacho de su padre._

_-¡Yo lo sabia!... Kaoru no puede estar con Aiko ¡Lo único que hace es arriesgarla! ¡¿Qué tal si le hubiese pasado algo?!- se escucho la voz del padre de Kaoru desde la otra habitación._

_-Por favor Tatsuya, baja la voz…- susurro la madre de Kaoru entre lágrimas. – pueden oírte…_

_-¿¡Y como se supone que quieres que reaccione Natsumi!? ¡Aiko estaba afuera! ¡Con esta tormenta! … ¡acaba de recuperarse apenas, no está en condiciones para estarse exponiendo así!_

_Aiko cubrió más sus oídos, odiaba escuchar discutir a sus padres, odiaba el viento estridente y odiaba saber que su hermano era el que recibía el castigo por su error. En ese momento deseo no haber nacido nunca, por su culpa era que pasaba todo esto, por su culpa su hermano siempre sufría; si tan solo el médico se hubiese resignado y la hubiese dejado morir el día de su nacimiento nada de esto estaría pasando… probablemente Kaoru sería más feliz, sus padres no estarían discutiendo siempre e incluso quizás Louis seguiría con vida._

_¿Por qué demonios no estaba muerta? Se supone que ella debió morir ese día… en cambio, el médico se arriesgo y la regreso a este mundo, trayéndole así solo desgracias a su familia… y su maldita enfermedad, ese era el motivo de todos los problemas. ¿Por qué era tan débil? Si el médico sabía que algún día moriría a causa de su enfermedad ¿entonces porque le ayudo a seguir con vida, atada a medicamentos y restricciones?_

_Aiko pudo sentir la cálida mano de Kaoru sobre su hombro, reconfortándola, alzó la mirada y se topó con los ojos cafés del chico, que la observaban fijamente. El castaño le dirigía una mirada tranquilizadora acompañada de una tierna sonrisa… ella no podía entenderlo, ¿cómo era posible que su hermano, después de todo lo que había ocurrido, estuviera sonriéndole así? Después de que, en el funeral al que asistieron gracias a sus suplicas, le insultaran, recriminaran y culparan por la muerte de Louis… después de que su padre le abofeteara y básicamente lo desconociera como su hijo… después de todo él aún le sonreía… ¿cómo podía perdonarla?_

_Kaoru la miró fijamente por unos segundos, alcanzo a divisar el dolor en los ojos de su hermana, aquel hermoso brillo que él tanto amaba se había esfumado, dando paso a las lagrimas, que escurrían de manera amarga desde los plateados ojos de la joven._

_Y por un instante lo comprendió, pudo entender lo que pasaba por la mente de su hermana… ¿se sentía culpable? Pero si ella no tenía la culpa de nada._

_-Kaoru…- susurró la niña abrazando a su hermano con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del castaño- perdóname hermano, por favor perdóname._

_- Aiko, no entiendo de que hablas, ¿Por qué habría de perdonarte? – le contesto él, en tono dulce, mientras la rodeaba delicadamente._

_-Hermano desde que nací no eh hecho más que darte problemas…- susurró la chica aferrándose de manera casi desesperada al pecho de Kaoru._

_-No digas eso Ai-chan tú no…_

_-Quisiera…- susurró la castaña casi con ira- quisiera estar muerta… eso solucionaría todo… si yo… si yo…_

_-¡Cállate!- dijo Kaoru alzando un poco la voz; abrazándola fuertemente contra él y hundiendo su cabeza en el hombro de su hermana- Cállate… no… no digas eso… ¡nunca! ¿¡Me escuchaste!? ¡Nunca!_

_El castaño comenzó a sollozar en silencio, abrazando con fuerza a su hermana como si en ello le fuera la vida._

_-Hermano…- susurró la chica uniéndose a los sollozos._

_-Aiko… por favor… no vuelvas a pensar eso. Te lo ruego, si… si algo te pasara yo… yo…_

_Un relámpago hizo acto de presencia, seguido instantáneamente de un trueno que ahogo las palabras de Kaoru. La discusión acalorada de sus padres seguía, al igual que la lluvia y el viento que seguía arreciando contra las ventanas._

_El castaño continuaba aferrado a su hermana, sentía que si la soltaba podría perderla para siempre… y eso lo llenaba de miedo. Era su hermana, su hermanita… la única persona a quien él podía, verdaderamente, afirmar que amaba… y al escucharle desearse muerta, fue como si le hubieran apuñalado el pecho. _

_Aiko alzó su rostro observando a su hermano, no alcanzo a distinguir bien sus rasgos, pero podía escuchar como sollozaba, como su cuerpo y su respiración temblaban… la ojiplata se acurruco en el pecho del castaño. El niño te tez acanelada se abrazo más a ella…concentrándose en escucharla respirar… escuchando el sonido acompasado que hacia la niña entre hipeo e hipeo, oír a su hermana opacaba el sonido de la lluvia y los gritos de sus padres… de una manera u otra parecía calmarle. _

_Así pasaron varios minutos. El ruido pluvial del exterior ya no era una molestia… únicamente escuchaban la respiración y el palpitar del otro._

_-Únicamente nos tenemos el uno al otro… ¿verdad Nii-chan?- susurró la niña con sonrisa hueca._

_Aiko pudo sentir como su hermano asentía levemente con la cabeza y hundía su rostro en el cuello de la ojiplata. Sin embargo, un golpe seco sacó a los mellizos de su ensimismamiento. Su padre nuevamente había golpeado algún mueble…_

_-¡Esto es inconcebible Natsumi!- la voz del padre de Kaoru se hizo notar nuevamente._

_Ambos castaños levantaron sus cabecitas; su progenitor se escuchaba molesto… Kaoru le hizo a Aiko una leve seña de que permaneciera en ese sitio mientras él iba a revisar que tal estaba la situación (si era seguro o no salir de ese cuarto donde se escondían). La menor de los dos se negó rotundamente en un inicio; sabía que si Kaoru iba, y su padre lo veía, probablemente terminaría lastimado de nuevo. _

_-Escúchame Aiko… no te preocupes. Solo será un vistazo ¿vale?_

_La niña aceptó, no del todo convencida, y gateó hasta la puerta junto a su hermano que, tras hacerle una seña para que guardase silencio, salió de la habitación avanzando en puntillas rumbo al despacho de su padre._

_El pasillo era largo y oscuro, únicamente se iluminaba de vez en vez cuando un relámpago aparecía en el cielo; eran esos los momentos que el chico aprovechaba la luz para avanzar más rápido por el pasillo ya que, cuando estaba a oscuras, se daba tropezones con las cosas._

_Después de bajar las enormes escaleras de la casa (aferrado a uno de los pasamanos), Kaoru se encamino a la puerta del despacho de su progenitor que se encontraba entreabierta. Dentro el fuego de la chimenea ardía, cortando con su luz la silueta de sus padres y la de algunos muebles y libreros dentro de esa sala. El castaño asomó un poco su cabeza para poder observar, y escuchar, mejor lo que acontecía dentro._

_-Esa es mi decisión, es lo mejor para los niños…- decía en esos momentos el padre de Kaoru, tomando suavemente los hombros de su mujer._

_-Pero, Aiko y Kaoru se adoran… no creo que soporten estar alejados- contestó ella e tono preocupado._

_Kaoru ahogo un grito en su garganta y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿A qué se refería su madre con "estar alejados"?_

_-Escucha, lo mejor será que internemos en otra academia de pilotos a Kaoru y sobre Aiko… ella estará mejor atendida en alguna clínica especializada. No puede estarse arriesgando así y no permitiré que ingrese de nuevo en alguna academia bajo el cuidado de Kaoru. Comprendo que ambos, como hermanos que son, sientan la necesidad de estar juntos. Pero si permitimos esto solo estaremos haciéndole daño a nuestra niña… Kaoru sólo la perjudica más…- sentenció el hombre de cabellos castaños._

_-Pero…- replicó la mujer, siendo sutilmente callada por el dedo índice de su marido._

_-Es lo mejor… no podemos arriesgar a Aiko-_

_El niño crispó sus dedos en la puerta, en una mezcla de miedo e ira… no podían, simplemente no tenían derecho de separarlo de Aiko; y mucho menos para internarla a ella en una clínica. Su hermana odiaba esos lugares donde, debido a su enfermedad, la trataban como conejillo de indias. Necesitaba pensar en algo y pronto._

_Comenzó a divagar en su mente buscando una solución…Tenía que calmarse, si se encontraba alterado no podría hallar una solución "real" a su problema._

_-Pero, amor ¿Cómo se lo diremos a los niños?- cuestiono la madre del castaño con dolor en su voz y un nudo en su garganta._

_-Déjamelo a mí, ahora mismo llamare a casa de Ryuzaki… él siempre me ha ofrecido estancia para mi hija en su clínica y podrán pasar mañana a primera hora por ella…- contestó él, en tono cálido. Por fin su esposa comenzaba a cooperar._

_Si bien, él entendía lo mucho que sus hijos se querían… casi al punto de necesitarse. Pero la vida de su pequeña y frágil hija corría peligro estando con su hermano, el cual la exponía sin el menor descaro. Era necesario… y si Kaoru amaba en verdad a Aiko tenía que entenderlo y aceptarlo._

_Sin esperar escuchar más, el castaño retrocedió aprisa. Tenía que encontrar una solución ¡algo, lo que fuese! No podía permitir que mandaran a Aiko a una clínica. Subió las escaleras lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían y comenzó a correr de regreso a la habitación donde su hermana lo esperaba, con la vista clavada en la ventana._

_Aiko alzó_ _la mirada hacia los cielos grises de ese entonces… con melancolía y tristeza observó cada detalle de ese día lluvioso. Acto seguido, y con un movimiento casi hipnótico, giró su vista hasta el buró de la habitación de su hermano. Sobre este había diez frascos con pastillas… cada una diferente a la otra, ya fuese en tamaño, color o textura. Aiko odiaba esas pastillas… además de que tenían un sabor asqueroso, ya que no podía pasarlas con agua, eran lo que le mantenía con vida y su hermano le hacía tomarlas todas. Incluso, cuando se escondía, la esperaba fuera del armario durante horas hasta que saliera y se las tomara de una buena vez._

"_algún día tienes que salir Aiko…" le decía su hermano con tono divertido mientras se apoyaba contra el armario en espera que ella saliera, cosa que ocurría siempre cinco minutos después._

_**Los médicos que había visto con anterioridad no tenían un nombre en si para su extraño padecimiento que poseía demasiados síntomas relacionados con más de una enfermedad y, debido a eso, era –hasta ahora- incurable. El doctor Ryuzaki, amigo de su padre y quien le había regresado a la vida tras su complicado y prematuro nacimiento, había propuesto un nombre para su enfermedad o algo parecido: **__Lupus atípico. __**Debido a que sus síntomas eran, en su gran mayoría, casi idénticos a los que poseía el Lupus**__**eritematoso sistémico común.**_ _**Esa enfermedad era, según varios médicos, el diagnostico más atinado que podían darle y era ese el motivo por el cual tenía que tomar varias pastillas. Cada una enfocada para cada síntoma de su padecimiento… su maldito padecimiento.**_

_Sin previo aviso, la puerta del cuarto fue abierta rápidamente y cerrada de la misma manera. La ojiplata alcanzó a escuchar como su hermano le ponía el pestillo a la puerta y corría a abrazarla contra su cuerpo. La chica se sorprendió un poco, no entendía que era lo que pasaba y la actitud de su hermano le preocupaba._

_-Hermano ¿qué ocurre?-susurró la niña rodeando al castaño con sus brazos._

_-Debemos irnos de aquí… anda ve a tu cuarto y coge lo necesario… no hay tiempo- contestó el mayor tajantemente, clavando sus ojos en los de Aiko._

_-¿irnos?- susurró su hermana._

_El mayor de los mellizos se puso de pie y camino hasta su armario, necesitaba coger algo de ropa, los medicamentos de Aiko y dinero quizás… al menos para tomar un tren o algo, después de salir de su hogar se dirigiría al de su abuelo; probablemente él los aceptaría en su casa… al menos hasta que encontrase un sitio a donde irse._

_Mientras rebuscaba en el primer cajón (donde tenía sus camisas), Kaoru sintió como la mano de su hermana le cogían del saco mojado que aún vestía. Al girarse, se topo con los orbes plata de su hermana que le escudriñaban el alma en busca de una respuesta…_

_-No entiendo, hermano…- musito ella con ojos confusos._

_Kaoru detuvo por unos instantes su labor y, con delicadeza, tomo la mano de su hermana guiándola hasta la cama. _

_-siéntate- pidió el mayor._

_La niña obedeció y se posiciono al borde la cama clavando sus ojos confusos, chispeantes de duda, en los de su hermano._

_-Escucha Ai-chan… esto que te voy a decir es importante…- comenzó el en tono serio, más de lo habitual, sentándose junto a su hermana._

_-dime…- contestó ella mirándolo con expresión seria._

_-Escuche la conversación de nuestros padres hace un rato…- musito el sin saber muy bien como comenzar.- Padre dice que soy un peligro para ti… y ya no quiere que estemos juntos._

_Aiko abrió los ojos a sobremanera, con gesto asustado. No podían, no podían, simplemente no podían separarla de su hermano… no podían ser tan crueles…_

_Al no escuchar respuesta por parte de su hermana, el castaño prosiguió relatando lo ocurrido._

_-Papá… planea inscribirme de nuevo a alguna academia de pilotos… y después de eso, internarte en la clínica de Ryuzaki-sama…_

_La castaña sintió un escalofrió recorrer su columna… ¿querían internarla? No se conformaban con apartarla de su hermano si no que aparte ¡la querían enclaustrar en una clínica llena de matasanos!_

_-¡no quiero! Hermano no quiero separarme de ti…- suplicó ella, abrazándose con fuerza al cuerpo de su hermano._

_-Por eso debemos darnos prisa…- le dijo Kaoru en tono serio, apartándola de él con lentitud._

_Aiko asintió con la cabeza. Sin esperar un segundo más, salió de la alcoba de su hermano y se dirigió a la suya; tomando una pequeña valija de debajo de su cama y llenándola con algo de ropa, dinero, peluches y otros objetos personales… no sabía qué era lo que le esperaba, ni a donde es que irían saliendo de casa. Lo único de lo que estaba segura era de que no quería separarse de su hermano y mucho menos que la internaran en ese lugar macabro._

_-Aiko… ¿ya estas lista?- escuchó la niña a sus espaldas, girándose y topándose con los ojos marrones de su hermano mellizo que, en ese momento, reflejaban miedo._

_-si..._

_-anda, apúrate…- repuso el niño, tomando la maleta de su hermana y a ella del brazo. _

_Su padre seguía discutiendo con su madre en el despacho, si es que deseaban salir debían hacerlo antes de que ellos terminaran con lo que hacían._

_De puntillas y sin hacer el menor ruido, los mellizos se escabulleron escaleras abajo tan rápido como les fue posible. Pasaron delante del despacho sin mirar atrás y alcanzaron a escuchar como su padre hablaba por teléfono, aparentemente, con Ryuzaki. No se detuvieron a escuchar lo que decía, no querían perder tiempo._

_Con un movimiento hipnótico, Kaoru dejo las pequeñas maletas en el suelo de mármol de su casa. Acto seguido abrió la puerta y se encontró cara a cara con que aún llovía a cantaros afuera. Se giro hacia su hermana, buscando su aprobación para salir con esa lluvia…_

_-Es ahora o nunca…- le susurró ella, adivinando los pensamientos de su hermano._

_El mayor de los mellizos cogió ambas maletas y le dejo campo a Aiko para que saliera antes que él. Estando afuera la niña, el castaño cerró la puerta sin hacer el menor ruido posible, tomo ambos maletines con una mano y entrelazo la que le quedaba libre con la de su hermana para poder correr mejor… _

_La lluvia se agolpaba contra sus pequeños cuerpos, como si fuesen diminutas piedrecillas. Kaoru se había despojado de su saco unas cuadras antes y se lo había dado a su hermana para protegerla, aunque fuera un poco, del agua y el viento; necesitaban llegar cuanto antes a casa del abuelo…_

_**Colonia espacial… 7:30 am, sábado, Centro especializado en búsquedas espaciales de la colonia MARTE-01-**_

_Muy buenos días… soy Keiko Nakamura reportando para ustedes… me encuentro dentro de la sala de prensa, en las instalaciones del CEBE, esperando una respuesta de la ultima nave enviada en busca de los estudiantes de la academia Soria…- decía una mujer joven de cabellos negros y traje sastre mientras sostenía un micrófono frente a su rostro, con mirada decidida. A sus espaldas se veía un enorme ventanal que permitía claramente la vista hacía la pista de descenso de las naves. Segundos después se escucho un estruendo, seguido de la imagen de una nave descendiendo – esperen… ¿Qué es eso?...- pregunto en voz alta volteando su cabeza hacia la plataforma de aterrizaje a sus espaldas…- ¡es la nave!... querido público, la nave enviada en busca de los jóvenes desaparecidos hace casi ya un año acaba de aterrizar, esperamos que traigan noticias del paradero de los chicos…-_

_Keiko Nakamura hizo un ademan a su camarógrafo para que la siguiera, mientras se abría paso entre la masa de reporteros hasta el su sitio asignado en la rueda de prensa. _

Aiko se revolvió un poco en el sofá. El sonido de la televisión le había despertado de su sueño; hace unos días el CEBE había anunciado una conferencia de prensa donde se daría a conocer el resultado de la búsqueda de la nave de su hermano y ella se había levantado para verlo. Sin embargo, el sueño le invadió por unos minutos y acabo dormida. Sentía su pecho latir velozmente, el recuerdo de la noche en que su hermano y ella se fugaron de la casa le había sobresaltado entre sueños…

La niña de ojos plata observo el televisor con sorpresa. La rueda de prensa ya había comenzado; Aiko se giro para llamar a sus padres que, segundos después y seguidos de otros familiares, llegaron a la sala donde se encontraba la chica.

En silencio, los nuevos inquilinos provisionales del departamento, tomaron asiento alrededor de la enorme televisión holográfica mientras la rueda de prensa daba inicio. La madre de los mellizos sujeto dulcemente la mano de su hija, en un intento de reconfortarla… mientras que su esposo caminaba de un lado a otro, cual león enjaulado, por detrás de el sofá.

_Dentro de las instalaciones del CEBE se divisaba una multitud de reporteros, y varios flashazos de cámara por segundo al entrar el director del Centro y los capitanes de cada una de las naves enviadas para la búsqueda._

_-Bienvenida sea la prensa y gracias por venir- el director de la CEBE fue quien tomo la palabra.- sabemos lo importante que es para todos ustedes el resultado de nuestra investigación…_

_Se escuchó la barulla de los reporteros preguntando todos a la vez. El director alzó la mano, pidiendo silencio, y le cedió la palabra a una joven reportera que se encontraba sentada cerca de la segunda fila._

_-Gracias, soy Keiko Nakamura de la NCB… Y creo que esto es algo que todos queremos saber… ¿Encontraron a los niños?- fue la pregunta de la pelinegra que, con mirada chispeante, dirigía su diminuta grabadora hacía el líder del CEBE y los tripulantes; al igual que el resto de los reporteros que aguardaban en silencio y expectantes la respuesta._

_-Creo que para explicar eso, debo ceder la palabra al capitán de la investigación: Alexandre Mustang…- el director del Centro extendió su mano hasta tocar el hombro del joven hombre sentado a su izquierda._

_Alexandre Mustang, uno de los pilotos más famosos y el mejor en lo que concernía a búsqueda y rescate. No aparentaba más de veinticinco años, sin embargo era mucho mejor que varios de los veteranos más experimentados. Mustang se paso la mano por su melena de color pardo y se puso de pie, dispuesto a hablar cara a cara con los reporteros. _

_-La búsqueda de los jóvenes perdidos de la academia Soria que comenzó hace ya un año ah sido extenuante… no dejamos rincón de nuestra galaxia sin explorar y cada una de las naves que fueron mandadas para reconocimiento se encargaron de rastrearlos sin descanso… _

_Un hombre de edad avanzada, sentado junto a Alexandre, tomo la palabra. Su placa rezaba que era también uno de los capitanes de la investigación y por las estrellas bordadas en su hombro se podía deducir que su rango era bastante alto._

_-Alexandre, déjame continuar a mí._

_-General Fuery…_

_-Tranquilo- contestó el hombre._

Aiko no pudo más que contener la respiración y rogar por que, en cualquier momento, su hermano y compañeros de clase salieran por alguna puerta…. Pero eso no ocurrió.

-Tranquila amor…- Aiko escucho la voz de su abuelo a su derecha, seguido de un abrazo cálido por parte del anciano.- La rueda de prensa aun no termina.

La niña giro su rostro y se topo con los reconfortantes ojos plata de su abuelo… no pudo hacer menos que sonreírle agradecida, él siempre había estado ahí para ella y su hermano; aunque… había algo que le decía que no todo marchaba bien…

_El Joven piloto asintió con la cabeza y tomó asiento, dejando hablar al mayor. No pudo evitar bajar la mirada taciturno… él había insistido, lo había hecho en realidad. Había suplicado al CEBE que le permitieran explorar por más tiempo. Que le permitieran hacer reconocimiento en galaxias vecinas… no quería aceptar que esos muchachos habían muerto, que se habían perdido en el espacio… no quería encontrar sus cuerpos congelados, asfixiados y flotando a la deriva en el espacio años después como ocurrió con aquel joven Piloto Amano Louis… eso había ocurrido cuando comenzaba con su trabajo, le causo un shock terrible. Desde ese día juro que no permitiría que ningún caso que llegase a sus manos acabara como aquel… y lo había cumplido, eso era lo que lo había vuelto el mejor rescatista. Nunca había fallado, y le producía una satisfacción enorme el ver como las familias se reunían de nuevo… lejos de los elogios, las placas y la paga… el ver esa escena que él no pudo experimentar jamás, el ver como las familias abrazaban a sus seres queridos y lloraban de alegría… ese era su motor._

_-Tal como dice el Capitán Alexandre, la búsqueda fue implacable… sin embargo…_

Ahí venía, Aiko sentía como su corazón se encogía. Sintió como su padre se detenía de golpe y se giraba hacía el televisor, los sonidos en el departamento parecieron esfumarse por varios segundos…

_-… ante los sucesos y el tiempo que ah pasado desde la desaparición de los jóvenes, con el oxigeno que pudiese almacenar la nave de escape donde se encontraban… aunado al hecho de que los niños no contaban con provisiones para subsistir más de algunos días… debemos dar por cerrada la investigación. Es imposible que los muchachos sigan con vida aún a estas épocas. En resumen, convenimos dar ya por muertos a esos jóvenes, no podemos continuar con la búsqueda. Nuestro más sentido pésame a las familias, se realizara una ceremonia en honor a los muchachos dentro de una semana. Gracias y no más preguntas._

_Se escuchó claramente la desaprobación de los reporteros mientras el director del CEBE, seguido de los capitanes, salían de la sala._

-Oh, mi dios…- la madre de Kaoru se llevo las manos a la cara, cubriéndola.- No, no, no, no, no, ¡NO, KAORU POR DIOS NO!

-Natsumi…- el padre de Kaoru se apresuro a abrazar a su esposa mientras esta lloraba desconsolada. El hombre no pudo más que aferrarse al cuerpo de su mujer y llorar también en silencio junto a ella.

Se sintió devastado… tanto tiempo perdido, tantas peleas sin sentido… llevaba años intentando arreglar las cosas con su hijo pero por su maldito orgullo no había sido capaz ni siquiera de llamarle y preguntarle cómo estaba todo. Pero ahora ya era tarde…

Aiko miraba el televisor con los ojos perdidos en ningún punto en especifico de la pantalla… no era cierto, simplemente no podían darlos por muertos. Giro su mirada con un movimiento lento, perdido. Posaba sus ojos sobre todos sus familiares… Sus abuelos se abrazaban y lloraban en silencio, al igual que sus tías… Sus tíos, ellos simplemente se tomaban la cabeza con expresión incrédula; al igual que ella, aún no comprendían bien que era lo que ocurría…

Su madre lloraba desconsolada, rogando a gritos que le regresaran a su hijo. Su padre la abrazaba y, aunque no lo veía, sabía que estaba llorando… ella lo sabía, su padre amaba a Kaoru y deseaba arreglar las cosas con él… Kaoru también deseaba acercarse de nuevo a su padre, pero ambos eran demasiado orgullosos y ahora eso ya no sería posible nunca. ¿Y ella? Sentía un nudo en su garganta, sentía deseos de llorar, de gritar… pero nada salía, nada. Ni una lágrima y no entendía porque.

Sintió como alguien le tomaba de los hombros y escuchó que repetían varias veces su nombre. Pero cualquier sonido era opacado por su corazón acelerado que parecía martillarle la cabeza. Sentía como si le oprimieran el pecho, sentía como su respiración se agitaba y como los sonidos a su alrededor se volvían lejanos y adquirían un eco fantasmal… las imágenes perdían nitidez y después… la obscuridad.

_**Centro especializado en búsquedas espaciales de la colonia MARTE-01-**_

-¡Alexandre! ¡Alexandre espera!- Keiko Nakamura seguía por los pasillos del centro al joven piloto.

Había estado llamándolo desde que terminó la conferencia y él, simplemente la ignoraba olímpicamente.

-¡Alex con un demonio detente!- exclamó la muchacha sujetando al piloto de la chaqueta.

-¿Qué ocurre Keiko?- contestó él, girando un poco su rostro hacía la pelinegra.

-Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber, Alexandre… la decisión que tomaron acerca de los estudiantes de la academia… te conozco desde siempre y estoy segura que tú no apruebas esto- le dijo la reportera mirándolo fijo a los ojos.

-Si lo apruebo o no, eso no importa… ellos no quieren continuar con la búsqueda…- susurró Alexandre, desviando la mirada lejos de la de Keiko.-Fuery dice que… es demasiado costo sólo para buscar cadáveres… y el resto de los capitanes opinan igual… mi flotilla y yo… fuimos los únicos en contra de esa decisión. Suplique que me dejaran buscar por un tiempo más pero… a pesar de eso, el CEBE no pagara más por esa búsqueda; es por eso que yo…

-Pero… ¡Ellos no pueden!- exclamó la pelinegra, haciendo sobresaltar al joven piloto.- ¿Qué paz pueden traer a las familias de esos niños si los dejan con la duda eterna de si estaban vivos o no cuando renunciaron a buscarlos? ¡Alexandre, no pueden!

El rubio observó fijamente a la joven frente a él, sus ojos lucían chispeantes y fervientes. Le conocía, literalmente, desde la cuna y sabía lo que esa mirada significaba… la misma mirada que le regalo el día en que el dudo en convertirse o no en piloto, la misma mirada que tenía cada vez que le cerraban las puertas por alguien con más "experiencia"…

-Y tú no puedes simplemente abandonar la búsqueda, Alexandre tú no eres así…- reprochó la pelinegra.

-Keiko yo no…

-No Alexandre, no me digas ahora que tu puesto es más importante…- contestó ella a quemarropa.

-Kei…

-Porque, el Alexandre que yo conozco no sería capaz de…

-Keiko, no entiendes…- le dijo él, tratando de no perder la calma

-¡No! Escúchame Alex…- le increpó ella al borde del llanto, estaba de verdad furiosa- ¡¿Qué pasó con lo que prometiste?!

-Keeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiii….- dijo él a punto de perder la paciencia con un tic en su ojo y una vena gigante surcando su frente.

-Es que… ¡Alexandre me niego a creer que tú…!

-¿¡Keiko quieres callarte un segundo!?- exclamó él cubriendo la boca de su amiga de la infancia con ambas manos y respirando agitadamente.- sólo un segundo, cállate… ¿Me vas a escuchar ya?

Keiko asintió, mientras un par de lágrimas resbalaban desde sus ojos hasta las manos de Alexandre.

-Vale, no llores…- susurró el sacando del bolsillo de su chaqueta un pañuelo con él logotipo del CEBE.

Keiko lo tomó entre sus manos observando desaprobatoriamente el bordado.

-Es el único que tengo así que no te quejes.- le contestó él, colocando sus brazos en jarras y mirándola con una ceja arqueada.

-Pues ya que…- musito ella, limpiándose el rostro.

-¿Mejor?- la chica asintió- bien, acompáñame…

-¿A dónde?

-Sólo camina y no hagas preguntas.- contesto él tomándole la muñeca y dando zancadas hasta estar delante de una puerta con una placa, que se encontraba levitando sobre el marco de esta, que rezaba el nombre del piloto.

Alexandre se acerco bastante a la puerta y la abrió de golpe, introduciendo a la chica dentro de manera veloz… segundos después, entró él.

-Alexandre… ¿Qué significa esto?- pregunto la muchacha, al observar sorprendida la oficina del rubio rebosante de gente; de tal manera que apenas y entraban ellos.

-Kei-chan, ellos son mi tripulación.- explicó Alexandre, sonriendo amplia y orgullosamente.

La tripulación aglomerada en aquella oficina se deshizo en saludos para la joven reportera, de manera jovial.

-Eh, mucho gusto Keiko Nakamura reportera de la CBN- contestó ella, sonriendo gustosa- espera un momento… - se giro hacía el rubio - ¿Alexandre quisieras tener la amabilidad de explicarme? Porque la verdad es que, no entiendo a que viene la reunión con lo que estábamos platicando y…

Alexandre rodo los ojos y volvió a cubrirle la boca antes de que siguiera hablando. Con delicadeza se deslizo hasta su oído y susurró sutilmente…

-¿La palabra "motín" te dice algo en esta situación?

Keiko abrió sus ojos a sobremanera y se giró hacía la tripulación de su amigo, quienes la veían con sonrisas de cómplices.

-¿Es que acaso ustedes van a...?- preguntó ella, sorprendida.

-No soy el único que piensa que esos niños siguen ahí… en algún sitio.- explicó él, con mirada decidida; y después giró su rostro hacía Keiko regalándole una sonrisa- Anda Kei… no pensaste que de verdad abandonaría ¿o sí?

La pelinegra esbozo una enorme y radiante sonrisa.

-En lo absoluto, Alex…

**Nota de la autora:**

**Aló! Cuantos siglos sin actualizar por acá… u.u perdónenme, esta vez sí que no hay excusa que valga… xD sólo ¡¡que soy una floja bloqueada de primera!! Espero que hayan pasado unas muy, muy felices fiesta y que todos sus propósitos para este año se cumplan *3* una gran "yaay" para los que seguimos de vacaciones y mi más sentido pesame a quienes ya entraron al colegio u.u…**

**XD Bien, en este capítulo simplemente quise mostrar un poco del pasado de Kaoru y Aiko y como era que se habían ido a vivir solos. Claro, aún faltan más detalles por agregar pero por ahora ya conocen la enfermedad de la chica xD estuve haciendo mi tarea e investigue muchas enfermedades. El Lupus fue el ganador por tener más o menos los síntomas de la enfermedad que había planeado para Aiko, y el hecho de agregar lo de "atípico" era para que se entendiera que no es del todo un lupus normal. Lo extraño es que no se contagia XD pero bueno… me salgo del tema de nuevo.**

**Agradezco enormemente a quienes siguen este fanfic T T estoy de verdad agradecida… aaay no los merezco ;3; gracias de verdad por sus reviews.**

**Agradecimientos a los reviews de:** **, Niina, -Sakuritah-, Funny-life, QueenTigrilla95, Hime-chan n n, Blue Joker y ****[magical-tear] De verdad mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejar su comentario. **

**Y a quienes sólo pasan a leer, también les agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de leerlo. Bueno en un intento desesperado por disculpar mi retraso, les dejo un "bonus extra" del fic :3 además de un spoiler de lo que escribiré en el próximo episodio jejeje disfruten y gracias de nuevo por leer.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**Bonus extra**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Ai-chan? Despierta…

-A… Abuelo-susurró la niña de ojos plata.

-Buenos días amor.-

El anciano le regalaba una reconfortante sonrisa. Al instante, a su alrededor se aglomero toda la familia. Su madre se lanzó a abrazarla y también lloraba… ¿Por qué lloraba?, ¡claro!, ya recordaba; había perdido el conocimiento. La noticia respecto a su hermano le había caído de golpe…

Su hermano… su hermano… lo habían dado por muerto… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? No era posible. Kaoru no podía estar muerto…

-¿Ai-chan?- le susurró su madre, al sentir como su hombro se humedecía- no llores amor… todo estará bien…

Aiko se aferro al cuerpo de su madre, no podía contestarle; las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos y el aire apenas si le cabía en la garganta.

_-Acabamos de recibir un informe de que una nave del CEBE acaba de ser robada…-_ El sonido de la televisión atrajo la atención de Aiko. Al igual que el resto de su familia.

En el televisor se observaba nuevamente la imagen de Keiko Nakamura, frente al Centro Especializado en Búsquedas Espaciales. Donde podía verse claramente la aglomeración de reporteros alrededor del capitán Fuery, el cual intentaba por todos los medios abrirse paso entre la marea de prensa. Lucía furioso, tanto que Aiko pensó que en cualquier momento sacaría humo por los oídos o espuma por la boca.

Keiko hizo un ademán y el camarógrafo la siguió hasta quedar cerca de Fuery.

-… ¡Por enésima vez!- se escuchaba decir al hombre de alto rango- ¡No tenemos la menor idea de quién pudo haberse robado la nave o con que motivos!

-Pero, Capitán Fuer…

La pregunta del reportero fue acallada en sus labios. Los ojos del joven se abrieron de par en par mientras observaba la enorme pantalla (que se utilizaba para la comunicación entre las naves y el centro) detrás del capitán. Y no fue el único; todos y cada uno de los reporteros que rodeaban a Fuery gritaron a sus camarógrafos que enfocaran la imagen de la pantalla.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Fuery, girándose hacía el objeto que atraía la atención de todos- ¿¡Mustang!?

En la pantalla podía verse claramente el rostro del joven rubio, detrás de él se apreciaba claramente toda una tripulación –su tripulación-. Pero el motivo del impacto fue al ver desde donde se realizaba la transmisión: _**Nave de búsqueda hawkeye 02-A**_. Nada más y nada menos que la nave que acababa, minutos atrás, de ser robada.

Alexandre sonreía, amplia y burlonamente. Sus ojos ambarinos chispeaban de orgullo mientras que su superior cambiaba de distintos tonos, clara muestra de cólera.

-Fuery, creo que necesitas tomar aire… estas azul- dijo el joven piloto en un tono aparentemente preocupado y abriendo los ojos de par en par.

El superior de cabellos canos observaba la pantalla con ira, apretando los puños.

-¡Mustang! ¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo?! ¡¿Por qué has secuestrado una nave con tripulación?!

-¿Qué yo qué?- contestó el joven, con gesto sorprendido- perdóneme Capitán. Pero si no mal recuerdo el Hawkeye 02-A es _mi _nave… y sobre la tripulación…- hizo una pausa, apartándose de la pantalla y dejando ver al personal a sus espaldas.

La gente reía, brindaba y saludaba hacía la pantalla de la nave, donde se veía al Capitán Fuery en un estado iracundo. Alexandre retomo su sitio al centro del transmisor, con el rostro radiante y una sonrisa.

-Bueno… dudo mucho que estén aquí a la fuerza, Capitán Fuery

-¡Mustang! ¡Regrese en este mismo instante al centro! ¡Es una orden!

- No.- fue la seca contestación del joven.

Su semblante había cambiado drásticamente. Sus ojos pardos, antes chispeantes y divertidos, mostraban una frialdad calculadora que logro estremecer a más de uno.

-No regresare hasta encontrar a los estudiantes de la academia Soria…

-¡Mustang!

-¡No, Fuery! ¡Entiende! Tienes que escucharme. Estoy seguro que ellos están…

-¡Mustang eh dicho que regreses!

-No puedo dejarlos abandonados, dame tiempo… ¡sólo te pido un mes, por favor!

-¡Alexandre no digas estupideces! ¡Esos jóvenes de seguro ya están muertos!

-¡¿Pero qué tal si no?! Qué tal si ellos…

-¡Basta ya! ¡Ya discutimos esto antes y el CEBE no aportara más a la búsqueda! ¡Regresa en este mismo instante o despídete de tu puesto!

La mirada de Alexandre se torno sombría. Definitivamente tanto el anciano como el centro mismo consideraban esta búsqueda una pérdida de dinero, y eso era algo que a Mustang le causaba nauseas. Su obligación, no tanto como empresa sino como personas, les obligaba a no darse por vencidos así como así… Eran un centro especializado en _búsquedas._ Pero aparentemente Alexandre era de los pocos capitanes que pensaba así… y eso era deprimente.

- Encontrare a esos chicos con o sin el apoyo del CEBE. Tú, el centro y mi puesto pueden irse al demonio.- contestó el joven, con la mirada firme, y cerró la transmisión.

Los reporteros se aglomeraron alrededor de Fuery, que tenía el rostro rojo de coraje. Sin nada de delicadeza, aparto a los reporteros que se encontraban cerca, lanzándolos lejos de su camino y dirigiéndose a la oficina del director dando grandes zancadas.

La prensa le miraba con indignación por su comportamiento y cuchicheaban entre sí respecto a lo mismo.

Keiko, que no había apartado la mirada de la pantalla donde antes había aparecido Alexandre, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa orgullosa. Ella estaba segura que Alex encontraría a esos chicos y los traería de regreso con su familia… ella lo sabía.

A la vez, en otra parte de la colonia, Aiko observaba el televisor con expresión resuelta… lo sabía, sabía que no podía quedarse así. Y tenía fe en que ese hombre los encontraría.

Y sin siquiera darse cuenta, ambas (Aiko y Keiko) cerraron sus ojos unos segundos. Alzando un pensamiento muy parecido, pero dirigido a personas diferentes, a la vez:

_Regresa con bien._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**--**_**En el próximo capitulo-**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_-… ¿estaban teniendo un encuentro romántico? ¿Eh, eh?... ¡OUCH! ¡Menori! ¿Por qué me golpeas?_

_-Porque a veces no sabes cuándo cerrar la bocaza…"_

"_-No te preocupes Bell… yo te ayudare. Estoy segura que Luna te aceptara…_

_-¡¿Enserio?! ¡Sharla! ¡Eres una magnifica amiga!_

_-"amiga… jamás pensé que esa palabra dolería tanto"…"_

"_-…¡No sigas! Kaoru, no lo digas… esto simplemente no puede ser…_

_-¿Por qué no? Luna… nosotros…_

_-¡No puede haber un nosotros si tú amas a otra persona!"_

La historia ya está dando sus últimos giros… ¡Nos leemos en el próximo episodio! xD espero que sea pronto, de verdad.


	12. Celos y verdades

**_Bitácora de la búsqueda- Hawkeye 02-A 2358 horas, día Uno._**

_(…) Apenas y hemos logrado escapar sin dejar bajas. Fuery mando una nave a por nosotros y, apenas cruzada la atmósfera de la colonia MARTE 01, abrieron fuego contra Hawkeye… estoy seguro de que tenían órdenes para detenernos costara lo que costara. Lastimosamente tuvimos que contraatacar, provocando una pequeña explosión en la turbina de babor en la nave del centro. Nada grave en realidad. _

_Hace unos minutos llegó un comunicado desde la colonia, informándonos que el presidente del centro había dado aviso a las colonias adyacentes para que – bajo ninguna circunstancia – dieran abastecimiento a mi nave… no es algo que desease hacer, pero no me dejan otra opción; tendré que recurrir a mis "Favorecedores"… en momentos como este me alegra ser amigo de personas con tendencias anárquicas. Estoy seguro de que en caso de necesitarlo, las provisiones no representaran problema alguno. Nos detendremos en la colonia de Saturno a abastecernos de lo necesario, tendremos que escabullirnos hasta donde Rossalie Dominíc para ello. Estoy seguro que ella accederá a proveernos. _

_Comenzaremos a explorar en la galaxia más cercana: Andrómeda. El primer descenso será en Alpheratz seguido de Mirach… gracias a la velocidad de Hawkeye esperamos llegar a la primera en menos de 3 días y a la segunda en menos de 2 (Partiendo desde Alpheratz después de abastecernos). _

_Tengo entendido que los habitantes del planeta Mirach conocen la manera de viajar en las tormentas espaciales, gracias a su desarrollada tecnología la cual les informa a detalle el lugar donde desemboca la tormenta. Tengo la teoría de que los estudiantes de la academia Soria fueron arrastrados por la tormenta gravitacional suscitada el día de su desaparición y no que se quedaron suspendidos en el espacio como tanto insistía el CEBE… le he pedido a Keiko que me mande los datos a detalle de la tormenta así como su posible ubicación actual. Estoy seguro de que con esta información será más que suficiente para que Gyet y su esposa me den informes al respecto._

_Nota: Quizás lo más conveniente sería pedir una nave a Gyet, tengo entendido que – hace ya algunos siglos – su gente escapo de su planeta natal debido a que este (al igual que la tierra) se había vuelto inhabitable. Estoy seguro de que sus naves se encuentran mejor equipadas para ese tipo de viajes que Hawkeye._

_Alexandre Mustang, Capitán al mando. 0239 horas, día dos._

_P.D: Aún ni hemos entrado a la atmósfera de Saturno y la policía del lugar parece querer jugar un rato… esto se pondrá divertido._

**

* * *

Capitulo 11.  
**

-¿Aiko dices?

La pelinaranja se puso de pie rápida y violentamente; provocando que Kaoru, por instinto, retrocediera un par de miraba al castaño con expresión desencajada. ¿Por qué tenía que mencionarla justo en ese momento? Se la estaban pasando tan bien juntos…

-Así es…- contestó Kaoru con simpleza, sin poder evitar sonreír ante la sola mención del nombre de su melliza.

La ojimar esquivo la mirada del castaño, con expresión amarga. No podía verlo a la cara… de lo contrario Kaoru podría observar lo dolida que se sentía. Mientras tanto, al moreno le extrañaba demasiado la actitud de Luna. Hace apenas unos instantes y la chica sonreía llena de vida… ahora parecía haber perdido todo brillo en su expresión y eso le preocupo.

-¿Luna?- Kaoru la escudriño con la mirada, intentando descifrar que ocurría.

-¿Por qué quieres… que yo la conozca?- contestó la aludida con voz neutra, sin regalarle una mirada al castaño.- ¿Ella es muy importante para ti, verdad?

Kaoru se desubicó por unos instantes ante la pregunta de Luna. No sabía muy bien a que venía y mucho menos entendía la actitud de la joven… sin embargo, no vio motivo para no contestarle sinceramente.

-Sí, lo es.- Luna sintió como la voz de Kaoru se le clavaba en lo más hondo.

La pelinaranja hundió sus orbes mar en los chocolate de Kaoru… sin estar muy seguro de porque, el castaño sintió la necesidad de desviar la mirada. Luna lo observaba como si hubiese dicho o hecho algo terrible.

El astro plateado y las estrellas iluminaban todo a su alrededor. El suelo bajo sus pies brillaba con un resplandor níveo, gracias al reflejo del satélite sobre sus pétalos blancos. El viento jugueteaba entre las ramas de los árboles y desojaba algunas flores, haciendo así que algunos pétalos se desprendieran de su flor y volasen en lo alto. La escena era bellísima, sin embargo, lejos de sentirse en una atmósfera agradable, el ambiente se percibía incomodo.

Las manos de Luna temblaban un poco, pero esta prontamente las convirtió en puños para evitar que siguieran tiritando. Cogió aire y, aparentemente, también valor. Después de unos segundos, que a Kaoru más le parecieron horas, ella habló:

-¿Qué tan importante?

Kaoru puso sus brazos en jarras y alzó una ceja… bien, Luna estaba descolocándolo y _**oficialmente **_parecía molesta. Olímpicamente molesta. Cosa que sólo lo desubicaba más. ¿Había hecho algo malo? Trajo a Luna al lugar más maravilloso que pudo encontrar con la intención de… sincerarse.

Sin embargo ahora todo parecía ir en picada. Luna le clavaba la mirada; sus ojos, profundos como el océano, parecían quemarle. Kaoru no despegaba sus ojos de los de ella… chocolates, penetrantes, absorbentes y calculadores…. Meticulosamente calculadores.

Kaoru bajo los brazos, a modo de rendición. Ese duelo de miradas le estaba fastidiando el plan. Además, no tenía nada de malo que dijera lo que significaba Aiko para él… después de todo, era su hermana.

-Mi vida no tendría sentido sin ella. Aiko representa una parte sumamente importante en mí.

Luna sintió como algo en su interior se rompió. Tenía demasiados sentimientos a la vez; tristeza, dolor, ansiedad, ira... demasiada ira contra aquella chica que ni siquiera conocía y ya sentía que odiaba. Luna no pudo descifrar bien que le pasaba, ¿estaba celosa? ¡Estaba celosa! Pero… como… ¡venga! ¿A quién diablos quería engañar?: por supuesto que estaba celosa.

Se sintió estúpida por unos instantes. No tenía por qué estar resentida… es decir, Kaoru jamás le dijo que correspondía sus sentimientos, aunque la manera de actuar de él con ella le gritaba que era correspondida… pero Kaoru jamás se lo dijo de manera directa. ¡Pero se habían besado! ¿Acaso no había significado nada? ¿Había sido sólo un juego?

No, Kaoru no es así… un nudo se comenzó a formar en la garganta de la chica. Luna paso saliva para apaciguarlo pero las lágrimas amenazaban con querer escaparse. ¡No lloraría! ¡No lo haría! Debía haber una explicación para el comportamiento de Kaoru… Porque él no es así… ¿Verdad?

-Por eso quiero que la conozcas…- la voz del castaño tomo por sorpresa a Luna. – Estoy seguro que se llevaran bien, aunque…

Kaoru se detuvo unos instantes a pensar y sonrió divertido. No se imaginaba la cara de Aiko cuando le dijera lo que sentía por Luna.

-Creo que se pondrá como loca cuando se entere de ti…- susurró el castaño más para él que para Luna.

Lo siguiente que sintió Kaoru fue un calor tremendo en la mejilla y una tensión en el cuello provocada por el giro brusco que había dado su cabeza. Luna lo había abofeteado.

* * *

-Entonces ¿Qué te parece?

Bell sonreía radiantemente. Hace unos segundos y había terminado de contarle a Sharla la manera en que planeaba declararse a Luna. Regresando a la colonia, a la primer oportunidad. Había ensayado lo que le diría y había decidido que le regalaría unas flores después. Rosas rojas. Todo sería perfecto.

-pero… aún me preocupa su respuesta.- el moreno no pudo evitar bajar la mirada de manera taciturna.

Sharla se preocupo por Bell, él estaba de verdad ilusionado… y ella sabía perfectamente que Luna estaba enamorada de Kaoru. Pero era incapaz de matarle las esperanzas a Bell… no soportaba verlo triste.

-No te preocupes Bell… yo te ayudare. Estoy segura de que Luna te aceptara…- Soltó Sharla de pronto, fingiendo emoción.

-¡¿Enserio? ¡Sharla! ¡Eres una magnifica amiga!- contestó el aludido con el rostro iluminado de repente.

_-"amiga… jamás pensé que esa palabra dolería tanto"…_- Sharla esbozó una sonrisa dulce intentando esconder las lagrimas que reñían por salir.- Ni lo menciones…

Definitivamente, puede que Bell no sería feliz jamás junto a ella… pero haría todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para que fuera feliz con quien él quisiera.

* * *

Lo había abofeteado, ¡sí! Y se había sentido demasiado bien hacerlo. ¿Qué se llevarían bien? ¿Qué su vida no tendría sentido sin _ella_? ¡¿Qué se pondría como loca cuando se enterara? ¿A qué demonios estaba jugando Kaoru? Pensaba que todo era tan sencillo como: "Aiko, mi amor. Esta es Luna… estuvo perdida conmigo cerca de un año y nos volvimos _cercanos_ ¿entiendes? De hecho nos besamos en una ocasión. Nada grave no te preocupes… creo que pueden llevarse bien si se conocen un poco." Simplemente no podía creerlo. Kaoru… él no era así. No lo era, no podía ser tan cínico.

La pelinaranja sintió como algo cálido escurría por sus mejillas. Al parecer las lágrimas terminaron ganando el combate y ahora ella lloraba a mares.

Mientras tanto Kaoru aún no salía del shock. Sentía que la mejilla le ardía y no se había movido ni un ápice; no se había atrevido a hacerlo. Kaoru extendió un poco su mano y rozo su mejilla con suavidad ¿Qué demonios había dicho para que Luna se pusiera así? Alcanzó a escuchar pequeños gimoteos… ¿Lloraba? ¡Luna estaba llorando! El castaño giro su rostro para encontrarse directamente con la chica. Sus orbes lapislázuli hinchados de sollozar, con la mano hecha puño, cabizbaja y todo su cuerpo temblando de coraje.

Luna tomo aire, repetidas veces. Tratando de calmarse… tenía que calmarse.

-Luna… ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto el castaño con expresión claramente desubicada.

La pelinaranja alzó el rostro con desconcierto y clavó su mirada en el chico frente a ella, que aún sujetaba su roja mejilla.

-¿Qué "qué ocurre"? ¡_**Eso**_ quisiera saber yo! ¿Qué_ **te**_ ocurre?- contestó la chica llorando de nuevo y cubriendo su rostro.

Kaoru se preocupo al verla llorar de nuevo por algo que, aparentemente, él había dicho… no quería verla llorar. No soportaba verla llorar y lo que más odiaba era saber que él era el motivo de las lágrimas y no tener la menor idea de cómo arreglarlo.

-No puedes hacer esto Kaoru, no puedes decidir algo que puede dañar a otras personas… no puedo presentarme con Aiko ¿¡porqué deseas que lo haga!- replicó la muchacha entre lloriqueos.

-Porque necesito que ella sepa de ti… ¡ambas son importantes en mi vida!- objetó Kaoru en tono desesperado. No entendía como habían terminado discutiendo sobre su hermana de esa manera, no entendía porque Luna se negaba en conocerla.- Luna, quiero que Aiko te conozca porque yo… yo…

-¡No sigas! Kaoru, no lo digas… esto simplemente no puede ser…- interrumpió la chica, a quemarropa.

-¿Por qué no? Luna… nosotros… yo…- Kaoru no entendía, se sentía totalmente desconcertado. ¿Acaso Luna no sentía lo mismo que él? No, eso no podía ser… por un segundo Kaoru sintió que su mundo se venía abajo.

-¡No puede haber un nosotros si tú amas a otra persona!- soltó luna de pronto, llena de rabia y preparando la mano dispuesta a abofetear de nuevo al chico si se atrevía a decir algo más.

Hubo un prologando silencio. Kaoru se quedo de piedra mirando a Luna con los ojos muy abiertos, su mano resbalo desde su mejilla y cayó a un costado de su cuerpo como su fuese de trapo. Su mente trataba de descifrar lo que luna le había dicho… repaso mentalmente las palabras de la chica: "**_no-puede-haber-un-NOSOTROS-si-tú-AMAS-a-OTRA-persona…AMAS-A-OTRA-PERSONA….OTRA-PERSONA"_**

¿Otra persona?- susurró el castaño de manera casi inaudible, incluso para él mismo.

¿A qué otra persona se refería Luna? ¿No pensara ella que…?

El viento acaricio de nuevo el lugar, despeinando un poco ambos jóvenes. Luna pudo sentir el golpe frio de este sobre sus húmedas mejillas… el silencio había durado demasiado, Kaoru no decía nada… es más, parecía petrificado. Luna se armo de valor y se dispuso a alzar la mirada para observar a Kaoru, sin embargo una voz se le adelanto.

-¡Hey! ¡Hola! – la voz de Howard interrumpió el tenso ambiente.

El rubio se acercaba caminando, sonriendo ampliamente y saludando a la pareja con la mano en el aire. Detrás de él venía Menori, con expresión de reproche.

Luna luchaba contra su impulso de lanzarse sobre Howard y estrangularlo mientras que Kaoru, que parecía ausente de este mundo, sólo se limito a responder el saludo con la mano.

-¿Estaban teniendo un encuentro romántico? ¿Eh, eh?... ¡OUCH! ¡Menori! ¿Por qué me golpeas?- exclamó el rubio, en tono dramático. Sujetando sus costillas, donde Menori había atizado un codazo.

-Porque a veces no sabes cuándo cerrar la bocaza Howard James Clermont.-contestó la peli azul en tono amenazador.

Howard se aparto un par de metros de Menori… su nombre completo saliendo de los labios de esa chica le daba escalofríos.

-Pero ¿Por qué te enojas? Fuiste tú la de la idea de venir acá cuando escuchaste un alboroto.-le reprocho Howard con mirada acusadora.

-¡Sí! Pero te dije que mejor regresáramos a buscar a los demás y fuiste tú el que comenzó a correr hacía acá.

-¿¡Qué cosa? Pero esta vez fuiste tú la que…

Luna suspiro harta y puso sus brazos en jarras. Howard tenía tendencia en interrumpir momentos clave. La pelinaranja observó a Kaoru de reojo, el chico parecía totalmente ausente. Dirigió de nuevo su mirada hacía sus amigos, que aún discutían.

-¡De acuerdo, basta!- exclamó Menori tomando a Howard del cuello de la camisa y halando de él.- vámonos de aquí.

-¡Ah! Claro, ¡te voy ganando y huyes! Quieres deshacerte de mí y esconder la evidencia de tu derrota ¡¿verdad?- se quejó el rubio de manera melodramática, mientras era literalmente arrastrado en el suelo por Menori la cual se lo llevaba de regreso al bosque y lo maldecía entre dientes.

-¡Luna!-exclamó Menori, girando su rostro hacía su amiga con expresión avergonzada, antes de perderse en el bosque- ¡Lo lamento mucho!

La peli naranja le sonrió reconfortándola. ¿Qué se le iba a hacer? Era Howard.

El rubio continuaba quejándose y haciendo ademanes extraños. Se detuvo un momento y le dirigió a Kaoru una mirada cargada de ánimos acompañada de unos "pulgares arriba". El castaño simplemente negó con la cabeza… percatandose recién de la graciosa escena.

No paso mucho hasta que Menori y Howard desaparecieron en el bosque, al igual que el sonido de sus voces discutiendo. Era increíble como el ambiente podía cambiar en tan poco tiempo.

-Increíble…- susurró la chica, con la ceja arqueada y una expresión algo mosqueada.

-Luna- la llamó el castaño con voz rasposa.

La chica levanto el rostro y miro fijo a los ojos chocolate de Kaoru. Ella también se descoloco un poco al observar la expresión de Kaoru. En otro momento quizás se hubiera reído de verle esa cara. Su expresión mostraba una sorpresa total, sus ojos bien abiertos y parpadeaba constantemente.

-Luna, dime… ¿Quién demonios piensas que es Aiko?- soltó el castaño, alzando una ceja con incredulidad.

-Pues…- Luna se sonrojo y desvió su mirada con tristeza.- tú… tu… no… **Tu novia en la colonia**.

Hubo de nuevo un silencio prologando. Luna esperaba la respuesta de Kaoru… nerviosa. Tras unos segundos simplemente escuchó un pequeño resoplido seguido de risas, primero ligeras y después terminaron estallando en carcajadas. La pelinaranja giro su rostro hacía Kaoru. El joven reía como loco, fuera de sí; y se sujetaba el estomago… parecía que poco más y se tiraba al piso de la risa. A decir verdad, le pareció ver que Kaoru lloraba de la risa.

El castaño no pudo evitar soltarse a reír, por un lado… la situación había pasado de ser dramática a convertirse en un enorme malentendido y se sentía aliviado. No estaba seguro si lloraba de alivio o de la risa. ¿Qué Aiko era su qué? ¿Novia? ¿Qué acaso Luna no sabía que Aiko era su hermana? Podría jurar que todos los demás sabían que él tenía una melliza, si pensaba "eso" ¿Por qué no simplemente le pregunto a él o a Sharla?… además ella había visto una foto de Ai-chan y, dejando de lado el color de ojos y el largo de su cabello, físicamente eran muy parecidos.

Luna le dirigió una mirada indignada a Kaoru, ¿De qué rayos se reía? Ella no entendía a que venía la actitud del chico y eso le hizo emberrincharse. Luna inflo los cachetes molesta y frunció el entrecejo, Kaoru levanto un poco la vista y al ver la expresión de la joven tuvo que soltarse a reír de nuevo. La pelinaranja se sintió extraña, jamás había visto a Kaoru reír de esa manera… parecía tan aliviado de haberle escuchado decir que pensaba que Aiko era su novia. Se veía tan sereno y feliz. Por un instante Luna olvido que estaba molesta con él… se veía demasiado… demasiado… lindo.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Qué dije de gracioso?- reprochó la chica recordando su enojo de nuevo.

Kaoru tomó aire, intentando clamarse. Se cubrió un poco la boca con la parte exterior de su mano y entre risitas contesto.

-¿Piensas qué Aiko es mi novia?- preguntó el con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro y la mirada chispeante de diversión.

-Pues si… ¿qué no lo es?- la chica se cruzo de brazos, molesta por no entender la situación.

Kaoru se paso la mano por el cabello, riendo de nuevo.

-¡Kaoru!- exclamó la joven, exigiendo una explicación con la mirada.

-Luna…Aiko… Aiko es… mi…- no podía dejar de reír por más que lo intentara.

Luna alzó una ceja confundía, no había entendido eso último que había dicho el castaño… optó por empinarse hacía él para escucharlo mejor.

-¿Qué dices?

Kaoru alzo el rostro, quedando a escasos centímetros del de Luna. La chica se sonrojo de golpe al ver al castaño tan peligrosamente cerca. Kaoru le regalo a Luna una sonrisa tranquilizadora y la chica pareció calmarse un poco. El castaño río de nuevo y se aparto un poco de ella… respirando repetidas veces, intentando recuperar la compostura.

El silencio invadió de nuevo el lugar. Kaoru desvió sus ojos hacía el cielo, observando a las estrellas con aire nostálgico y Luna sintió de nuevo una oleada de tristeza recorrerle el cuerpo.

-Sabes, Luna…- la voz de Kaoru tomó desprevenida a la chica, asustándola. -He estado pensando en la manera de decírtelo… como, cuando, donde… quería que fuera perfecto…

Luna le observo de una manera extraña… no entendía a que se refería el castaño. Kaoru sonrió un poco y se tomó el pecho, suspirando de alivio.

-Casi me da un paro cuando comenzaste a gritarme…- el chico rió un poco al recordarlo.

-Kaoru…-susurró Luna, interrumpiendo con sutileza. Necesitaba una explicación.

-Déjame acabar…- contestó él, girándose para verla de frente.

Se veía preciosa… unas lagrimas aún escurrían por sus mejillas y la luz de la enorme luna llena en el cielo la iluminaba. La hacía verse radiante… sus ojos, lapislázuli. Brillantes y profundos… en ese momento lucían desconcertados. Su cabello estaba desordenado, pero a Kaoru le pareció que se veía más hermosa que nunca.

-Luna, si pensabas que Aiko era mi novia… pudiste habérmelo preguntado.- el chico sonreía divertido.

-Pero… Kaoru. La manera en que te expresabas de ella… yo pensé que…

Kaoru volvió a reír.

-¡Luna! ¡Aiko es mi hermana! ¡Ella y yo somos mellizos! La amo, pero el incesto no es lo mío- contestó el castaño sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿He…hermana? – contestó la chica con expresión asombrada.

Kaoru estalló de nuevo en carcajadas y Luna sintió como el alma se le iba a los pies. ¿Qué Aiko era su…? Eso significa que ella… el rostro de Luna competía fácilmente con la luz de un semáforo en alto. Acababa de meter las cuatro y hasta el fondo, deseaba enterrar la cabeza en la tierra o mejor aún ¡Qué la tierra se abriera y se la tragara!

-yo… yo…- Comenzó a mascullar la pelinaranja, moviendo con sus manos nerviosamente

-Luna tú… - dijo Kaoru en un tono que a Luna no le presagió nada bueno.- ¿estabas celosa de Ai-chan?

El rostro de Luna se volvió aún más carmesí, si es que era biológicamente posible que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se acumulase en su rostro, claro está…

-Ce… ¡¿CELOSA! ¿YO? NO, NO… no… yo... yo no… ¡AH! ¡Pero qué tonta!- exclamó la chica tomándose la cabeza y frotándose el cabello con desesperación.

Kaoru esbozo una pequeña sonrisa… le agradaba la idea de ser celado por luna.

Mientras, la pelinaranja no podía hacer más que rogar al cielo que regresara el tiempo… dirigió sus ojos hacía Kaoru; el chico la observaba con expresión entretenida, y entonces lo notó: Kaoru tenía la mejilla roja… aún… HABÍA ABOFETEADO A KAORU… volvió la vista al cielo rogando esta vez porque le cayera un meteorito encima.

* * *

Necesitaba un descanso... de verdad. En cuanto Alexandre volviera, lo obligaría a pagarle un spa. Pero uno de los caros, dejaba de llamarse Keiko Nakamura de lo contrario. Había cometido el error de verse en el espejo y casi se desmaya por eso. Su largo cabello negro estaba sujetado con una pinza y caían mechones por todos lados. Llevaba un short de tela corto y una camisa de tirantes que se le resbalaba por el hombro. Taza de café en una mano, él computador portátil en otra, un lápiz sobre su oreja, pantuflas de pingüinos y unas ojeras tamaño familiar, producto de noches de desvelo recopilando información para "el capitan Mustang"

Soltó un suspiro largo y se dejó caer en el sofá de su sala, desparramándose a lo largo.

-kei...- una voz varonil irrumpió su paz.

Los ojos oscuros de Keiko se abrieron a sobremanera y casi cae de su lugar por el susto. Se sentó de golpe acomodándose (como podía) el cabello. Mientras en la enorme pantalla olográfica se podía observar el rostro entretenido de Alexandre.

En la esquina inferior de la pantalla comenzaba a avanzar un cronometro que indicaba la duración de la llamada en cuenta regresiva (al hacerse desde una nave fuera de la colonia disponía de solamente cinco minutos).

Keiko alzó la mirada, topándose directamente con la mirada trigeña de Alexandre. Soltó un bufido y dejo su labor de emperifollarse, sentándose con soltura y comodidad en el sofá.

-Ah... eres tú.- musitó la mujer con expresión fastidiada.

El rostro de Alexandre mostraba una indignación fingida.

-No lo digas así, parece que no merezco que te arregles para mi...- contestó él, inflando las mejillas.

Keiko simplemente le sacó la lengua y el rubio soltó una carcajada.

-¿Tienes los datos que te pedí?

-¿Con quién crees que tratas? Dios... - respondió ella, poniéndose de pie y sacando una pequeña memoria de su computador. - Nombres, direcciones y datos de los estudiantes. También coordenadas y cualidades de la tormenta gravitacional que los arrastro. Te adjunte imágenes.

Keiko se inclinó un poco junto a la pantalla y, por una ranura, introdujo la memoria. Un par de segundos después, y tras un sonido de "click", la información comenzó a pasarse de la memoria de Keiko a la que se encontraba conectada en el computador de Alexandre a cientos de años luz.

-Eres la mejor- exclamó el rubio, observando con maravilla a la chica en su pantalla.

-Ofende que aún lo dudes...- contestó ella con sonrisa suficiente.- Mustang...

Alexandre dirigió toda su atención a su amiga de la infancia. Keiko frunció el ceño y le regaló una mirada decidida.

-En cuanto regreses...- Alzó su mano, apuntándolo- ¡Debes pagarme un spa! ¡Mira nadamás como me veo! -enfatizó su punto señalándose de pies a cabeza.

Alexandre la recorrió con la mirada y Keiko sintió su cuerpo tensarse ante eso. Tras unos segundos, una sonrisa enorme se dibujo en el rostro del rubio.

-Tu look "casual descuidado" te va de maravilla- contestó Alexandre con cierto aire inocente.

Keiko sintió ruborizarse de rabia y un aura asesina la rodeo. Alzó una de sus pantuflas con forma de pingüino sobre su cabeza, amenazando con lanzarla.

-Eres un...

-Además... - interrumpió el rubio, viendo hacia algún punto interesante en su regazo y sonrojándose casi imperceptiblemente...- creo que te ves preciosa...

Keiko se detuvo en el acto y lo observó atónita, su mirada se suavizo y un ligero color carmín se apoderó de sus mejillas. Abrió sus labios para contestarle, sin embargo justo en ese instante un "click" sonó, dando por terminada la transferencia de datos y una joven pelirroja se asomo en la pantalla del lado de Alexandre; saludando animadamente.

Lo siguiente pareció suceder en cámara lenta: La expresión de Keiko cambió drásticamente, apretó los dientes molesta y lanzó al "señor pantufla pingüino" contra la pantalla. La pelirroja junto a Alexandre se le repegó por la espalda y el rubio sintió que su muerte llegaría apenas y pisara de regreso la colonia espacial. La pantufla dio contra la pantalla haciendo un sonido de "Squeezee", Alexandre abrió la boca para decir algo en su defensa mientras trataba de librarse del "nada insinuante" agarre de su amiga pelirroja... segundos después el contador llegó a ceros y la llamada finalizó.

-Alexandre... ¡IDIOTA!

Y no era que Keiko estuviese celosa de que Rossalie Dominíc y de su protuberante delantera.

* * *

-Te he dicho que esta bien, Luna, enserio...- respondió Kaoru por décima vez en menos de un minuto.

Y es que Luna no sabía donde meter la cabeza con la vergüenza que sentía. Aunque el castaño había tenido el tacto para ofrecerle una explicación respecto a Aiko Luna se negaba a continuar la conversación sin haberse disculpado (unas diez veces )

-Kaoru, de verdad lo sie...- comenzó a disculparse de nuevo.

Kaoru rodó los ojos, esbozando una sonrisa entretenida. Luna soltó un suspiro resignado y comenzó a reír melodiosamente. Se sentía una tonta, pero al menos Kaoru no se burlaba, ni estaba enojado y eso, de algún modo, le aliviaba. Y de pronto, el ambiente entre ambos comenzó a respirarse tan cómodo y sereno como de costumbre.

-¿Quieres saber?- preguntó Kaoru sentándose grácilmente en el pasto.

Luna ladeo la cabeza algo confundida. Hasta que en su cabeza entendió a lo que el chico se refería. En un rápido movimiento se hincó junto a él, observándolo con curiosidad.

-¡Si!- exclamó ella, moviendo la cabeza efusivamente y cubriendose la boca al momento.

Kaoru sonrió de medio lado y Luna le regaló una sonrisa tímida.

-Si... si tu quieres...- murmuró la chica, apenada por su comportamiento impulsivo.

Kaoru asintió suavemente y se recostó en el césped, cruzando sus brazos debajo de su nuca y observando el cielo estrellado con cierto aire melancólico. Luna se vio tentada a dejar de respirar, esperando escuchar lo que el castaño estaba a punto de decirle.

-Aiko.. es el nombre de mi hermana menor- comenzó Kaoru, guardo silencio unos segundos y después se apoyó en sus codos para observar a la chica fijamente. - Luna... eres la primer persona a quien voy a platicarle mi historia... y la de mi hermana. Después de esto quizás tu...

Luna sonrió, reconfortandolo.

-Mi opinión sobre ti no cambiara sin importar que digas- contestó ella, adelantadose a lo que Kaoru estaba por decir.

Él le regaló una sonrisa agradecida y se sentó frente a ella. Observándola penetrantemente. Tomó aire y, con parsimonia, empezó a relatarle a Luna su vida...

C_ontinuará... _

* * *

- :D

¡SI! ¡LO SÉ! ¡Soy una maldita escoria! ¿qué llevo ya? tres años desde que comencé esta historia D: créanme que me siento realmente mal al haberla dejado muerta tanto tiempo u.u no merezco que me lean! (se va a sufrir a una esquina con un aura azul a su alrededor) T-T me siento asimétrica (fans de soul eater entenderán que tan basura me siento)

La verdad, no existe excusa para mi abandono tan... cruel. Y lo peor es que LO MÁS PROBABLE es que no actualice en mucho tiempo más. Tengo trámites de la uni, mi madre acaba de tener gemelos (ashgdkhkhashla D: dos e igualitos xD) y las pequeñas fieras de tres meses no me dejan dormir.

Así que están en su derecho de odiarme y mandarme a la shit en sus reviews por ser tan mala como para actualizar y decir que tardaré en volver. Además que me compre una laptop nueva que no tiene office aún (es mac, maldita tecnologia) y FF no me dejaba subir con el formato de pages... así que tuve que hacer maromas para subir este capitulo.

ejem, en fin... en el próximo capitulo narraré la vida de kaoru y Aiko así que quedarán esclarecidas muchas cosas. (Será un Kaoru's POV quizás, aún no lo decido)

Muchas gracias a quienes siguen leyendo y dejando reviews, como compensación (y creo que así será hasta que termine la historia) dejaré un bonus extra de la bitácora de Alexandre y unos adelantos de lo que planeo poner en el siguiente fic. Un saludo muy especial a todos los que aún siguen esta historia (perdón por no contestar esos reviews pero hotmail no me deja abrir el correo en el que tengo registrada la cuenta de FF así que tuve que pasar mi cuenta a un correo nuevo) Me despido de ustedes y espero leerlos de nuevo muy pronto!

P.D: Como ven ya tengo el apellido de Howard (será Clermont porque me gusta xD) y el de Menori (que es Viconti según la serie) pero necesito algo de ayuda con los demás. Si son tan amables para sugerir algunos? porque a mi se me está haciendo un dolor de cabeza encontrarlos xD y los necesito para continuar escribiendo los capitulos que siguen (vamos en los últimos ya!)

P.D 2: Espero que aún haya alguien leyendo esto D: si lo hay dejen reviews o caeré en depresión de nuevo XD ya me siento lo suficientemente escoria pensando si aún hay alguien siguiendole la pista a mi historia :3 los quiero

-_bonus extra-_

**_Bitácora de la búsqueda- Hawkeye 02-A 0000 horas, día tres._**

_(…) El descenso en Saturno fue un poco más movido de lo que esperamos. Nos vimos en la necesidad de detenernos en el taller de Rossalie Dominíc más tiempo del planeado... o del que me hubiera gustado. No es que no me agrade estar con ella (es una mecánico increíble y una amiga invaluable) pero cada que la veo -y se me repega peligrosamente- tengo problemas con cierta persona._

_Le he mandado ya a Gyet los datos que me paso Keiko sobre la tormenta gravitacional, para adelantar el proceso y tener las cosas listas para partir en cuanto lleguemos a Mirach. Realmente me sorprende la cantidad de información que me mando Keiko -es una mujer asombrosa- y creo que le pagaré ese SPA cuando regrese (o unas vacaciones quizás... tiene tiempo que no salimos juntos)_

_Alpheratz es visible desde nuestra posición; Lo que significa que pronto aterrizaremos. Ahí está Alphonse esperando por nosotros. De manera que solo nos detendremos a abastecernos y continuaremos con nuestro recorrido. Calculo que, de esta forma, llegaremos a Mirach antes de lo planeado. Necesitamos darnos prisa ya que cada segundo que pasa cuenta para poder encontrar a estos chicos._

_Los motivos son irrelevantes en este documento, sin embargo, después de haber leído los informes de los estudiantes, el encontrarlos ahora es una cuestión íntegramente personal._

_Nota: Tras lo ocurrido en mi última transmisión con Keiko, dejo adjunta una copia de mi testamento. Por cualquier cosa._

_Alexandre Mustang, Capitán al mando. 0140 horas, día tres._

Alexandre cerró el portátil en donde se encontraba su bitácora y la guardo cuidadosamente en un compartimiento cerca de él. Después dirigió (por doceava vez en ese día) la mirada hasta la pantalla donde se encontraban los datos de los estudiantes perdidos.

Sus ojos ámbar recorrieron una a una las fotos y se detuvieron en la de un chico castaño.

Verdaderamente no esperaba que, entre los niños desaparecidos, estuviese el compañero de Louis. Y después de leer la información recopilada por Keiko no pudo evitar sentir mucha simpatía por él. Su vida había sido difícil, verdaderamente Keiko se esforzó en conseguir todos los datos de los estudiantes.

Su mirada se posó después en otra foto. A ella estaba seguro de que la conocía, no de ahora pero si hace algunos años... siete años, para ser exacto.

-Ella es la hija de Kenji...- murmura, observando con calidez la imagen de la pelinaranja.

No había duda, la conoció cuando era apenas una niña de ocho años pero la reconocería aún así. Tenía la misma mirada brillante y azul de su padre, el cabello naranja y esa expresión determinada de su madre, que en algún momento observó en las fotos que guardaba Kenji en su cartera.

Al final del informe de Luna, Keiko había dejado una pequeña nota...

_"Es ella, no cabe duda. Ya sabes que hacer, no le quedes mal a Kenji-san"_

_

* * *

En el capitulo siguiente..._

_"Louis siempre fue alguien especial... para ambos. Aunque yo me negase a aceptarlo, creo que él siempre lo supo. Siempre supo que lo consideraba un amigo... mi mejor amigo"_

_"Ella estaba destinada a morir e íntimamente era algo que deseaba"_

_"El hijo mayor de mi padre murió el mismo día que Louis y lo enterró cuando escapó de casa con su hija menor."_


	13. Hermandad

Nota importante:

-Letra normal: narración general de la historia (no Flashback)

_-Itálica o cursivas: flashback, voces al telefono, voces de fondo._

-Contenido de OC.

- Tres puntos suspensivos hacia abajo: cambio de escenario

_**-Saltos temporales. Las cosas no ocurren exactamente al mismo tiempo.**_

Capitulo 12: Hermandad

Keiko Nakamura se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas exteriores de algún café de la colonia. El lugar, que gozaba de un aire sofisticado, que recordaba esos cafés franceses que se veían en las películas del siglo pasado, estaba rebosante de gente y del interior se escuchaba una hermosa y nostálgica pieza de piano. Dirigió sus ojos aguamar a la calle y poco después los rodó hasta la taza que café que descansaba, humeante, frente a ella.

-Perdone la tardanza, Nakamura-San

Keiko alzó su rostro y se encontró cara a cara con una niña, de unos quince años. Su cabello castaño le llegaba un poco debajo de los hombros y sus ojos plateados lucían vívidos, pese a que su expresión y su cuerpo parecían cansados y desgastados.

-No te preocupes, Ai-chan. Y deja de hablarme de usted, no soy tan vieja- respondió la reportera, esbozando una suave sonrisa e incitando a la niña a sentarse a la mesa.

Aiko tomó asiento con lentitud y, al instante, una mesera se apresuró a dejar una taza de chocolate caliente frente a ella. Se sentía frío, pese a que el invierno estaba en sus últimos días.

-Quería agradecerte, Ai-chan… la información que me diste sobre tu hermano y tus otros compañeros ayudó a completar mejor la que teníamos del centro. Fue una suerte que contactaras conmigo tan pronto.

Aiko se había puesto en contacto con Keiko unas horas después de lo ocurrido con "la nave robada" en el CEBE. No supo muy bien cómo fue que la chica dio con ella, ni mucho menos cómo rayos consiguió la dirección de su departamento. Pero le estaba eternamente agradecida, esa niña tenía madera de reportera…

-Me alegra oírlo- susurró Aiko, dando un sorbo a su chocolate.

-Pero… querías decirme algo más, ¿no es así?

Aiko desvió un poco su mirada mientras bajaba lentamente su taza. Hizo un sonido suave al depositarla sobre la mesa y dirigió su mirada plateada a Keiko.

-Keiko-san… usted es muy amiga del capitán Mustang, ¿cierto?

La reportera le regaló una mirada confusa a la chica y, sin saber muy bien por qué, comenzó a ponerse algo nerviosa.

-S…si, bueno…- Keiko se apresuró a dar un sorbo largo a su café- somos amigos desde pequeños…- finalizó, bajando la mirada por unos pocos segundos y regresándola al instante para encarar a la niña, con una sonrisa nostálgica.- ¿Por?

-Él los va a encontrar, ¿verdad?... traerá a mi hermano y a los demás de vuelta a la colonia, ¿cierto? - dijo Aiko, con un tono suplicante e ilusionado, tomando las manos de Keiko entre las suyas.

Keiko sintió su alma desgarrarse por unos momentos. Apretó las manos de Aiko con suavidad, casi maternalmente, y le dirigió una mirada segura.

-No lo dudes jamás. Él nunca regresaría sin ellos… Alexandre volverá, traerá de regreso a todos, con bien. Regresarán todos a salvo.- respondió la mujer, alzando su mirada al cielo, diciendo esto último casi como una plegaría.

Aiko dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y observó el cielo también. De pronto, Keiko sintió como la niña retiraba bruscamente sus manos y se cubría los labios. Segundos después, Aiko comenzó a toser violentamente. Preocupada, Keiko se puso de pie a prisa y alcanzó a sujetar a Aiko antes de que ésta callera de la silla.

-Ai-chan, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas enferma? Anda, tenemos que entrar o te pondrás peor…- dijo Keiko, alterada, tratando de levantar a Aiko de la silla para llevarla dentro del local.

-N… no, Keiko-San- susurró Aiko, tosiendo un poco y negando con la cabeza. –No tiene nada que ver con… el clima… es normal…

-¿Normal? Por Dios, Ai-chan…

-No quiero entrar…- le dijo Aiko, interrumpiéndola. Con una mirada suplicante. – Por favor…

-Pero… está anocheciendo- contesto Keiko, en tono condescendiente.

-Por eso…

-¿Qué si enfermas más?

-Le digo, que no tiene nada que ver con el clima… además… quiero ver las estrellas, Keiko-san.

-¿Las estrellas?- susurró Keiko, alzando su vista al cielo y observando como unas cuantas estrellas comenzaban a aparecer.

La reportera regreso de nuevo sus ojos a Aiko, la cual le dirigía una mirada suplicante.

-Esta bien… pero nos vamos de aquí. Las vemos desde mi departamento, tenemos que hablar.- dijo Keiko, ayudando a Aiko a levantarse y dejando algo de dinero en la mesa para pagar su café y el chocolate.

.  
.

.

-_¿Lupus atípico?_…- dice Luna, ladeando un poco la cabeza y observando a Kaoru con extrañeza.

-Así fue como le llamaron a la enfermedad de Aiko.- responde Kaoru.- Debido a los síntomas que presentaba, que se relacionaban con muchas otras enfermedades, el amigo de mi padre, que era también el doctor de cabecera de la familia, optó por nombrarle así.

-¿De qué síntomas hablas?

-Pues…- Kaoru clavó su mirada en el cielo y suspiro.- En general: Taquicardia, arritmias, dificultades para respirar, perdida del conocimiento, principios de anemia, fatiga, fiebre, tos con sangre…

Luna observaba a Kaoru con tristeza, mientras éste repasaba de memoria la lista de síntomas que sufría Aiko.

-¿Cómo tus padres permitieron que Aiko entrase a la academia con todos esos malestares?

Kaoru sonrío de medio lado y Luna pudo notar en su gesto un atisbo de tristeza.

-Digamos que, será lo que sea, pero Ryusaki es un buen médico. ¿Sabes a lo que se refiere una enfermedad cuando se le agrega el _atípico_?

-Pues, se refiere a algo que no es común o que no se encuentra documentado antes. – respondió Luna, tras meditarlo unos segundos.

-Los síntomas de Aiko se presentaban de manera muy extraña. Por ejemplo, su taquicardia no se ve afectada durante un vuelo espacial pero puede resultar violenta en tierra y de la nada. Por eso debe estar tomando una serie de medicamentos para cada síntoma. Además, resulta, que la enfermedad solamente le aqueja a ella. A pesar de ser mellizos yo jamás presente ningún síntoma de ese tipo y no se ha registrado que su enfermedad sea contagiosa en lo más mínimo.

-Ya, pero… aún así, era arriesgar mucho a Aiko…

-Se supone… que yo la cuidaría. Esa fue la condición para que pudiese entrar a la academia. Claro, y que ella siguiese el tratamiento dentro…

-Pero entonces, ¿qué ocurrió aquella vez que enfermó durante la prueba física?

-Aiko es terca…- contestó Kaoru, soltando un suspiro- los medicamentos no pueden ser pasados con agua y su sabor es desagradable. Solía saltarse el tratamiento… o al menos eso fue lo que dijo Ryusaki cuando la revisó en aquella ocasión.

Un silencio se apoderó del lugar durante un par de minutos, hasta que la voz de Kaoru volvió a sonar; un tanto más grave de lo habitual.

-Mi padre jamás estuvo de acuerdo en que Aiko entrara a la Academia… mucho menos bajo mi cuidado. Y no lo culpo, yo era un niño después de todo…

-Kaoru… tú no…- interrumpió sutilmente Luna, notando como Kaoru se recriminaba por lo ocurrido en ese entonces.

-Sin embargo…- agregó Kaoru, antes de que Luna pudiese seguir hablando- Ryusaki dijo que… la experiencia de convivir con otros podría ser buena para Aiko… como sabrás, el estado de animo siempre ha influido en la salud de las personas, fue por eso que mi padre accedió. Si Ryusaki no hubiese abogado por ello, probablemente Aiko jamás habría pisado la Academia.

Luna le dirigió a Kaoru una mirada de extrañeza y curiosidad.

-¿Qué acaso Aiko no tuvo contacto con otros niños antes de entrar a la Academia?

Kaoru negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-Mi padre siempre temió mucho por su salud. Las defensas de Aiko están constantemente bajando por lo que la mantenía siempre en casa… encerrada. No me dejaban entrar a verla, sólo cuando lo hacían los profesores que él había contratado para nosotros. Aunque yo solía ir a verla a escondidas durante las noches o ella a mi.

-¿En verdad?- Luna le miraba entre asombrada y extrañada, por la curiosa situación por la que los hermanos se vieron obligados a atravesar cuando niños.

.

.

.

-Keiko-San… no… no hace falta que se tome tantas molestias… - decía Aiko, sacando apenas la cabeza de entre un montón de mantas entre las cuales Keiko la arropaba como si en ello se le fuera la vida.

-Nada de eso…- remató Keiko, presionando más las cobijas alrededor de la niña- este era el trato, yo dejaba abierta una parte del tragaluz para que pudieras ver bien las estrellas y tú te arroparías tanto como yo considerara necesario.

Aiko suspiro, no había modo de convencerla de lo contrario.

-Le he dicho que mi enfermedad no empeora con el clima…

-También me has dicho que te detectaron Lupus atípico y que estás siendo medicada con _Flebogamma_. Por lo cual, deduzco, que tu sistema inmunológico es frágil…- giró sus ojos oscuros hasta toparse con los platas de Aiko y le regaló una mirada suplicante- por favor, no quiero que te enfermes.

-Gracias… Keiko-San…- dijo Aiko, dibujando una sonrisa sincera mientras depositaba su atención en el tragaluz abierto, por dónde se apreciaba un cielo mapeado de estrellas- tenía varios días que no veía las estrellas.

-A mi también me gusta verlas…- respondió Keiko, tomando asiento grácilmente junto a Aiko y clavando la mirada en el cielo- me hace pensar que… no estoy tan lejos de quienes amo.

-Que sin importar qué, podrán alzar la mirada al cielo y ver las mismas estrellas…- le interrumpió Aiko, casi mecánicamente, y Keiko le dirigió una sonrisa comprensiva.- Aunque… dudo mucho que mi hermano vea las mismas estrellas que yo veo en este momento…

Keiko se encogió de hombros.

-Uno nunca sabe…

.

.

.

La risa de Luna era contagiosa y armónica, tanto que el mismo Kaoru no pudo evitar dibujar una pequeña sonrisa al verla reír así.

-Perdona, Kaoru, es sólo que…- se excusaba Luna, entre risitas- eso debió calarte…

Kaoru soltó un suspiro que, lejos de sonar hastiado o melancólico, a Luna se le antojaba como esos suspiros que sueltas cuando recuerdas buenos y lejanos momentos.

-Aiko siempre ha tenido buen ojo para las personas, pero en el caso de Louis yo me negaba a aceptarlo… quizás era por todo su positivismo y buen humor… o porque Aiko parecía encantada con él. Aunque intentara rehuirle era imposible, no sólo era mi compañero de habitación, de equipo, de clase… también era un amigo muy querido de Aiko... Louis siempre fue alguien especial… para ambos. Aunque yo me negase a aceptarlo, creo que él siempre lo supo. Siempre supo que lo consideraba un amigo… mi mejor amigo.

Luna acunó suavemente su barbilla entre sus manos y observó atenta a Kaoru mientras narraba, con una sonrisa serena dibujada en su rostro, el como era su relación y la de su hermana con Louis. Cuando recordaba esos días dónde, a regañadientes (y no), Aiko, Louis y él pasaban todo el tiempo juntos en la Academia de Pilotos, se notaba en Kaoru un brillo curioso en su mirada. Luna no sabía bien si era alegría, nostalgia, melancolía o tristeza… pero definitivamente no era culpa. Hace tiempo que Kaoru no tenía esa expresión de culpa cuando hablaba de Louis.

-Sin embargo…- continuó Kaoru, crispándose un poco- eso no quita que tuviera derecho a arrastrarme a todas las tretas que planeaba y, por ende, a los castigos.

Luna no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

-Pero… supongo que era divertido para ti, de todas formas. De lo contrario no lo hubieras hecho. ¿cierto?

Kaoru volteo a ver a Luna y sonrió.

-Fueron… buenos días…

Luna posó suavemente su mirada en el astro con el que compartía nombre. Aquél satélite se hallaba en su cenit, destilando una luz plateada que hacía relucir a las flores blancas que les rodeaban. Se preguntaba qué tan distinto sería este planeta de la que alguna vez fue la tierra y si la luna se veía igual de grande desde el que fuese el primer hogar de los humanos. Desde la colonia podían apreciar la luna terrestre, pero no se comparaba en nada con aquella que veía en el cielo de sobreviviente.

Mantuvo sus ojos ahí un buen rato, dejando que el silencio se apropiara del ambiente por un momento. Era uno de esos silencios que compartía seguido con el castaño; lejos de ser molestos o incómodos, había aprendido a quererlos. Había aprendido que, en ocasiones, el silencio transmite más que las palabras. Que Kaoru era más silencio que palabras… o más acción que palabras, dependiendo del caso. Sonrió un poco, se sentía feliz. Al principio de esta aventura, jamás se hubiera imaginado los lazos que le unirían a sus compañeros.

El modo en que todos habían crecido, madurado… sabía que eso no terminaría, que una vez de regreso a la colonia todo sería diferente. Estaba orgullosa, de sus amigos, de ella… del castaño que se recostaba junto a ella, apoyando sus brazos detrás de su nuca. Lo observó de soslayo. Se sonrojó. Kaoru sonreía, sonreía como jamás le había visto sonreír. Parecía como si, de pronto, una gran parte del peso que cargaba sobre si hubiese desaparecido.

-Luna… - soltó Kaoru de pronto, con la voz levemente más ronca de lo normal.

La chica pegó un bote en su lugar y se inclinó un poco, dándole a entender a Kaoru que tenía toda su atención.

-Estoy cansado, ¿sabes?

-¿Cansado?- respondió la pelinaranja, sin comprender muy bien a que venía eso.

-De odiar… es cansado.

Luna le observó con una sonrisa suave surcando su rostro.

-Me pregunto si padre aún me odiará…

-Debe ser cansado para él también.- respondió ella, provocando que una suave sonrisa se apropiara del rostro de Kaoru.-Pero…- susurró con dulzura, incitando que al chico a que girase un poco para verla- no creo que te odie, Kaoru. ¿Cómo sería un padre capaz de odiar a su propio hijo?

-Me preguntaba lo mismo… todos los días, todo el tiempo, desde que Aiko y yo escapamos de casa.

Los ojos de luna reflejaban desconcierto.

.

.

.

-Muchas gracias- murmuró Aiko, mientras tomaba entre sus manos la taza de té que Keiko le ofrecía.

La reportera se sentó junto a Aiko y dio un largo sorbo a su bebida. Un silencio se instalo en la habitación. Keiko echó su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola contra el respaldo del sofá. Su cabello negro se desparramaba y caía casi tocando el suelo, mientras Aiko jugaba nerviosa con la taza entre sus manos.

-Eso fue muy imprudente, Ai-chan…

-Lo… lo sé- contestó Aiko, con voz temblorosa.- pero… no quería que Padre me separara de Kaoru.

Keiko soltó un largo y pesado suspiro. Podía sentir como la niña junto a ella se encogía en su asiento. Miró de soslayo y la encontró con los ojos clavados en el líquido dentro de la taza. Buscaba una excusa para reñirla, para ponerse de lado de su padre y de los médicos… pero no podía. Ella mejor que nadie sabia lo que se sentía. Conocía ese miedo que produce la sola idea de separarte de una persona a la que amas cuando solamente se tienen el uno al otro. No podía reprocharle nada, después de todo, ella también había hecho cosas aún más precipitadas.

Al menos esos niños habían contado con el apoyo de su abuelo…

-¿Por qué no se quedaron con él?- preguntó Keiko, de pronto. Asustando a Aiko.

-¿Con el Abuelo?- Keiko asintió – ya le habíamos causado suficientes problemas, además, Padre discutía mucho con él por eso. Le decía que no tenía derecho a decidir sobre nosotros. Un día amenazó con regresar con una orden de potestad y sacarnos de la casa del Abuelo. Sólo teníamos once años, recién cumplidos. Legalmente, aún dependíamos de nuestros padres. Kaoru escuchó cuando discutían y convenció al Abuelo de ayudarnos a escapar de nuevo… la tía Asami nos consiguió un departamento en el distrito tres de la colonia y el Abuelo nos llevó esa misma noche. Vivíamos solos pero las personas del edificio estaban al pendiente de nosotros y el Abuelo, junto con los tíos, también nos visitaba con frecuencia.

-¿Y sus padres? ¿No se enteraron de esto en recursos humanos?

- Madre nos visitaba. Al principio para intentar llevarnos con ella, después venía junto con la tía Asami, solamente de visita. Yo sé que a ella le dolía mucho la situación, pero aún así tenía la esperanza de que ambos arregláramos los problemas con Padre y que volviéramos a casa. No quería ver a Kaoru y a Padre pelear, a ella le destrozaba eso. Prefería esa situación a ver como su hijo y su esposo se lastimaban uno a otro y yo no iba a dejar a Kaoru.

Padre llegó al departamento un mes después de que Kaoru y yo nos mudamos. Trató de llevarnos a la fuerza… peleó con mi hermano. Se dijeron muchas cosas. Padre le dijo a Kaoru que para él ya llevaba muerto desde hace tiempo… el hijo mayor de mi padre murió el mismo día Louis y lo enterró cuando escapó con su hija menor. Así se dieron las cosas. Kaoru le dijo que no lo necesitábamos, que no permitiría que nos separara. Padre le contestó que nos olvidáramos de él y se fue de ahí dando un portazo.

La taza entre las manos de Keiko temblaba. Estaba furiosa, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas golpear y decirle un par de verdades a ese hombre.

-Pero…- la suave voz de Aiko la detuvo de sus pensamientos homicidas. – Padre jamás dejo de ver por nosotros…

Keiko le regaló a Aiko una mirada confusa.

-Kaoru estudia muy duro, a ambos nos dan una beca que es con lo que nos mantenemos a flote. El Abuelo también nos pasa una pensión… Madre nos llevaba dinero, al principio Kaoru se lo rechazaba, después yo comencé a aceptarlo a escondidas de él. Mis medicamentos son muy caros y cuando Kaoru comenzó a considerar la idea de trabajar para solventar mejor los gastos no dude en aceptar la ayuda de Madre; después me enteré que quien mandaba el dinero era Padre y la siguiente vez que fui al centro médico a recoger las medicinas, me dijeron que Padre había dejado pagado el medicamento de los próximos cuatro años. También mis consultas con Ryusaki-san estaban cubiertas, aunque él jamás hizo amago de cobrarnos un centavo, aún después de escapar de la casa. Recibimos mucha ayuda, pero yo jamás le comenté a Kaoru al respecto. Si lo hubiera hecho estoy segura que él me hubiese prohibido aceptar la ayuda de Padre. Ambos son muy orgullosos y tercos.

Keiko bajó la mirada y se perdió en las ondas de humo que salían desde el té de su taza. Observó por como se enredaban entre sí, como si bailaran, y las siguió hasta que desaparecían pocos centímetros por encima de su nariz.

-Padre tiene un carácter difícil. La vida le ha convertido en una persona fría, le es complicado mostrarse cariñoso y siempre parece estar esperando que seamos mejores de lo que ya somos. Con Kaoru siempre fue más estricto, supongo que porque es el mayor… en cierto sentido. Y que, por ser varón, sería quien heredase sus acciones y empresas filiales a las de los Clermont y los Viconti. Sé que Padre ha cometido muchos errores a lo largo de su vida, se equivocó mucho con nosotros… aún así, no somos nadie para juzgarlo.

Padre ama a Kaoru. Yo lo sé, Keiko-san. Por eso… por eso- la voz de Aiko comenzaba a quebrarse, hasta convertirse en un agudo murmullo- por eso Kaoru debe regresar… debe saber que Padre lo ama… yo sé que ninguno de los dos son de muchas palabras. Tampoco espero que se pidan disculpas, porque sé perfectamente que no lo harán pero… con una palmada en la espalda… una sonrisa… Kaoru lo entenderá, Padre lo entenderá…

Keiko observaba a Aiko, la veía limpiar en vano las gruesas lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, la veía hipar y temblar mientras repetía que su Padre los amaba, a su manera, que quizás no era la mejor, pero los amaba. Gimoteaba algo que a Keiko le sonó como "_y nosotros también amamos a Padre, aunque él nos haya lastimado_". Y sin darse cuenta, Keiko comenzó a llorar también.

.

.

.

No sabía como reaccionar, se había quedado de una pieza en cuanto sintió los brazos de Luna rodearle con fuerza. La sintió acomodarse en el hueco que se formaba entre su clavícula y su mentón, produciéndole una sensación de escalofrió que le recorrió desde la parte baja de la columna. Pasó sus brazos alrededor del delgado cuerpo de la chica y soltó un suspiro.

-No tienes que llorar…- murmuró Kaoru, de forma dulce, a la chica. Acariciando suavemente sus cabellos naranja.

-Lo.. lo siento Kaoru… debería ser yo quien…- Luna hablaba entre suspiros cortados, tratando de no mojar más la playera de Kaoru.

El castaño dibujo una sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro y soltó un _"Tonta"_, tan cálido que Luna no pensó si quiera en reñirle por decirle de ese modo. La peli naranja sintió como Kaoru depositaba un suave beso en su coronilla y se separó un poco de él. Levantando la mirada para verle directamente. Kaoru sonreía, de manera casi imperceptible, pero lo hacía.

-Jamás lo he odiado…- susurró el muchacho, refiriéndose a su padre, y levantando la mirada hasta clavarla en el cielo.- Creo que es momento de arreglar todo este asunto con él. No quiero seguir así. No quiero que después sea verdaderamente tarde…

Luna le observó embelesada durante varios segundos. Su sonrisa fue ensanchándose hasta iluminar todo su rostro. Estaba orgullosa de Kaoru, tan orgullosa como jamás se había sentido nunca. Estaba feliz, y esa felicidad le inundaba, le sobrepasaba. Quería ver a Kaoru feliz, se lo merecía. Quería que Aiko fuese feliz, aunque no la conociera, deseaba verla feliz. Estaba ansiosa por conocerla…

Con un movimiento rápido, Luna pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kaoru y lo arrojó contra el verde césped, riendo. El chico sólo la miraba sorprendido, abriendo los ojos ampliamente mientras posaba una mano en la espalda de la chica y la otra sobre el pasto, para evitar que cayeran.

-Estoy feliz…- anunció Luna, con sus ojos azules brillándole como nunca y con su cabello naranja desparramándosele un poco sobre el rostro.

Kaoru le miró confuso y ladeó su cabeza. Luna soltó una melodiosa risa ante el gesto del muchacho.

-Eres rara…- contestó el castaño, dibujando una sonrisa ladina en su rostro.

-Y tú un tono…- le increpó Luna, inflando las mejillas y sonrojándose. -¿Tienes que arruinar el momento?

Kaoru se encogió de hombros y sintió como Luna le daba un suave golpe en el pecho.

-Luna…- murmuró Kaoru, sujetando suavemente las muñecas de luna.

La chica detuvo su _ataque _cuando sintió la frente de Kaoru sobre la de ella. Lo vio cerrar sus ojos y segundos después le imitó, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Luna, ¿tienes miedo?- susurró Kaoru, sin separarse de ella ni abrir los ojos.

La sonrisa de Luna se volvió melancólica.

-Sí- respondió ella, suavemente, y sintió como el agarré de Kaoru se tensaba –sé que será peligroso, sé que no es juego y que esta puede ser nuestra única oportunidad de volver a casa…

Ambos abrieron los ojos y se separaron un poco. Luna se dejo caer en el pasto y se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de Kaoru. Él se limitó a abrazarla con fuerza...

-También tengo miedo…- confesó él.

.

.

.

-¿Si? ¿Señora Shōkan*? Habla Nakamura Keiko ¿Me recuerda? Aiko-chan me ha estado ayudando con una investigación…

_-Ah, Nakamura-San… claro. Que gusto escucharle, ¿está Ai-chan con usted?_

-Sí, justo por eso le llamaba. Se nos ha hecho un poco tarde, como ve. Y me preguntaba si no sería molestia para usted si Ai-chan se queda hoy en mi departamento, prometo llevarla mañana a primera hora…

Keiko se movía de un lado a otro con un teléfono en mano, caminando en círculos sobre la alfombra de la sala suavemente iluminada por las lámparas a media luz.

_-Pues… supongo que está bien. ¿Lleva Ai-chan su medicamento?_

Keiko se giró a ver a Aiko, que se encontraba recostada en el sofá de tres piezas, cubierta por la sábana. La chica dormía y respiraba acompasadamente. La mujer se inclinó un poco hasta el bolso de Aiko y al abrirlo se encontró con unos frascos de pastillas…

-Sí, completas, contantes y sonantes- respondió, agitando la bolsa y haciendo sonar los frascos.

_-Vale, asegúrese por favor de que las tome…_

-No se preocupe, Shōkan-san, me encargaré de eso.

_-Na… Nakamura-san… - _susurró la mujer. Keiko guardó silencio, esperando a que continuara –_muchas gracias… por lo que ha hecho con Aiko…_

-No entiendo, Shōkan-san. Ha sido Aiko quien me ha ayudado a mi…- respondió la mujer, posando su mirada aguamar en la chica y sonriendo maternalmente.- estoy muy feliz de que le permitiese apoyarme… es una chica estupenda.

_-Nakamura-san…_- la voz de la madre de Aiko se tornó dulce y delicada, tanto que Keiko podría jurar que la mujer sonreía, aunque no pudiese verla._- Aiko-chan… ha pasado por mucho. Tenía… teníamos miedo de que recayera. Como quizás sepa, Ai-chan es muy frágil y… después de lo ocurrido con Kaoru-kun…_- Keiko pudo deducir que Natsumi Shōkan lloraba del otro lado de la línea _– por un momento pensé que… que Aiko se dejaría ir también… que perdería a mis dos hijos… entonces se puso en contacto con usted. Gracias._

Y sin mediar más palabras, la madre de Aiko colgó.

Keiko se quedó largo rato observando el teléfono en sus manos y después se dirigió con pasos suaves para colocarlo en su base. Regresó caminando hasta donde Aiko y se encuclilló frente a ella. Observándola con una sonrisa en el rostro. Estiró su mano y la arropó mejor. Después le despertaría para llevarla a su cama y darle el medicamento. En realidad no era tan tarde, pero algo le decía que Aiko debía pasar esta noche ahí… algo se lo decía.

Se puso de pie y recogió las tazas que se encontraban ya vacías sobre la pequeña mesa de centro. Fue hasta la cocina y las dejo en el lavavajillas, recogió un poco y luego se encaminó de nuevo hasta la sala. Se detuvo en la mesilla donde reposaba el teléfono y observó durante un largo rato el marco holográfico que acompañaba al aparato.

Tomó suavemente el marco y acarició con cariño la fotografía que se reproducía en él.

-Alexandre…- susurró.

-¿Dime?

Keiko ahogó un grito y dejo caer el objeto que sostenía, provocando un sonido sordo cuando chocó contra la alfombra. Se giró con el corazón latiéndole desbocado hasta la pantalla holográfica, mientras en esta comenzaba a correr el contador de minutos.

-Idiota… - le espetó en un susurró.- No hagas ruido, Ai-chan está dormida.

Alexandre observó a Keiko unos segundos y parpadeó confuso. Paso su mirada por el lugar y alcanzó a distinguir a la chica dormida cual tronco en el sofá del departamento de su amiga.

-Oh, Ai-chan…- murmuró, percatándose recién de la presencia de la chica.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Keiko, claramente molesta.

-¡Que modos!- respondió Alexandre, mirándola preocupado.- ¿estás enojada, _Kei-chan_?

-¡No me digas _Kei-chan_!- le increpó ella, manteniendo su voz en un susurró y observándole molesta. – ¿no tienes _asuntos_ más interesantes que tratar con _otras personas_? No deberías estar gastando así el tiempo de las llamadas, podrían rastrearlas.

Alexandre le miró durante un par de segundos, con los ojos en blanco. De pronto un nombre apareció en su cabeza: _Rossalie Dominíc_. Se contuvo de sonreír como idiota, sin mucho éxito.

-Idiota…- susurró la mujer, cruzándose de brazos y desviando su mirada hasta el punto más lejano de la sala.

-Yo también te he extrañado, Kei-chan…- susurró Alexandre, sonriendo cálidamente.

Keiko alzó el rostro y se giró para verlo, con un sonrojo suave sobre sus mejillas.

-Idiota…- le dijo de nuevo, y Alexandre soltó una suave risa que a Keiko le pareció melodiosa.

Se quedaron viendo durante largo rato, hasta que Keiko abrió la boca para decir algo… entonces las alarmas comenzaron a sonar en la nave de Alexandre. Tan alto, que Aiko se levantó de un sobresalto.

-¡Alexandre!- gritó Keiko, cuando la nave sufrió una sacudida y el piloto cayó de su silla.

Aiko se levantó rápidamente y camino a largas zancadas hasta posarse junto a la periodista.

Las alarmas seguían sonando y la pantalla se iluminaba del rojo que emitían las luces de emergencia…

-¡Alex!- Keiko corrió hasta estar delante de la pantalla, apoyándose en ella con ambas manos, como si de ese modo pudiese atravesarla y llegar hasta la nave.

-_¡Capitán! ¡Capitán!_

Uno de los miembros de la tripulación de Hawkeye entró corriendo a la cabina, justo cuando Alexandre se levantaba con dificultad, apoyándose en la mesa dónde se proyectaba el rostro angustiado de Keiko.

-¡Nerima! ¡¿Qué rayos ocurre?- preguntó Alexandre, girándose con violencia hacia su subordinado.

-Se está creando una fuerte cantidad de corriente magnética entre Alpheratz y Mirach, señor…

Los ojos de Alexandre se abrieron grandemente.

Keiko sintió que el aire se le atoraba en la garganta y Aiko, detrás de ella, presionaba las manos contra su pecho.

-Una tormenta gravitacional…- susurró la Aiko, sintiendo que podría soltarse a llorar en cualquier momento.

-¿Tiempo estimado para que se termine de formar?- exigió saber Alexandre, haciendo sus manos puño.

-Dos horas aproximadamente. Es probable que su entrada ya se encuentre formada en la otra punta del tubo…

Alexandre golpeó con impotencia la mesa. Esto estaba mal, se supone que la tormenta no se formaría en esas coordenadas. Faltaban varias millas para llegar hasta el lugar dónde ésta tomaría forma… se supone que se formaría cerca de Mirach, entonces Gyet y su gente se encargarían de mantenerla estable para investigar dónde desembocaba… la tormenta se había movido. Pero eso era imposible, no podía pasar. Algo, del otro lado de la tormenta, había provocado que se moviera… le había hecho cambiar el curso.

-¡Maldita sea!- exclamó Alexandre, justo antes de que otra sacudida lo llevara hasta el suelo.

-¡Alex!- exclamó Keiko cuando le vio caer nuevamente.- ¡Alex! ¡Alex!

-Relájate…- dijo Alexandre, levantándose a duras penas y apoyándose con ambas manos contra la mesa para mantenerse en pie. Observó a Keiko llorar abundantemente.

Tenían que alejarse de ahí, pero sería complicado…

-Kei-chan…- la voz de Alexandre sonaba suave, a pesar del ruido y el caos que se desarrollaba a sus espaldas.

La tripulación iba y venía a toda prisa detrás de él y por los pasillos. Alexandre dibujo una sonrisa enorme en su rostro que provocó que Aiko se soltara a llorar, abrazándose a si misma.

-No me gusta que llores…- murmuró Alexandre.

-Alex…

-¡Capitán!- un hombre se acercó corriendo hasta Alexandre y, por su uniforme, se deducía que era un oficial. –Tenemos que mantenernos estables y alejarnos de aquí lo más pronto posible…

-Eso ya lo sé…- respondió Alexandre, sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla y sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. – Dame un segundo… sólo un segundo…- suplicó.

Aiko clavó su mirada en el suelo y Keiko tuvo que sujetarse fuerte de la mesa sobre la que reposaba su pantalla.

-Ai-chan, ¿cierto?- la vos del piloto provocó que Aiko alzara la mirada, con las lágrimas rodándole por las mejillas.- tampoco me gusta que tu llores…

Alexandre soltó un largo suspiro y cerró suavemente sus ojos. Bajo el rostro, como armándose de valor y después volvió a alzarlo de nuevo, con una expresión que lucía nostálgica.

- Prometo traer de regreso a tu hermano y sus amigos, Ai-chan… así que espera.

Aiko le miraba fijamente, cubriéndose los labios con ambas manos.

-Kei…- la periodista lo observó, expectante – sólo espera…

-¡Alex!

-¡Alexandre-san!

Del otro lado de la línea, Alexandre había cortado la llamada. El contador se detuvo en el minuto tres.

Mientras tanto, en el otro extremo de la tormenta gravitacional, el grupo de chicos que habían desaparecido se debatían en una encrucijada dónde la vida de Luna y el planeta Sobreviviente estaban en riesgo…

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¡IIIIIIII! Van a odiarme, ¿ya me odian? Bueno, me odiaran más… me iré al averno. Por tantos, tantos motivos… sí, es mi destino final. Los dejo esperando vida y media para subir capitulo y luego hago esto.**

**Bueno, ya tenemos más claro lo que ocurrió en el pasado de Kaoru y Aiko. Pero aún quedan cosas en el aire, no exactamente relacionadas con los mellizos. No piensen que he abandonado la historia, si bien me he ausentado… horriblemente, no significa que quiera dejarla muerta ni mucho menos. Es sólo que, no hay inspiración. Están las ideas pero no el cómo plantearlas. Y sinceramente no quiero entregarles algo de poca calidad.**

**Llevo escribiendo esto… ¡Cuatro años! ¿en serio tantos? Vaya… y aún siguen aquí, anónimamente o no, leyendo esta historia. Ustedes han crecido conmigo y mi narrativa (dios, de leer los capítulos viejos me entra una nostalgia enorme). Comencé esta historia en tercero de secundaría y ya estoy por pasar a segundo año en mi Universidad. Sé que debería avergonzarme por lo mucho que he postergado esta historia y acepto amenazas de muerte si así lo desean.**

**No prometo actualizar muy pronto, digamos que la vida de una universitaria que vive sola en una ciudad que no conoce provoca caos en todos los sentidos de la vida, lo que sí les aseguro es que el final está muy, muy, muy cerca, como probablemente lo presienten.**

**Creo que este es el capitulo más largo que tenemos en esta historia (corríjanme si me equivoco). Y no planeo compensarme con ello.**

**Quiero agradecerles de verdad a todos aquellos que han marcado la historia en favs y alertas. A los que dejan reviews y a los lectores fantasma que andan por ahí y solamente leen. **

**Y bueno, en esta ocasión no hay bonus ni adelanto, lo lamento, pero deseo subir esto lo más pronto posible porque mañana tengo clase de géneros de opinión a las siete y… en fin. **

**Cualquier duda con respecto a la historia, spoilers o confusiones con ella saben a donde dirigirse (señala como loca a su biografía). Sin miedo, pues, yo encantada de acercarme a ustedes porque, sinceramente, no estaría escribiendo como lo hago ahora sin sus reviews ni las criticas que recibo. Y sin mis libros… ¿les he dicho que amo leer? ¿con locura y pasión? Bueno… me he desviado, ¡espero les guste! ¡Y hasta pronto!**

**Los quiero, de verdad, gracias :3 **

_**Kato chan.**_


	14. Interludio

Antes de que comiencen a leer, permítanme explicar un par de cosas. Éste es un "interludio" antes de lo que será el último capítulo o últimos, bah (Oh, sí, mis criaturitas. Estamos en la recta final de ésta historia). Así que aquí probablemente no encuentren mucha participación de nuestros "sobrevivientes", pero sí algunos datos que quizás puedan interesarles (porque, sí, Keiko y Alexandre tienen una razón de ser en ésta historia más allá de lo que parece). Están en su derecho de no prestarle atención a esto.. o sí… o no…. qué sé yo. He decidido hacer este interludio, porque los quiero y lamento mucho mi abandono cruel (¿qué se le va a hacer? Soy una mala mujer).

Espero sinceramente que no se confundan con la cronología de los sucesos.

En fin… disfruten de éste acto intermedio…

_**Interludio**_

_¿Qué se necesita para salvar una vida? No cualquier vida… tu vida. En ese caso, lo mejor es preguntar ¿qué se necesita para darle a tu vida el suficiente valor como para no querer arriesgarla? ¿Cuántas veces te he escuchado decir que darás tu vida por ellos, por mi, por todos?... ¿tienes idea de lo mucho que vale tu vida para mi? _

_No puedo juzgarte ¿quién soy yo para eso? Los pecados que llevo a cuestas no me dan el derecho de reclamar nada. Soy egoísta. Quisiera no sentir ese vacío en el estómago al verte cumplir lo que, consideras, es tú deber. Entre el deber y el ser ¿has de escoger siempre lo correcto? Quisiera que no, pero tampoco tengo derecho a apelar sobre eso… pensándolo bien, también eres egoísta. _

_¿Por qué? Porque no piensas en ti. Alegando que lo haces por los demás. Piensas que yendo y arriesgándote nos haces un bien a todos. Eres egoísta contigo, y tu egoísmo es igual de malo que el mío porque daña… duele mucho. Quise tomar tu lugar, estaba decidido a estrellar la nave contra la tormenta para que los demás se salvaran… para que te salvaras… ¿acaso no nos escuchaste? Nadie podía permitirse la idea de que uno de nosotros se sacrificara…_

_¿Y si mueres? ¿Y si no vuelves? ¿Y si te pierdo a ti también? No llegamos hasta acá para morir. Teníamos planes, ideales ¿y ahora? No me digas, ni se te ocurra. Ya sé lo que me pedirás porque ya me lo han pedido antes, pero… ¿Seguir con vida después de esto? Seguir después de esto sería como suicidarme lentamente; como la peor de las condenas, porque no sabes cuando va acabar, porque no puedes acabar con ella tu mismo, porque hay más personas a mi alrededor, porque lo prometí… _

_¿Y si te hago prometerlo? ¿si te lo pido? Eres una persona de palabra, una persona que cumple, que no se niega ¿Y si te digo que es lo que más deseo? No es por presionarte pero no encuentro otra manera. Es todo lo que te pido… esto es realmente importante. VIVE, sólo vive. _

_Promételo. Promete que vivirás…_

_**¡Vive!**__…_

_¿Lo dije o lo pensé?_

_¿Me escuchaste?_

_Espero que me hayas escuchado…_

_Yo quería pedirte algo cuando llegáramos a la colonia…_

_Luna… ¿tú también te vas?_

.

.

.

"_¿Qué se necesita para salvar una vida?" _

"_Amar… amar mucho a quien deseas salvar."_

"_¿Y si no les conoces? ¿Qué te motiva a salvar esas vidas?"_

"_Las personas a quienes amo"_

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Keiko-san?…- la voz suave de Aiko sacó a Keiko de su ensueño.

La mujer pegó un respingo y se giró, enfrentándose a los ojos plata de la niña que se encontraba jugando ansiosamente con el cuello de su suéter azul. Arrugando irremediablemente el cachemir que a su abuelo tanto le había costado conseguir.

Keiko Nakamura le dirigió una mirada impávida y negó. Nada. No podían hacer nada. Aiko clavó su vista en la alfombra, empuñando sus manos. No podía terminar ahí, no de ese modo… sintió como Keiko pasaba junto a ella, dando largas zancadas. Pudo ver de reojo como el cabello largo y negro de la reportera ondeaba a cada paso que daba. La siguió con la mirada y se sorprendió al verla ponerse un abrigo oscuro y calzarse unas elegantes zapatillas.

-Keiko-san qué…

Aiko sintió que su piel se erizaba al ver como la mirada oscura de Keiko chispeaba con decisión. Los ojos de Keiko eran azules, de un aguamar oscuro que le penetraba y le inspiraba confianza. Se preguntó si había visto antes una mirada así… ¿la había visto? ¿en dónde? La voz de la reportera la regresó de golpe a donde se encontraba.

-Anda…- dijo Keiko, alzando un par de botines color caramelo que le pertenecían a Aiko.- Aquí no podemos hacer nada… tenemos que buscar la manera de contactar con la gente de Mirach.

.

.

.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Todo parecía avanzar endemoniadamente más lento y, a momentos, sentía como si las escenas ante él se congelaran. Sabía que no era así. Escuchaba los gritos y a Nerima, su segundo al mando, dando ordenes aquí y allá. Los pasos presurosos de su tripulación le ensordecían de a ratos y esa maldita alarma acabaría por hacerle estallar la cabeza.

Había dado ordenes claras hace unos segundos "_giren rumbo a Mirach, toda la energía a babor. Necesito a Gyet en mi monitor AHORA. Desconecten la energía de las bodegas, no necesitamos gastarla ahí… ¿dónde está Lucà? Necesito que mida la longitud aproximada que tomará la tormenta…" _y justo en ese momento ni Gyet estaba en su pantalla ni Lucà había aparecido…

-¡Mustang-Sama!- exclamó una mujer, apareciendo detrás de Alexandre y tomándose el pecho agitada.- Capitán… tenemos… tenemos respuesta de Mirach.

Alexandre se giró para ver a la menuda mujer ,que se encontraba a duras penas de pie ante él.

-¡Pues póngalo en la pantalla, Arazawa!- exigió, molesto porque llegase a informarle antes de establecer la comunicación. Era prioritario hablar con Gyet…

-Gomene, Mustang-Sama- respondió, mirando apenada al piso – Pero es lo que necesito decirle… no podemos establecer comunicación con Gyet-San, parece que se encuentra en otra transmisión.

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¡Esto es increíble!

Alexandre caminaba de un lado a otro, revolviéndose el cabello. Necesitaba pensar en algo, rápido… tenían que escapar, la fuerza atrayente de la tormenta era mayor de lo que Hawkeye podría tolerar…

-_Nos va a tragar_.

.

.

.

_Misión: Restauración NE-098_

_Líder de la misión: Minagawa Kenji-San. _

_Motivo de deceso: Explosión en la cabina de mando._

_Sobrevivientes de la tripulación: Cero._

_Cuerpos encontrados: 200_

_Cuerpos perdidos: 175_

_Cuerpos sin identificar:96_

_Notas:_

_Ningún cuerpo de infante fue encontrado, pese a que se sabe que la hija del Capitán Minagawa –Minagawa Luna– formaba parte de la tripulación._

_Una nave de rescate se encuentra perdida. Se apoyan teorías._

_Captura 7_

_Misión: Restauración NE-098_

_Líder de la misión: Minagawa Kenji-San. _

_Motivo de deceso: Explosión en la cabina de mando._

_Sobrevivientes de la tripulación: Cero._

_Cuerpos encontrados: 280_

_Cuerpos perdidos: 95_

_Cuerpos sin identificar:30_

_Notas de captura 7:_

_Ningún cuerpo de infante fue encontrado, pese a que se sabe que la hija del Capitán Minagawa –Minagawa Luna– formaba parte de la tripulación._

_Una nave de rescate se encuentra perdida. Se apoyan teorías._

_No hay registros de naves aparecidas en la colonia JUPITER ni en sus circunvecinas. Se ha descartado la idea de que la nave llegase a salvo a cualquier colonia. Se descarta la idea de su aterrizaje en la colonia MARTE. No hay registros de aterrizaje en ninguna de las colonias. No se reportan registros de nuevos habitantes en ninguna de las colonias. _

_Se descarta la supervivencia de Minagawa Luna. _

_Se revoca al equipo de búsqueda. _

_Notas de captura 7 –Una semana después–:_

_Se le asigna un castigo al equipo de búsqueda. Se le revoca de su puesto al Capitán por dos meses._

_Se reintegra al Capitán a su puesto tras amenaza de renuncia –no es conveniente para el CEBE perder a dicho Capitán–._

_Notas de periodista:_

_Tanto el capitán como yo hemos intentado dar con Minagawa Luna, sin éxito alguno. No queremos pensar que haya muerto. Sin el apoyo correcto del equipo del CEBE la búsqueda se complica. _

_El CEBE ha impuesto una amenaza de demanda. No es posible continuar con la búsqueda sin involucrar aspectos legales contra nosotros._

Aiko leía con atención el informe que tenía entre sus manos. Garabateado a mano y tachado en diversas frases. Le había llamado especial atención que tuviese esos archivos en papel, siete archivos para ser exactos, siendo que eso ya no se usaba. Las tabletas y reportes holográficos eran, no sólo más modernos, sino también prácticos. Uno podía compartirlos de una galaxia a otra en segundos y no había riesgo de pérdida.

Observó de soslayo a Keiko, que se encontraba hablando apresurada con un habitante del planeta Mirach. _Gyet_, le había llamado ella. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de quedársele viendo a la pantalla, jamás había visto a un ser así y le parecía sencillamente fascinante.

La piel aguamar de Gyet hacía un contraste increíble con esos enormes ojos azules que abarcaban buena parte de su cabeza. Las marcas de su cuerpo eran a penas visibles bajo el uniforme que portaba y su cabello era de un tono un poco más oscuro que su piel… ¿eran esas antenas? Quizás fuese parte de su peinado… se preguntaba qué tan alto podría ser y si realmente sería tan delgado como parecía en la pantalla.

Sacudió su cabeza y volvió a clavar la mirada en el informe.

-_No seas indiscreta._- se reprendió al notar que se le quedaba viendo nuevamente a Gyet.

Minagawa Luna, por algún motivo ese nombre le sonaba. Alzó la vista y la clavó en el techo de la oficina de Keiko, tratando de recordar dónde había escuchado ese nombre antes…

_Ishii Luna_. Claro, la compañera de Kaoru. Pero la persona de éste informe se apellidaba Minagawa, no Ishii… ¿de dónde había sacado la relación? Frunció el ceño, le gustaría ver una foto de Minagawa Luna-San.

Ishii Luna, sí, podía recordarla. Se había escabullido en la dirección de su escuela para sacar una copia de sus datos que se encontraba en la base de datos. Era una muchacha menor que ella, por algunos meses si no mal recordaba, de cabello naranja y corto y unos ojos azules que se le hicieron especialmente bellos… por algún motivo no pudo evitar recordar a Keiko cuando vio la foto de la chica. Ambas tenían una mirada penetrante, feliz y decida.

Ahora recordaba, Ishii Luna también era huérfana. Los motivos se encontraban registrados como _personales/desconocidos_. Pero sabía, por la investigación que había hecho, que ella vivía sola en uno de los complejos del distrito cinco junto con una compañera androide llamada "Chako", que también había abordado a la nave el día del viaje escolar. Trató de hacer memoria sobre qué más había anotado en el informe que le entregó a Keiko sobre sus compañeros… su tipo de sangre, dirección, número de teléfono, registros bancarios, becas y apoyos económicos que el gobierno le había facilitado… al parecer la androide estaba registrada su "tutora" y el apellido de Luna había sido tomado de un carné que fue encontrado entre sus ropas por los policías que la hallaron. Se preguntó si, de casualidad, Ishii Luna era Minagawa Luna. Demasiadas coincidencias para su gusto, tenía que confirmarlo…

Escuchó como, finalmente, Keiko colgó con Gyet y se giró para verla, con las hojas en la mano.

-Keiko-San…- la aludida despegó la vista de la tableta donde se encontraba registrando los últimos datos que había discutido con Gyet.

-Dime, Ai-chan.

-¿Conoce usted a alguien de apellido "Ishii"?

Keiko le regaló una mirada indescifrable.

-Es el apellido de Luna, la compañera de Kaoru-kun.

-Lo sé, me refiero a ¿no conoce a alguien más con ese apellido?- preguntó, acercándose a la reportera y dejando los documentos en el escritorio.

Keiko observó por un momento los papeles que Aiko había dejado frente a ella y después clavó sus ojos en los de la chica, sonriendo con algo de orgullo.

-¿Qué has descubierto, Ai-chan?

-No estoy segura, por eso le pregunto. ¿Conoce a alguien más con ese apellido?

Keiko asintió suavemente con la cabeza y abrió una de las gavetas de su escritorio. Aiko pudo escuchar como la mujer revolvía un poco el interior del cajón para después sacar un pequeño marco y extendérselo. La castaña observó por un momento el objeto y, después de pedir permiso con la mirada, lo tomó entre sus manos.

Reconoció a Keiko al instante. Unos años más joven, quizás de unos dieciocho o diecisiete años, con el cabello corto pero tan negro como ahora. Sonreía emocionada a la cámara y un sonrojo se asomaba en su rostro. Junto a ella, una mujer… Aiko abrió un poco la boca al verla y soltó un jadeo de asombro. Era una mujer hermosa, de cabello naranja, largo y ondulado hacía un contraste especial con su piel, que era tan blanca que parecía brillar con el sol que hacía en ese momento, y su sonrisa era cálida. Se perdió por un momento en los ojos chocolate de la mujer y un imperceptible rubor se apropió de sus mejillas. Era encantadora. Le parecía casi irreal, tan maternal, tan dulce… ¿era una simple imagen capaz de transmitir todo aquello? De pronto abrió sus ojos de golpe… era muy parecida a Luna, muchísimo… tanto que…

-Su nombre era Minagawa Mikoto. Fue mi mentora cuando comencé a incursionarme en el periodismo.

La voz de Keiko sacó a Aiko de sus cavilaciones. Volteó a verla y notó como la reportera le regalaba una sonrisa. Aiko no supo descifrar si se le veía feliz o nostálgica.

-Mikoto-San…- Keiko desvió un poco su mirada – murió unos meses después de que tomamos esa foto. Enfermó de gravedad, llegó tan pronto a su fase terminal que fue imposible hacer algo.

Aiko sintió como si le hubiesen arrojado un balde de agua fría. ¿Cómo una persona que parecía estar llena de alegría y vida había muerto tan joven y de ese modo? No pudo evitar sentirse triste.

-Mikoto-San era la esposa de Minagawa Kenji y su apellido de soltera era Ishii. Después de la muerte de su esposa, Kenji-San fue asignado a la misión que mencionan estos documentos.

-Y se llevó a su hija con él…- murmuró Aiko, atando cabos. Por eso Keiko guardaba esos archivos en papel... era más seguro.

Keiko asintió, sin despegar sus ojos de los de Aiko.

-Minagawa Kenji fue el profesor de Alexandre, cuando él decidió entrar al CEBE.

-Cuando encontraron a Luna ella ya tenía un par de días perdida y parecía recordar realmente poco…- mencionó Aiko, recordando lo que le había dicho el director de la dependencia de servicios sociales. –Chako, al ser un androide destinado para el hogar y cuidado, se proclamó a sí misma como tutora de Luna.

-El carné que encontraron en las ropas de Luna era el de su madre. Cuando comenzó a trabajar en la NBC aún estaba soltera y a Luna le gustaba mucho jugar con las cosas de Mikoto-San. Cuando la NBC terminó de tramitar su papeleo de cambio de apellido, Mikoto-San le regaló su antigua credencial a su hija.

-Por eso el apellido que le pusieron a Luna era el de su madre y no el de su padre.

Keiko asintió.

-He pensado en ello y, debido a la naturaleza de la aparición de Luna y a que ella no recordaba nada, simplemente se agregó el registro sin hacer una investigación previa, la cual solamente hacen cuando el niño no cuenta con tutor…

-Ya veo, al hacerse responsable Chako no fue necesario investigar al respecto…- Aiko frunció el ceño – El tiempo pasa y las dependencias publicas parecen no evolucionar, ¿en qué cabeza cabe no investigar?

Keiko le regaló una sonrisa y se encogió de hombros.

-El gobierno no siempre es tan escrutador como parece… - responde la pelinegra, bajando la mirada, con expresión molesta –si hubieran hecho las cosas como se debe… Luna no habría tenido que pasar todos estos años sola… Alex y yo estuvimos buscándola. Teníamos la esperanza de que su nave hubiese aterrizado en alguna colonia, quizás en alguna de las zonas sin mayor vigilancia…

-Como el distrito veinticuatro.- la interrumpió Aiko. –Los distritos marginales no cuentan con sensores de cuidado…

Keiko suspiró y se puso de pie.

-Pero lo hecho está hecho…- dijo, mientras caminaba para colocarse frente a Aiko.

La castaña observó a Keiko y se sonrojo, apenada. La mujer le sonreía con devoción y orgullo.

-Gracias, Ai-chan.

Aiko le regaló una mirada confundida.

-Gracias a ti terminé de armar el rompecabezas del paradero de Luna… y gracias a ti podré darle a esa niña el hogar que se merece. Es lo mínimo que les debemos a sus padres.

Aiko parpadeó un par de veces… _les debemos_… ¿se refería al Capitán Mustang y a ella? Una sonrisa emocionada se dibujo en su rostro. Había sido útil para hacer feliz a Keiko-san y Alexandre-San, además, estaba segura que Luna-san sería igualmente feliz.

No sabía por qué, pero pensar en eso le alegraba también.

.

.

.

-¡Alexandre-Sama!

El aludido se giró rápidamente, conteniendo las ganas de lanzarse encima de su subordinado.

-¿Se puede saber dónde demonios estabas, Lucà?

-Perdona, pero…- Lucà respiraba agitado –vengo de la cabina este, necesitas ver algo.

Alexandre siguió a Lucà hasta una mesa que se encontraba justo en el centro del lugar. Desvió su mirada para ver a su tripulación, todos se movían diligentemente, apresurados. Sonrió con orgullo, parecería un caos, sí, pero si uno sabía observar podía darse cuenta que todos se encontraban trabajando… a prisa, pero como se debía.

Se detuvo junto a Lucà y éste encendió los hologramas de la mesa. Una serie de gráficos y datos se desplegaron, iluminando de azul el rostro de ambos hombres. Lucà alzó su mano para alcanzar una imagen que flotaba justo sobre su cabeza, la arrastró con los dedos y la expandió. Pronto un holograma de la tormenta se desplegó ante ellos.

El holograma, antes de un azul suave, se comenzó a tornar rojo carmín, morado y gris en algunas zonas. Parpadeando un par de veces, como si perdiese señal.

Alexandre se acercó a la mesa y observó a la "Tormenta en miniatura". Lucà pudo escuchar como su superior maldecía en voz baja y le tomó del hombro para llamar su atención.

-Eso no es todo…- mencionó, señalando unos contadores que yacían en la parte baja.

Los ojos de Alexandre se abrieron de par en par. Era la longitud de la tormenta. En el primero mostraba la longitud actual, que era de por sí descomunal, el segundo mostraba la longitud, masa y nivel de riesgo que podría representar dicha tormenta… los números ya estaban en rojo, con exponencial sobre 40 y seguían subiendo. A ese paso la tormenta cobraría el tamaño suficiente para tragarse Alpheratz y Mirach en menos de quince minutos. Si no la detenían entonces no tardaría en tragarse el resto de las colonias…

El silencio se hizo presente en toda la cabina. Un silencio que a Alexandre le pareció más ensordecedor que el ruido mismo de las alarmas.

El Capitán Mustang le dirigió una mirada a su equipo, todos observaban atónitos el holograma que se alzaba imponente a la mitad de la sala. Pudo notar como algunos perdían el color de su piel y escuchó como Arazawa soltaba un jadeo asombrado.

Todos sabían lo que eso significaba… Si la tormenta seguía así, pasaría de ser un Hiperespacio problemático a un agujero negro. Alexandre apretó los puños, con impotencia, y clavó su mirada en el suelo. Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que pensar en algo, eso no podía acabar así… no podía permitir que su gente muriera por su culpa. No podía permitir que Mirach y Alpheratz se vieran arrastrados a esto sin saber si quiera qué estaba pasando… no podía permitir que esta cosa se tragara a las colonias… si tan solo hubiese podido contactar con Gyet minutos antes, entonces ellos podrían controlar y estabilizar la tormenta.

No sabía qué hacer… por primera vez en su vida, no sabía qué hacer. Se estaba preparando mentalmente para el caos, no podía obligar a su equipo a seguir trabajando en estas circunstancias… quizás preferirían hacer llamadas a la Colonia… quizás él mismo debería hacer una llamada…

De pronto el ruido volvió, los pasos apresurados regresaron y la voz de Nerima indicando que cortaran la energía en todo lugar que no fuese totalmente indispensable… Alexandre alzó la mirada, encontrándose con su personal trabajando con más premura que antes.

Sintió como Lucà corría a los comandos para apagar, quizás, el área este –que era donde se encontraba él antes, solo–. Observó a Nerima y su segundo al mando le regresó la mirada.

-No está solo… Capitán.- le dijo Nerima, regalándole una sonrisa y llevando su mano derecha con los dedos juntos hacia la sien.

Alexandre bajó la mirada, escondiéndola detrás de su cabello, sonriendo… sintió que podría soltarse a llorar de orgullo en ese momento. Sin más, alzó el rostro y respondió el saludo de su segundo.

Comenzó a dar largas zancadas hasta postrarse en el comando principal. Esto no se terminaba aún…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	15. Suicide

_**Suicide.**_

Gyet caminaba por un largo pasillo vagamente iluminado mientras su esposa, Ashura, le seguía diligente haciendo sonar sus tacones contra el piso metálico. El cuerpo azulado-verdoso de ambos, cubierto por ropas de civiles terrestres, se movía entre seres parecidos a ellos y algunos humanos que corrían de un lado a otro. Gyet llevaba un uniforme de piloto mientras que Ashura vestía un traje sastre de falda.

A diferencia de Gyet, su mujer llevaba el cabello largo y su figura humanoide se asemejaba aún más a la de una persona común con esas ropas. Cualquiera que les viera de lejos pensaría que son dos personas más con cabellos exóticos, excepto por su tono de piel y sus enormes ojos, los cuales abarcaban buena parte de su cabeza.

—Gyet, tengo aquí los datos actualizados de la tormenta…— habló Ashura, sobre el ruido del pasillo, mientras le extendía a su marido una tableta tan delgada como una hoja donde se veía un holograma iluminado en rojo— Alexandre intentó contactarte mientras hablabas con Keiko, esta cosa se tornará un problema si no la estabilizamos pronto, se tragara a Alpheratz y Mirach.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tardará en estar lista la nave?— respondió Gyet, sin detener la marcha y regresándole la tableta a su mujer.

—La están preparando mientras hablamos. Debería estar lista en un par de minutos, justo para llegar al andén.

—Necesito que te comuniques con Almerat y Ryo, diles que preparen también el equipo de rescate y se aseguren de tener carga solar de emergencia… la tormenta jala energía de su entorno y probablemente termine por vaciar nuestras reservas de electricidad.

—Informados— respondió ella tras dar una rápida tecleada a una pantalla holográfica que se desplegó de la pared.

Ambos se detuvieron frente a la puerta del andén y está se abrió con un sonido metálico pesado. Gyet se giró hacia su mujer y le dio un beso en la frente antes de comenzar a caminar por el puente que conducía a la nave.

—Gyet, espera— gritó Ashura, atrayendo la atención de su esposo — esta tormenta… ya teníamos registros de la energía que emana. De hecho, son idénticos a los de Seyfert… además… comenzaron a sonar las alarmas de la sala este, eso significa que se activó el programa sobreviviente.

Gyet se detuvo y observó a Ashura por un par de segundos antes de girarse a toda velocidad y retomar su camino la nave.

—Prepara dos naves más, de las de nuestra gente, con un equipo de reconocimiento.

Ashura apresuró el paso hasta quedar al nivel de Gyet.

—¿De las de nuestra gente? Pero, ¿estás loco? Esas naves son muy viejas, tienen ahí casi un siglo, no soportarán los niveles de esa tormenta.

—Planeo estabilizarla antes, además, si lo que dices es cierto, necesitamos mantener los niveles de esa tormenta estables para entrar y salir de ella y averiguar si, en efecto, desemboca en Seyfert. Sí es así, las defensas de sobreviviente atacarán a cualquier nave que no reconozca como la de sus programadores.

Ashura le dirigió una larga mirada a su esposo y asintió. Si sobreviviente se había activado era porque algo le había obligado a defenderse, eso sólo podía ser una forma de vida no reconocida por los que fuesen antes los primeros habitantes de Seyfert, es decir, sus antepasados. ¿Qué posibilidades habían de que esas formas de vida fueran los estudiantes de la academia Soria? Los mismos muchachos que Alexandre estaba buscando.

Se sentía nerviosa, sus antepasados habían escapado del planeta cuando éste se volvió inhabitable… ¿Cabía la posibilidad de que pudiesen regresar a recolonizar la que fuera la tierra de sus ancestros? Tenía que darse prisa y avisarle a un equipo de emergencia.

.

.

.

.

Lo habían intentado, pero la energía no era suficiente para alejarse de la tormenta. Alexandre se reprendió a sí mismo, era de suponerse, ese Hiperespacio del demonio jalaba energía de todo lo que tuviera cerca y sus reservas solares eran demasiado bajas puesto que planeaban recargar en Mirach.

Se los iba a tragar, en cualquier momento. Las alarmas parecían un murmullo lejano, se preguntaba si debería ordenar a todos que se detuvieran y comenzaran a llamar a casa. Intentar huir no tenía sentido, las naves de escape serían absorbidas por la tempestad. Gruñó, no le quedaba nada por hacer. Intentó encontrar una solución, no podía llevar a su tripulación a la muerte, no podía condenar a dos planetas y, con un demonio, si no arreglaban eso esa maldita tormenta se tornaría en un agujero negro y eso significaba que se tragaría todo a su paso, que llegaría a la Vía láctea, que llegaría al sistema solar… que llegaría a Marte.

Se estaban condenando.

—¡Capitán! — la voz de Lucà le sacó de sus cavilaciones —Hay una alteración al centro de la tormenta, algo de masa considerable está saliendo de ella.

Alexandre corrió hasta situarse frente al ventanal que le permitía observar una parte de la enorme tormenta, justamente el centro, que comenzaba a lanzar ondas y algunos rayos. Afiló su mirada y entonces sintió que se le helaba la sangre.

—Es una nave… —murmuró — como las de Seyfert…

Algo dentro de su cabeza hizo click y se dirigió corriendo hasta donde se encontraba Nerima.

—¡Establece comunicación con la nave! ¡Ya!

—Señor, no tenemos suficiente energía para eso, además, no sabemos si la nave está en condiciones de establecer contacto. Acaba de salir de en medio de esa cosa y…

Un temblor se hizo presente y de pronto las luces se apagaron dejando sólo el tenue rojo de las luces de emergencia. Un par de segundos más tarde comenzaron a sonar los reactores solares de emergencia, a un cuarto de su capacidad. Poseían suficiente energía para comunicarles un par de veces y mantenerlos estáticos en su lugar. No podían escapar, estaban perdidos.

.

.

.

.

.

—Hazte a un lado, Howard, no me dejas ver.— exclamó Menori, lanzando lejos al rubio e hincándose para quedar a la altura de Luna, quien se encontraba sentada en una de las salas intermedias de la nave. — ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó, suavemente, pasándole a su amiga una botella con algún líquido rehidratante.

—Tengo mucho sueño —respondió Luna, bebiendo lentamente de la botella que le habían dado. —¿Cómo están los demás? ¿Dónde estamos?

—Bell y Sharla están en la cabina ayudando a Kaoru… lo hubieras visto se puso como loco y gritó y… ¡OUCH! ¡DUELE, ANIMAL! — el alegato de Howard se vio interrumpido cuando Kaoru se apareció atrás de él y le propinó un golpe en la cabeza.

—Esa era la finalidad. —respondió el castaño con tono neutral y se encaminó hasta Luna y Menori, que reían suavemente. —¿Segura que estás bien? — preguntó a la pelinaranja al llegar a ella.

—Relájate, solamente acabo de cambiarle el rumbo a una tormenta gravitacional que amenazaba con matarnos—respondió ella, con gracia.

—Como si no fuera la gran cosa — le reprendió Menori.

Luna hizo un ademán con la mano, restándole importancia y Kaoru soltó un suspiro. Debería regañarla por imprudente, pero estaba bien… ella se encontraba viva y todo lo demás le importaba realmente poco.

—Kaoru — llamó Luna, atrayendo la atención del chico —¿Dónde estamos?

—Acabamos de atravesar la tormenta, llegamos a donde desemboca pero no tengo la menor idea de dónde estamos, los sistemas aún no se estabilizan y no hemos terminado de salir.

—¿Crees que estemos muy lejos de la colonia? —intervino Howard, sentándose en pose india y mirando pensativo al suelo.

—No hay modo de saber— respondió Kaoru, volteando a ver a su amigo. Quería poder decirle que pronto estarían en casa pero, por lo que sabía, bien podían andar a varias galaxias de la Vía láctea. Quizás, incluso, en alguna galaxia desconocida donde no hubiera ningún planeta con el que Marte tuviera relaciones. Prefirió no decir nada y esperar a salir de ese lugar para permitirle a la nave hacer un reconocimiento, aunque dudaba que los sistemas que poseían tuvieran datos de la vía láctea o de Andrómeda. Era una nave funcional, sí, pero muy vieja, además, de otro planeta del cuál no le era posible identificar su ubicación. Dudaba mucho que la información que pudiese brindarle el Sistema Operativo de su nave les fuera de utilidad para descifrar dónde estaban.

Las puertas de la cabina principal se abrieron dejando salir a Shingo, alterado.

—¡Kaoru! Tenemos una nave en el campo de visión.

Kaoru se levantó rápidamente de dónde estaba y corrió hasta su puesto como piloto. Tras él, Menori y Howard ayudaban a Luna a ponerse de pie y seguirlo. Pronto el castaño se posicionó en su asiento y comenzó a manipular el campo de visión para enfocarlo en la nave, Luna, Howard, Menori, Shingo, Sharla, Chako y Bell observaban expectantes.

Pronto Kaoru identificó la nave, era una nave de rescate del CEBE. Sintió que su corazón se detenía por un momento y se abalanzó sobre el telecomunicador intentando establecer conexión. Repasó en su mente el código de seguridad que le habían enseñado en la academia para ingresar directamente a una llamada sin necesidad de autorización por el canal receptor y cruzó los dedos cuando comenzó a establecer contacto. Después de un par de segundos la enorme pantalla frente a los chicos se tornó negra.

—¿No pudiste establecer contacto?— preguntó Bell, angustiado.

Kaoru le hizo una seña con la mano para que guardara silencio y cerró los ojos para concentrarse en el sonido. Había ruido al otro lado de la línea, pero la imagen era muy poco nítida. Rápidamente comenzó a modificar las propiedades de la proyección sin mucho éxito, se preguntó si era porque ellos no podían enviar bien la señal o, en un mal caso, porque la nave del CEBE no era capaz de emitir imagen. Lo que no podía ser un buen indicio.

—Nave sobreviviente intentando hacer contacto, ¿me escuchan?— pronunció Kaoru, tras ponerse el comunicador con micrófono… nada… no había respuesta. — repito: Nave sobreviviente intentando hacer contacto, somos los estudiantes de la academia Soria, respondan por favor.

Un sonido de estática se escuchó por toda la cabina. Kaoru estaba por repetir su solicitud cuando una voz masculina inundó el lugar.

—_Aquí Hawkeye 02-Alpha, habla Alexandre Mustang, Capitán rango Jeager del CEBE, te recibo 3 sobre 5…_

Los jóvenes se miraron entre sí esbozando sonrisas emocionadas. Estaban ante una nave de rescate de su colonia, casi podían sentirse pisar casa.

—Recibo 3 sobre 5, Capitán Mustang, habla Shōkan Kaoru, estudiante de la Academia Soria y piloto _rookie _rango… 

— _Kaoru… escucha, no hay tiempo para presentaciones. Dime, rápido, ¿cómo se encuentran y quiénes te acompañan?_

El castaño le dirigió sus compañeros una mirada extrañada y respondió a la pantalla oscura.

—Nos encontramos bien de salud, excepto por una de nuestras compañeras que acaba de pasar por una experiencia fuerte. Es necesario que repose. Somos aquí siete estudiantes y un androide, ocho en total. Nuestros nombres: Clermont Howard, Visconti Menori, Kishita Sharla, Akimatsu Shingo, Okushima Bell, Ishii Luna, su androide doméstico, Chako y yo, Shōkan Kaoru.

Los chicos pudieron escuchar como el capitán Mustang soltaba un suspiro aliviado. Se dirigieron miradas preocupadas, algo no les estaba gustando.

—_Kaoru, dame un informe básico del estado de su nave._

Kaoru se mordió el labio, algo nervioso. Trató de ordenar sus ideas y desempolvar su conocimiento de lenguaje técnico para dar un buen reporte. Omitió en su mente datos inútiles y se limitó a observar el nivel de energía.

—Tenemos la carga de energía a tres cuartos de su capacidad, los motores funcionan adecuadamente pero no me es posible maniobrar por el momento debido a la sacudida que acaba de pasar la nave al salir de la tormenta. Es línea recta o nada. Los niveles de oxígeno se encuentran bien y los estabilizadores de gravedad…

—_Con eso es suficiente—_ le interrumpió Alexandre, en tono apurado —_ ¿Tienes idea de qué tipo de energía utiliza tu nave?_

—Análoga, tomada de alguna estrella similar al sol, probablemente. El lugar donde nos encontrábamos no manejaba energía eléctrica como tal…

— _Kaoru, escucha atentamente lo que te diré: desconecta toda fuente que gaste energía innecesaria. Bodegas, salas de reposo, lo que sea que no se esté utilizando, y aléjense lo más que puedan.— _la voz de Alexandre sonaba interrumpida por la estática—_ Se encuentran a poca distancia de Mirach, a … grados, 24 de longitud y … de latitud basado en el… ¿puedes …?_

—2 sobre 5. Repita coordenadas.

—_70 grados, 24 de longitud y -07 de latitud basado en el sistema UTM que se maneja en la colonia… ¿Puedes ubicarlo?_

—¿Qué acaba de decir?— le murmuró Howard a Menori que sólo le observó de regreso con expresión confusa.

—Noroeste, 70 exactos.— respondió Kaoru tras dar un vistazo rápido al mapa que se desplegaba junto a su asiento. Encontrando un punto azul, que representaba un planeta, en las coordenadas que Alexandre había dado.

—_Así es. Necesitan alejarse de aquí lo más rápido posible._

Kaoru alzó una ceja, no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la llamada, ni el tono del capitán.

—Capitán, ¿no sería más sencillo que usted nos guiara?

Alexandre soltó un suspiro.

—_Nosotros no tenemos energía suficiente para alejarnos de la tormenta y no queda mucho tiempo antes de que se vuelva problemática. Necesito que vayan a Mirach y adviertan a un hombre llamado Gyet o a su esposa Ashura. Ellos podrán estabilizarla y evitar que se convierta en un agujero negro…_

—¿¡Agujero negro?!— exclamó Sharla, sobresaltada. Pronto la cabina de la nave de sobreviviente se llenó con el murmullo alterado de los chicos.

Kaoru alzó la mano, haciéndoles callar.

—Voy a acercarme y a desplegar el puente de conexión para que usted y su tripulación suban…— respondió Kaoru, no podía dejarlos ahí. Si lo que decía Alexandre era cierto, entonces sería como dejarles morir y ya.

—_NO, no pierdas tiempo en eso. Creeme, los números de masa, longitud y nivel de riesgo de la tormenta ya están con un exponencial a cuarenta, en menos de diez minutos tendrá el tamaño para tragarse a Alpheratz y Mirach y, te recuerdo, que estás en la boca de todo esto. Tienen que salir de aquí, ¡Ya!_

Kaoru sentía un nudo en su garganta. No podía, no podía dejarlos a su suerte, pero si no se movía rápido no alcanzaría a advertir a la gente de Mirach. Si se acercaba lo suficiente podría mandar un mensaje de emergencia y estaba seguro de que el tiempo de respuesta sería el suficiente para controlar la tormenta y que esta no acabara con los planetas que se encontraban cerca… sin embargo, no podrían hacer nada para salvar a Alexandre Mustang y a su tripulación.

—Kaoru…— le llamó Menori, alterada. Tenían que moverse, ya. A como diera lugar.

El castaño se tomó la cabeza, desesperado. No podía dejarlos morir, no así, no podría cargar con eso, no de nuevo. De pronto sintió una mano posarse suavemente sobre su hombro, se giró y se topó con la mirada de Luna, comprensiva. Tomó aire rápidamente y comenzó a desactivar la energía en los lugares prescindibles.

—Entendido, comienza ahorro de energía. — respondió Kaoru, empezando a mover la nave al mismo tiempo que apagaba los reactores de las bodegas.

—_Solo una cosa…— _se escuchó la voz de Alexandre, suave, justo cuando los chicos se encaminaban a sus asientos para empezar el trayecto.

—Le escuchamos.

—¿_Luna-chan?_

La nombrada pegó un pequeño respingo y se colocó un comunicador.

—¿Sí?

Escucharon como Alexandre ahogaba un jadeo y pasaba saliva, probablemente nervioso. Intentaba articular palabras, pero parecía estar a punto de soltarse a llorar. Por alguna extraña razón Luna comenzó a sentirse nerviosa.

—_Luna-chan, hola…— _la voz de Alexandre temblaba, emocionado — _soy Alex, probablemente no me recuerdes, eras muy pequeña entonces… yo fui alumno de Kenji-san, tu Otou-san…_

Los ojos de Luna se abrieron de par en par y pudo sentir a su corazón latir desbocado.

—_No tienes idea de lo mucho que te estuvimos buscando, Luna-chan… por todos lados, todos estos años. Perdón por tardar tanto… perdón por tener que despedirme de este moto…_

—Alexandre-san…— susurró Luna, sintiendo un nudo formarse en su garganta.

—_Luna-chan, cuando llegues a la colonia… busca a una mujer llamada Keiko Nakamura. Es reportera de la NBC, la cadena para la que trabajaba tu madre… fue su tutorada. Keiko te ha estado buscando también, como loca. Ella estará sola si algo me pasa. Búscala, se necesitan… tus padres lo hubiesen querido así._

—¡Alexandre-san! ¡No…!

—_También dile que lo siento… dile que quería que los tres fuésemos una familia._

Un silencio se apoderó de la cabina en la nave de sobreviviente. El ambiente se tornó ácido… melancólico…

—_Deben darse prisa._— se escuchó por última vez, antes de que Alexandre cortara la comunicación entre las naves.

—¡Kaoru!— exclamó Luna, girándose a ver al castaño con las mejillas empapadas de lágrimas — ¡Kaoru no podemos dejarlos, por favor, no!

—Luna…—murmuró el castaño… sintiéndose impotente.

—Por favor, no, por favor…

—Luna, Alexandre dijo…— comenzó a hablar Chako.

—¡NO!, NO ES JUSTO, NO — exclamó Luna, sujetando su cabeza y negando frenéticamente.

—Luna… escucha…— susurró Menori, suavemente, mientras estiraba su mano y la colocaba sobre el hombro de la pelinaranja.

— NO ES JUSTO QUE ME LO ARREBATEN, NO… no es justo…

La mano de Kaoru se encontraba sobre la palanca de velocidades, temblando. No sabía que hacer… mejor dicho, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero no lo sentía correcto. No podía con ello… observó a sus compañeros y luego a Luna. La veía de espaldas, veía como le temblaban los hombros, la escuchaba llorar… no se sentía capaz de activar las turbinas para marcharse de ahí… pero no podía acarrear a todos a una muerte segura… no podía arriesgarse a que la tormenta se volviera un agujero negro… cerró sus ojos con fuerza y murmuró un suave "lo siento" que sólo provocó que Luna se soltara a llorar con más fuerza.

De pronto, la nave se estremeció.

.

.

.

.

.

_Please don't hate me._ Creo que les he dejado peor, ¿no es así? Pero les tengo la noticia de que a esto sólo le quedan dos capítulos. No la quiero dejar sin terminar, pero no les prometo actualizar pronto. La universidad, la vida, un idiota que amo mucho y mi futuro intercambio a España me han tenido muy atareada.

Ahora, durante los siguientes meses viviré en Madrid y eso me tiene muy emocionada, sin embargo, espero que la inspiración me golpeé de nuevo y tengan noticias de mi pronto. Como verán, el final ya se va perfilando. Quiero agradecer a todos los que continúan leyendo este fic, de verdad gracias por su tiempo y las palabras que dedican (Carmen15, HimeVampireChan, Funny-life, MewLunaHigurashi y QiutyVampire), me hace muy feliz leerles.

Me parece impactante el modo en que mi manera de escribir ha ido cambiando a lo largo de todos estos años, leer los primeros capítulos me da cáncer de ojo pero me divierte muchísimo… ¿qué creen ustedes?

Que estén muy bien, ojalá les haya gustado. _Au revoir_.


End file.
